Amor Cósmico
by MelStrange
Summary: Tonks ve a Remus como algo imposible. Algo que sólo en su mente es real. Lo quiere y mucho, pero tendrá que luchar por él, ¿lo logrará?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **_J.K.R es dueña de HP. C:_

_**N/a: **__Bien, esta es mi versión del romance entres Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks, está basada en el cannon, pero más extendida. Al principio está un poco romántica y algo lenta, porque Tonks está empezando a descubrir sus sentimientos. La mayoría de los sucesos en los primeros capítulos, son basados en experiencias mías __._

_De antemano, gracias por leer._

_Espero les guste este primer capítulo y como todo escritor, __**vivo de los comentarios.**_

_**Mel.**_

* * *

><p><em><span>1-. Descubrimiento.<span>_

"_Hazme visible en tu mundo mortal"_

_**Visible-Jaguares**_

* * *

><p>Caminaba distraída entre las callejuelas del húmedo Londres. Había estado lloviendo toda el día y solo hasta en la tarde había cesado. Perfecto para ella, dado que tenía que salir, estuviese como estuviese el clima. Al menos ahora se ahorraba una mojada y el peso de un paraguas. Podía aparecerse, pero no se iba a arriesga,r además de que andar al estilo muggle le gustaba. Ese día en especial le estaba ayudando a aclarar su mente.<p>

Saltó varios charcos, sumida en sus pensamientos, y casi besa el suelo al resbalar en el liso pavimento, por suerte mantuvo el equilibrio. Se hizo una nota mental de tener más cuidado. Ella con su conocida torpeza entre asfalto peligrosamente mojado y barro, no era una buena combinación.

Siguió transitando entre avenidas y parquecillos, hacía unos cuarenta minutos de su departamento a la susodicha casa. Ya se sabía el camino de memoria. Metió sus manos en el ligero suéter que portaba, puesto que después de las lluvias, permanecía una fresca brisa que era agradecida por los habitantes luego de soportar el caluroso junio que había azotado en la ciudad.

Sentía como su cabello de un rosa chicle, bailaba con el viento y en ocasiones se le pegaba a la cara, logrando que despertase de sus ensoñaciones. Nymphadora Tonks era una chica alegre y extrovertida, sus momentos de silencio eran escasos. Sin embargo ese día algo le había inquietado, dejándola pensativa. Algo muy extraño.

Podía decirse que llevaba oficialmente dos semanas dentro dela Ordendel Fénix, una organización secreta liderada por Albus Dumbledore, con el objetivo de derrocar a cierto mago tenebroso y su ejército. Había sido invitada por su maestr Alastor Moddy, para los amigos "Ojoloco", sabiendo la amistad que había entre este y el director de Hogwarts, Moddy había propuesto a Nymphadora como una candidata ideal para pertenecer ala Orden. Yella había aceptado encantada. Aún no tenían misiones concretas, dado que apenas tomaba forma el grupo, pero ella había asistido a todas las reuniones cada tercer día, desde su ingreso. Conocía a varios, pero otros le eran unos totales desconocidos.

Con su naturaleza sociable, Tonks no había tenido problema alguno para integrarse, no era la más joven ni la menos inexperta, así que se había acoplado de maravilla. Pero eso no le hacía sentirse incomoda todavía con algunas personas.

Se mordió el labio, recordando el curioso sueño que había tenido la noche anterior. Antes de dormirse había visto una película muggle por la televisión, gracias a su padre conocía de esos aparatos, en donde un grupo de amigos eran amenazados a muerte. La escena era impactante, aunque no paso nada grave, por un motivo desconocido la situación se había quedado grabada en su cabeza. Su sueño era parecido, había recreado el suceso de peligro pero en vez de los actores muggles, había varios miembros dela Orden, incluyéndola a ella.

En la película los amigos se abrazaban tratando de consolarse mientras veían como se acercaba su fin. En la versión de Tonks, no se abrazaban, pero todos estaban muy asustados, tenía al lado de ella a Ginny Weasley, lo recordaba bien a pesar de no haberle visto la cara. La metamorformaga estaba consciente de que estaba a punto de morir, y sin embargo no sentía rastro alguno de terror o angustia, era como si no le importara mucho lo que estuviera pasando. De pronto, de entre la multitud que tenía alrededor, había salido una mano. Una mano que había reconocido al instante, y que rápidamente se había aferrado a ella.

El tibio y suave contacto fue tan real, que en el sueño compuso una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. No le importaba que estuviera a punto de ser aniquilada, estando con él, nada importaba más que ese roce de manos. La suya junta a la de él. Y había despertado, con esa sensación de calor en su mano derecha. Incluso le había tomado unos segundos darse cuenta de que estaba en su cama, en su habitación. Todavía se sentía con él, en un mundo extraño. Nunca un sueño le había parecido tan vívido. Y como era normal se había asustado.

Ahora que lo recordaba, aún podía percibir el contacto de la mano de Remus Lupin con la de ella. Ese era el grave problema. Puede que un sueño casi real muchos lo tengan, pero…¿Por qué había soñado precisamente con Remus? ¿Y agarrados de la mano? ¿Que significaba aquello? ¡SI APENAS LO CONOCÍA, POR MERLIN! ¿Por qué aquella sensación de infinita felicidad al sentirlo? Esas preguntas la habían asaltado todo el día.

No podía negar que desde que conoció a Lupin, algo en él la había atraído, pero no era nada fuera de lo común. Le había parecido atractiva su actitud, ese sentido de responsabilidad que tenía, su inteligencia, su excesiva caballerosidad, su linda sonrisa. Pero de eso, ¿A soñar con él?, le parecía algo bastante precipitado y extremo. No podía estarse enamorando tan rápido. Además, ¿Qué era el estar enamorado exactamente?

Nymphadora no lo sabía a ciencia cierta, si bien, había tenido unos cuantos novios, si así se les podía llamar, solo habían sido por no desaprovechar la oportunidad y ya. Nunca se sintió realmente enamorada, así que desconocía por completo el comienzo de ese proceso, que muchos calificaban de "lo más hermoso de la vida". Pero Remus no podía ser. Él no era para ella, se notaba a leguas de distancia. Jamás se fijaría en alguien como Tonks. Pensando con la cabeza fría, nunca habían mantenido una conversación, solo unos saludos de cortesía y había sido su máximo contacto. ¿Por qué demonios había soñado con él?

Dicen que los sueños representan nuestras anhelaciones, aquello estaba más que claro, obviamente si se diera la oportunidad de tener algo con Remus, talvez Tonks no se lo pensaría mucho. Pero era algo que nunca ocurriría. ¿Y si empezaba a encapricharse con él? Lo único que lograría sería dañarse ella sola. ¡Remus ni siquiera la hacia en su mundo! Ah…ya parecía una adolescente con las hormonas alborotadas.

Inspiró profundo y soltó el aire, antes de cruzar la última cuadra, para llegar al numero doce de Grimmauld Place. ¿Lo podría ver sin pensar en su sueño? No, no lo creía.

Observó como unos niños corrían en el parque de enfrente, tras una pelota, y como unas señoras platicaban sentadas cómodamente en una banca. El crepúsculo daba su inicio cuando ella vio aparecer entres las casas numero once y trece, otra más.

Se acercó y tocó el timbre. Se maldijo al instante por hacerlo. Le abrió una bruja bajita y algo rechoncha, de un cabello anaranjado, y una sonrisa de resignación. Nymphadora pidió disculpas por haber provocado que la señora Black, que en ese momento casi hacia estallar sus tímpanos con sus horribles gritos y blasfemias, se despertase.

Un mago alto, con una cortina de cabello negro y ojos grises, cruzó la estancia irritado y con algo más que esfuerzo, logró acallar la tronante voz. Luego le sonrió, con la misma actitud de la señora Weasley. Tonks correspondió el saludo.

-Vamos, están en la cocina- susurró Sirius Black, acompañando a su sobrina escaleras abajo. Lo siguió, cautelosa de no tropezar en aquellas penumbras en las que se encontraba sumisa aquella sección del lugar.

Entraron a una calida estancia, de techo alto y alargada, donde una conocida mesa se extendía, con los platos ya puestos y varia gente en sus sillas. El olor a deliciosa comida le golpeó en el rostro, y los cotilleos y risas inundaron sus oídos.

Sus ojos dieron de inmediato con Remus. Estaba platicando animadamente con Hestia Jones, una bruja alta de largo pelo negro y guapa, le calculaba la misma edad que Remus. Ambos conversaban, en ocasiones se cruzaba por el rostro de Remus una cálida sonrisa que hacía temblar a la metamorformaga. Al parecer esa tal Hestia lo estaba divirtiendo. Nymphadora pudo percibir las sugestivas miradas que la mujer le dedicaba a Lupin. Su sonrisa vanidosa, sus acciones, los toques casi imperceptibles de sus manos rozando casualmente las de él, sus movimientos, el pestañeo, todo era tan claro. Ella le estaba coqueteando y de una manera nada sutil. Tonks no supo cuanto tiempo llevaba parada en el umbral de la puerta observando a ese par, que ni se percataban de su presencia. Aunque, ¿Que podía esperar? Remus ni siquiera de daba cuenta que Hestia le estaba tirando la onda en sus narices.

Fue hasta que Charlie Weasley le pidió que le diera espacio para salir de la cocina, cuando la chica despertó totalmente de aquella asidua examinación de cierta persona. Fue consciente de su cuerpo, pues hasta su mente la había abandonado para irse a instalar en aquel rincón de la estancia, que percibió tener el ceño fruncido y el labio inferior atrapado con fuerza entres sus dientes. Sus manos estaban ligeramente apretadas en puños.

-¿Qué te pasa, Tonks?- Preguntó el chico, cuando la aludida se disculpó y le dio lugar para que pasara- Tienes el cabello rojo. Acaso ¿Quieres unirte al club?- Inquirió divertido, guiñándole un ojo y desapareciendo escaleras arriba.

Tonks con los ojos abiertos, se agarró un mechón de cabello y lo llevó hasta su cara, comprobando que en efecto tenía un color fuego. Inmediatamente lo cambió a un rosa chicle, confundida por su actitud. Al mismo tiempo un enojado Sirius Black, salía de la alacena donde una señora Weasley lo sermoneaba de la poca limpieza que había tenido, no solo en esa parte de la casa, sino en toda.

Todos los presentes se voltearon al escuchar los gritos de Sirius alegando que no tenía tiempo para encargarse de eso y que si tanto le molestaba que lo hiciera ella.

-¡ME DAN GANAS, SIRIUS!, ¡SOLO PARA DEMOSTRARTE LO QUE ES HIGIENE!- Decía exaltada tal cual madre regañando a su hijo- Si ya vamos a estar frecuentando esta casa, una limpieza no le haría nada mal. Esto es un cuchitril.

-Creo que me ha leído el pensamiento, querida Molly- La serena voz de Albus Dumbledore se abrió pasó, entrando majestuosamente a la cocina, seguido de un Charlie sonriente.

-¡Ah! Veo que lo has cambiado- Comentó Charlie, parándose al lado de Tonks, con sus ojos cafés analizándola. -Mucho mejor. Ya teníamos suficientes pelirrojos ¿No crees?

Nymphadora solo pudo corresponderle a su sonrisa. Aún estaba algo revuelta por su descubrimiento.

-Buenas noches a todos- La atención de la joven recayó en el director de Hogwarts que invitaba a todos a sentarse, lo cual hicieron, excepto una intrigada Molly.

-¿A que te refieres, Albus?

-Dado que el cuartel general se estableció en esta casa, y como todos seremos casi huéspedes de aquí, en efecto Molly, sería beneficioso que accedieras a que tu familia se estableciera aquí por el resto del verano y talvez más.

-¿Qué nos mudemos?

-Así es.

La cara de desconcierto y algo de asco, de Molly Weasley hizo que Sirius se riera. Un codazo de Remus, le advirtió de que era mejor que se abstuviera. El aludido se mordió los labios, incapaz de encontrar otra mejor idea de calmarse.

-Nos parece grandioso- Exclamó de pronto el señor Weasley para romper la tensión que se había creado alrededor de su esposa. El director los veía alternadamente, esperando una mejor respuesta, estudiándolos con sus penetrantes ojos azules. Algo como un tic nervioso apareció en el ojo derecho de la mujer pelirroja.

-Bien- Afirmó Dumbledore dando una palmada. Tomó asiento y procedió a continuar con la reunión.

Tonks envidió la suerte de los Weasley. Ella daría lo que fuera por irse a vivir a esa casa. Estando quien estaba… ¡Aaaalto!. Aquellos pensamientos empezaban a tomar rutas insospechadas. Sus ojos volaron de inmediato hacia un extremo de la mesa, donde Remus ponía toda su atención al profesor.

Lo volvió a examinar con detalle. Aquello se estaba convirtiendo en costumbre. Admiró la elegancia sutil con la que se sentaba, sus manos, el traje aunque un poco viejo bien puesto, sus ojos color miel, su cabello, las finas cicatrices en el rostro que lo hacían mas atractivo, su perfecta nariz, la bella sonrisa que en ese momento estaba haciendo y de nuevo esos ojos que eran capaz de derretirla como mantequilla al sol. ¡Espera! ¿Por qué la esta viendo? ¿Por qué todo mundo la esta viendo?

Sintió como Charlie, sentado a su lado, le daba un pequeño puntapié.

-¡¿Qué…?-

-Tonks, ¿Estas de acuerdo?- Inquirió su antiguo director de Hogwarts mientras la mesa completa la observaba. ¿Tan distraída estaba?

Balbució un poco antes de hablar, veía a todas direcciones como si esperaba que la respuesta apareciese por ahí bailando. La sangre se le heló. Debía de parecer una idiota. ¡Y Remus la veía! ¡¿Por qué mundo cruel?

-Aaah…-Hestia acababa de formar una sonrisa burlona. Vieja bruja. -Profesor Dumbledore- Se aclaró la garganta. Charlie le susurró disimuladamente en el oído: _Di que si…-_Claro que estoy de acuerdo- Habló tratando que la voz le sonara lo bastante segura.

-Perfecto- Exclamó Dumbledore guiñándole el ojo.

Ella dibujó una sonrisa nada convencida. Dumbledore dio por finalizada la reunión y la mayoría se levantaron de sus asientos. La metamorformaga bufó enfadada. ¿Qué demonios había sido eso? Charlie se acercó mas a ella en su silla, la veía preocupado.

-¿Qué te ocurre? Estuviste muy callada…-

-Y perdida…-Murmuró Sirius Black que en ese momento pasaba al lado de ellos.

Tonks le sacó la lengua a su tío mientras este se reía. Iba a reunirse con el causante de su distracción, Remus Lupin. Apartó la vista de inmediato. Charlie seguía al lado de ella con el ceño fruncido.

-Nada Charls, estoy algo cansada, solamente- Respondió con un tono tranquilo.

-¿Mucho trabajo en el ministerio?

-Algo…- Vaciló unos momentos, rogando que su amigo se tragara el cuento.

El pelirrojo abrió la boca para refutar, pero su madre lo llamó en ese momento.

Tonks respiró aliviada. Recargó sus codos en la mesa, y se sostuvo la cabeza. ¿Por qué le importaba tanto lo que Remus viera de ella? ¿Por qué de repente sentía una punzada de odio al ver a Hestia? ¿Qué le pasaba? Demasiadas preguntas se volvían a formar en su cabeza. ¿Por qué se cuestionaba todo? Definitivamente ese hombre le provocaba nervios.

En el acto sus ojos lo buscaron, seguía sentado con Hestia y Sirius platicando. Ajeno a todo por lo que estaba pasando Tonks. Se le hacía tan perfecto. Era ilógico que se fijara en una niña como ella. Incluso sentía que ella no le caía bien del todo. Con su pelo rosa chicle extravagante y su torpeza. Sacudió la cabeza. Complejos de inferioridad no quería.

Se levantó. Quizá si ayudaba a Molly con la cena se distraería un rato. Sin apartar su atención de Remus cruzó la estancia hasta la cocina. Paso al lado de él. Ni siquiera la vio. ¿Tan insignificante era? Notó los ojos de Hestia que curiosa se posaron en ella un segundo, pero Tonks la ignoró olímpicamente.

Quizá, antes de tacharse y sentirse una miserable, debía intentarlo. Acercarse a él. Hablarle. Eran unos completos extraños. ¿Pero como? Nymphadora no era una chica tímida, pero al estar en presencia de Remus cualquier tema de conversación se le borraba de la mente, un nudo en la garganta le impedía hablar y al parecer su torpeza aumentaba un cien por ciento más.

Y por estar tan concentrada en sus problemas de adolescente enamorada, no se percató de la maldita tabla que por los años, se había superpuesto por unos centímetros arriba de las demás. Una trampa mortal en la que ella como mosca cayó. Dio un traspié, y logró sujetarse por que Charlie salía en ese momento de la cocina refunfuñando y la atrapó.

-¡Cuidado!- Advirtió demasiado tarde. Ella solo pudo maldecirse.

-¿Estas bien?- Preguntó Sirius, que desde la mesa fue testigo (junto con Remus, gracias) de la caída.

-Si…si, solo fue…ya sabes.-Habló, sintiendo como un calor comenzaba a llenarle la cara. Las puntas de su cabello se tornaron naranjas. Y la mirada de Lupin se clavó en ella.

Talvez fuera lo que estaba esperando, pero no de esa patosa y espantosa manera.

Jaló a un extrañado Charlie de nuevo a la cocina.

Y todo por el desgraciado sueño.


	2. Chapter 2

**D: J.K. Rowling es dueña de Harry Potter.**

_**N/A:**__ Siguiente cap, la historia va tomando forma._

**Dejar comentarios hará muy feliz a su humilde servidora :D!**

* * *

><p>2-. Competencia.<p>

_Y yo no se mi amor que hago buscándote, si yo no me quiero enamorar_

**No me quiero enamorar- Kalimba**

* * *

><p>Entraron en la cocina de nuevo.<p>

-¡Auch! Tonks me lastimas- Se quejó Charlie que era jalado del cuello de la camisa por una rabiosa bruja de pelo color rosa.

-Perdón, Charlie- Contestó secamente, mientras tomaba asiento en un banquillo al lado del fregadero. Cruzó los brazos y las piernas enojada.

Con una expresión mitad divertida mitad confundida, el joven Weasley levantó las cejas interrogante.

-¿Y…?

-¡Me molesta!- Habló Tonks como niña que esta a punto de hacer una rabieta.

-¿Qué te molesta?- Preguntó el mago desconcertado.

-¡El ser tan torpe! ¡Argh!- Su frustración era demasiada, dio unos golpes en el piso con sus pies y soltó otro gruñido. La risa de su amigo la hizo enfadar más.

-¡¿De que te ríes?

-Pues de ti…-Contestó entre carcajadas.

-Ahh… gracias- Habló con evidente sarcasmo. Que gran amigo era ese Charlie Weasley.

Hizo un ademán de levantarse cuando la voz del ya calmado pelirrojo la detuvo.

-Es que Tonks, tu siempre has sido así, no se porque te enojas.

-Me enojo- Contestó con toda la seriedad del mundo- Porque ya me cansé. Un adulto no puede andar por la vida tropezándose.

-Bueno, un adulto no puede hacer el berrinche que acabas de hacer.

-Gracias de nuevo.

-A lo que me refiero, es que porque hasta ahora te enfadas. ¿Es que acaso no quieres que alguien te vea?- Inquirió con un dramatismo de incógnito, entrecerrando los ojos.

Nymphadora rió.

-No claro que…

-¡Ustedes dos!- Regaño la señora Weasley señalándolos con un gran cucharón de cocina. -A la mesa, la cena ya esta servida.

Charlie puso los ojos en blanco. Ayudó a Tonks a levantarse de su asiento, diciendo que esa conversación la tendrían pendiente.

La chica solo pudo atinar a asentir, esperando que a su amigo se le olvidara la charla. No podía mentirle a Charlie. Él había sido uno de sus mejores amigos en Hogwarts, y era con el único que seguía manteniendo contacto después de eso. Si debía explicarle su extraño comportamiento también tendría que decirle lo que le causaba Remus Lupin. No sabía si estaba lista para decir eso en voz alta. Aún estaba muy confundida.

Tomaron asiento en la mesa, al parecer eran los únicos que faltaban. Delante de ella se encontraba Arthur Weasley, y a su lado Remus junto con Hestia. Arrugó la nariz al verla, tan pegada a él. Parecía que a la mujer nunca se le acabaran las historias pues parloteaba alegremente con él, que solo asentía. Sonrió internamente al notar eso. Si bien, el que Hestia estuviera a un lado de Remus siempre, no significaba que él quería lo mismo. Lupin era demasiado amable y cortés para ignorarla o alejarse de ella. ¿Cómo podía saber si él estaba interesado en esa Jones?

Era obvio que ella si. Hestia andaba detrás de Remus, de su Remus. La fulminó con la mirada unos instantes. Además de todo, aparte tenía competencia y le llevaba mucha ventaja. Eso le preocupó. Tampoco se rebajaría al nivel de Hestia. Había formas de conquistar mucho más sutiles que esa y aun así efectivas. Se mordió el labio, pensativa. Su tazón de sopa de cebolla se estaba enfriando. Lo revolvió un poco con la cuchara. ¿Tendría que conquistar a Remus? Como lo indicaba todo, un si se aparecía en su cabeza.

Nymphadora tenía una fantasía, aunque tonta, en donde Remus se empieza a acercar a ella. En donde él muestra su interés con ella. Pero sabía perfectamente que eso no pasaría. Remus no era esa clase de hombres. Al menos eso creía ella.

Tenía que hablar con alguien, urgentemente. Alguien que la orientara en aquel mar agitado que era su mente.

Pensó en Sirius, él conocía bien a Remus, le podría decir como es él. Pero veía poco probable que su tío se prestara para tal cosa. Suficiente problemas tenía solo.

-Querida, apenas has probado la comida. ¿No estarás enferma?- La maternal voz de Molly le llegó desde un extremo.

Tonks le sonrió.

-Estaba pensando- Contestó mientras una idea le iluminaba la cabeza, Molly podía ayudarla. Era como una madre. Ella sabría que decirle. Una risa le llamó la atención. Hestia reía con Remus, pudo ver como Sirius cerca de ellos fruncía el ceño y como Molly enviaba una mirada desaprobadora. Pero al parecer nadie se percató de esos gestos más que la chica pelirrosa. El verlos tan alegres le revolvió el estómago. Era como si un dragón le escupiera fuego en la cara cada vez que miraba a ese par.

Terminó de comer apresuradamente sin saber como. Y se levantó de la mesa. Quería huir de ahí. Se despidió con la mano de los presentes, Charlie y su madre la acompañaron hasta la puerta. Ella explicó que quería visitar a sus padres por eso su ida tan precipitada. Charlie insistió mucho en acompañarla pero ella logró zafarse de él.

Salió de la casa y un fresco aire le pegó en el rostro. Deseó que así como removía y despejaba su cabello de la cara, también lo hiciera con los pensamientos que se agolpaban en ella. Necesitaba pensar con claridad, sola. Por un momento se planteó en visitar a sus padres. Tal vez su mamá le dijera algo reconfortante. Pero si tocaba ese tema, pronto surgirían preguntas como: ¿Quién es? ¿Dónde lo conociste? Y cosas por el estilo que Tonks no pensaba responder aún. Primero tenía que estar segura de sus sentimientos.

Caminó de nuevo por las calles ya oscuras de Londres.

* * *

><p>Habían pasado ya dos días que Nymphadora Tonks no ponía un pie en Grimmauld Place, ni tampoco tenía contacto con algún residente de ese lugar.<p>

Pero ese jueves ella tenía que ir de nuevo a la reunión. Estuvo pensando mucho en esos dos días de aislamiento, y su conclusión la había aterrorizado. ¿Cuándo había empezado a enamorarse de Remus Lupin? Ni idea.

Ahora ya estaba hundida casi hasta el cuello. Decidió llegar temprano al cuartel, así tendría tiempo para hablar con Molly, necesitaba platicar con ella.

Entró sigilosa, esta vez no tocó el timbre y se felicitó a si misma por eso.

La casa estaba quieta y silenciosa. Caminó distraída con la febril esperanza de encontrarse a Lupin bajando las escaleras o en la sala. No importara que no hablara con él, solo quería verlo.

¿Cómo se dio cuenta de que estaba clavada por él? Cuando se descubrió pensando en Remus todo el santo día. En su trabajo, en su casa, cuando caminaba, limpiaba, veía la televisión o hacía cualquier cosa. En algún momento de su rutina la imagen de Remus Lupin tenía que asaltarla. Cuando sintió que si él estuviera con ella, sería la más feliz de todo el mundo mágico y muggle. Que no le haría falta nada más.

Y era demasiado pronto para poner en las manos de un desconocido su felicidad, pero así de fuerte era su sentimiento. ¿Tenia miedo de ser herida? No. Era temprano para pensar en eso. ¿Cuándo le confesaría a Remus lo que sentía? Tampoco lo sabía.

Tropezó con el paragüero en forma de pierna de troll, y ya estaba preparada para sentir el piso en su cara. Se maldijo por ser tan despistada. Sin embargo nunca sintió el golpe. Alguien la sostuvo por poco, Nymphadora suspiró por su suerte. Pero al ver unos ojos color miel que la veían entre divertidos y preocupados, la sangre le hirvió y su corazón latió frenético. Sonrió por su gran suerte. Le devolvieron la sonrisa. ¡Por Merlín!

La soltó rápidamente cuando se puso en pie. Carraspeó al notar la mirada penetrante de la metamorformaga sobre él. La chica volvió al mundo.

-Deberíamos de mover eso- Murmuró con la sonrisa aun en sus labios, señalando con la cabeza el paragüero asesino.

-Si, creo que eso evitará que me mate. Al menos que me persiga.

Remus rió ante el comentario y Tonks quiso perderse entre su bella sonrisa.

-¡Mi sobrina perdida!- Exclamó Sirius bajando las escaleras. Llegó hasta ella y le dio un abrazo. Hestia salió del mismo lugar de donde probablemente salió Lupin. Tonks inconscientemente se abrazó más a su tío. La poca llama de la esperanza se había apagado tal y como se había encendido.

Dicen que un amor no crece sin el aliento adecuado. Tonks tenía que descubrir si Lupin era el correcto.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: Confesión

_Nobody said it was easy_

_(Nadie dijo que era fácil)_

** The Scientist- Coldplay**

* * *

><p>-¡¿En donde te habías metido, ingrata?- Preguntó fingiendo enojo Sirius Black mientras se separaba de la chica de cabello rosa sutilmente más pálido que de costumbre- Eres consciente de que estoy aquí pudriéndome en esta casa y me niegas tu compañía. Te he extrañado ¿Sabes?- Habló con un puchero en la boca y ojos de perrito abandonado. Tal vez si estuviera en su forma canina a Tonks le hubiera causado ternura, pero como Sirius, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no reírse en su cara.<p>

-¡Ay no seas tan melodramático!- Le regañó intentando que no se le notase lo afectada que estaba por lo que había visto en los últimos veinte segundos. Remus sosteniéndola, salvándole de una mortal caída, bromeando con ella, con sus ojos cálidos y la perfecta sonrisa para darse cuenta que estaba con Hestia en la sala. Y se había ido con ella, probablemente a la cocina. -Solo fueron dos días- Continuó- Además he tenido mucho trabajo en el ministerio.

-Mas te vale jovencita- Advirtió el animago apuntándola con un dedo, para luego esbozar una sonrisa. La abrazó por los hombros.

Nymphadora le sonrió también, aunque se sorprendió al notar que le había costado hacerlo.

-¿Me perdonas?- Le preguntó al hombre de melena negra y profundos ojos grises. Él asintió. -Bien, ¿Dónde está Molly?

-En la cocina, ¿Tan pronto me vas a dejar?- Inquirió con resentimiento.

-Eres peor que un novio. Pensé que con Molly y Remus te bastaba.

-¡HEY!- Reclamó con disgusto el mago -Para empezar, ya quisieras haber tenido la posibilidad de haber salido conmigo.- Tonks negó con la cabeza riendo -En segundo estoy muy solo, Molly solo me regaña y me trata como si fuera un elfo y Lunático me ha cambiado.

-¿Cómo que te ha…?

-Por esa Jones- Habló antes de que la chica terminara su pregunta.

El frío que sintió en ese instante no se debía al clima. Era algo diferente, que le recorrió todo el cuerpo al escuchar que Remus estaba con esa mujer. Trató de disimular que no le pasaba nada extraño y dirigió sus sentimientos aparentando que se preocupaba por su tío. Su respiración se torno irregular. Sin poder controlar su tristeza en su voz preguntó:

-¿Sale con ella?

Su ceño estaba fruncido, y las puntas de su cabello se tornaron negras. Internamente no quería escuchar la respuesta, ¿La soportaría?. Un escalofrío la recorrió. Sus piernas amenazaban con fallarle.

Sirius se quedó contemplándola en el silencio que se había formado. Intrigado la analizaba. Se acercó a su sobrina y tomó un mechón de cabello negro y rosa.

La joven auror cerró los ojos lamentándose. ¿Por qué fue tan obvia? Ahora Sirius sospecharía, observó a su tío pero este seguía absorto con la mirada perdida en algún punto. Soltó su pelo y sacudió su cabeza.

-No…no sé- Admitió encogiéndose de hombros -Pasa mucho tiempo con ella pero en realidad no se hasta que punto han llegado. Quiero pensar que si fuera su novia o estuviera enamorado de ella me lo comentaría- Mencionó amargamente.

Tonks no estaba muy convencida con aquella respuesta. No era necesario que Lupin como hombre adulto, fuera cual adolescente a contarle sus aventuras amorosas a su amigo, por muy cercanos que estos sean. Bien podía mantener una relación con Jones sin que Sirius estuviera enterado.

Asintió con la cabeza. Sentía como las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos. Pero no derramó ninguna. Aún no era tiempo de llorar por él.

-¿Pero por que te pones así?- El tono de voz del animago fue tierno, casi paternal.

-Es que, Sirius. No sabía que tú estabas así tan solo. Perdóname, no me imagino lo mucho que has sufrido, primero en Azkaban y ahora aquí. -Odiaba mentir, y menos a alguien que apreciaba, pero era lo mejor. No quería alterar las cosas. -Yo…cuanto lo siento.

Y si vaya que lo sentía. Se abrazaron, ambos conmovidos por diferentes razones.

-No te preocupes- dijo Sirius tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto -Estoy bien.

-No, no. Yo procuraré visitarte siempre que pueda- Tenía que hacerlo. Al final de cuentas, Sirius ya era una persona importante en su vida, y le quería.

-Con eso me basta- Concluyó el atractivo hombre ojigris brindándole un gesto cariñoso. Se separaron. Tonks cambió su cabello, volviéndolo completamente de un rosa pálido. -Bien, tengo que subir. Parece que Buckbeak esta enfermo.

-¿Qué tiene?

-Bueno no se con exactitud, nunca fui muy bueno que digamos con eso de las criaturas mágicas- Hizo una mueca dejando entrever su dentadura. Evidenciando su naturaleza salvaje -Pero se le están cayendo mucho las plumas. Ya le envié una carta a Hagrid, pero no me ha contestado.

-Espero que se recupere- Nymphadora sabía que su tío era muy unido al hipogrifo. Ambos fugitivos de la ley y rebeldes. Posó su mano en el brazo de él por unos segundos -Iré con Molly. Nos vemos más tarde.

-Me la saludas- Habló con sarcasmo Sirius subiendo las escaleras.

La metamorformaga no rió. Estaba demasiado abrumada. Respiró hondamente mientras avanzaba hacia la cocina, en el sótano. Sabía que ahí estarían Hestia y Remus. Tal vez pudo haberse quedado mas tiempo en el vestíbulo, pero ¿Para que?, tarde o temprano tenía que enfrentarse a ellos.

Caminó tratando de serenarse. Pronto entró a la conocida estancia. Una de las únicas decentemente habitables, cabe decir, de esa mansión. Y ahí estaban.

Sentados en la mesa, juntos, charlando. No estaban tomados de la mano, ni rozándose, ni siquiera se veían a los ojos. Ella parloteaba mientras Remus la escuchaba jugando con una servilleta. Ambos alzaron la vista para verla cruzar el umbral.

-Buenas tardes- Saludó Tonks con indiferencia. Igualmente, los dos respondieron el saludo. Caminó concentrándose en no verlos. Se sentía como una brisa, invisible.

Una señora regordeta de cabello rojo salió de detrás de una alacena. Avanzó a ella con los brazos extendidos y una expresión de suma alegría.

-¡Querida! Que gusto verte.

La abrazó para luego separarse de ella y verla con ojo crítico.

-Te hace falta comer, estas más flaca. Mira que estos días te has descuidado.

-Pero si he comido bien- Alegó la metamorformaga fingiendo indignación. Extrañaba de menos los mimos de Molly, era ella como una segunda madre.

-Todos dicen lo mismo. Ahorita veras lo que es una buena comida. Y eso va para ti también, Remus- Dijo señalando al castaño que estaba parado al lado de Tonks. Esta se sobresaltó por la cercanía. Instintivamente buscó a Hestia, que se encontraba detrás del mago.

-Tengo que irme. Nos vemos al rato, Remus.- Dijo Hestia, el aludido le sonrió y la señora Weasley la ignoró completamente. La bruja salió, con su largo cabello negro ondeando detrás de ella.

Tonks la admiró. Ella parecía una cría al lado de esa mujer, tan atractiva y femenina. Con tacones, falda ajustada, blusa con escote, el maquillaje provocativo, que hacía un gracioso contraste con sus tenis desgastados, sus jeans deslavados y su camiseta de las Brujas de Macbeth, suspiró.

-¿Dónde esta Sirius, Molly?- Preguntó Lupin, viendo como la mujer se volvía a adentrar en la alacena, motivo por el cual no fue escuchado.

-Con Buckbeak- Le contestó Nymphadora, sin verlo a los ojos. Sin embargo, él la miró un instante.

-Gracias- Murmuró sonriéndole y salió de la cocina.

Embobada por unos segundos, salió de su trance cuando Molly apareció de nuevo con algunas verduras en las manos.

-¿Y Remus?- Inquirió, dejando las calabazas en la mesa.

-Se fue a ver a Sirius.

-Menos mal. Ese hombre ha andado estos días de un humor espantoso.- Comentó, convocando con su varita unos cuchillos y cacerolas, que volando aterrizaron en la superficie de la mesa.

La chica de pelo rosa, tomó asiento y empezó a juguetear con una de las verduras.

-Si, me ha dicho que se siente muy solo.

-Pobre- Se lamentó la señora Weasley chasqueando la lengua. Los cuchillos se levantaron y la calabaza que momentos antes estaba en las manos de la joven auror fue a dar con el resto que se empezaron a cortar en finas rodajas.

Tonks se quedó repentinamente en silencio. No sabía como empezar a decirle lo de su enamoramiento. Tamborileó con sus dedos, nerviosa, con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la descascarillada pared que tenía enfrente, gesto que no fue desapercibido por la mujer pelirroja.

-¿Ocurre algo?- Preguntó amablemente levantando las cejas.

Como respuesta ella suspiró. Molly, madre de siete hijos, la mayoría adolescentes, sabía que aquello era un si definitivo. Se sentó al lado de ella, con expresión maternal.

-Sabes que puedes contarme todo, Tonks. Tienes mi confianza.- Alentó la señora, tomándole una de las manos. -¿Por qué esa cara?

-Si, Molly, se que puedo confiar en ti. Por eso mismo vine más temprano. Necesito hablar contigo.

-Pues, soy todo oídos. No me gusta verte afligida.

Vaciló un poco antes de seguir. Se acomodó en la silla, pensando en como comenzar.

-¿Sabes si Remus anda con Hestia?- Pregunta estúpida y necia. Pero ya la había hecho y la cara de Molly Weasley era un poema. La mujer ocultó una sonrisa antes de levantarse y seguir con sus quehaceres, aquello sería para largo. Tonks compuso una mueca, ¿Eso era un si? ¿Le daría el pésame? Oh, Merlín quiera que no.

-Sinceramente no sé- Habló Molly luego de un tiempo que a Tonks le pareció infinito- Es seguro que han andado muy juntos. Todos hemos sido testigos de eso.

Las verduras se vertieron con un gracioso baile a una gran olla en el fuego, seguidas de un trozo de carne

-Pero parece que solo son amigos. Al menos… querida quita esa cara, pareciera que te he dado la peor de las noticias. ¿O así es?- Curioseó con una picardía en los ojos.

La referida se sonrojó hasta la raíz de su corto cabello.

-Bueno, como sea. Yo no he visto indicios de Remus por querer algo más con ella. Más bien pienso…- Y se detuvo como si necesitara reflexionar para decir aquello -Pienso que ella es la que lo persigue. Si quieres mi opinión personal, a mi nunca me ha dado buena espina esa Hestia. Se me hace una mujer, que se yo, que solo busca compañía. Igual no la puedo juzgar tan severamente, apenas y la conozco.

-Yo también quiero pensar lo mismo. Que es ella la que anda detrás de él- Comentó con amargura.

-¿Desde cuando?- Indagó la señora Weasley, viendo con interés la reacción de la joven.

Esta evitó la penetrante mirada de la mujer. Con su cabello multicolor, se mordió el labio apenada por parecer una chiquilla.

-Hace unos días me di cuenta de lo que sentía. Pero la atracción empezó desde que lo conocí.

-Quien lo diría- Dijo más para si, Molly. -Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado.

-¡Ni yo!- Exclamó Nymphadora levantándose de la silla, empezando a caminar de un lado para el otro -De repente entró a mi vida así de la nada. De pronto pensaba en él todo el día, hasta en mis sueños estaba. Yo…yo…y él no sabe nada de nada. Ni siquiera le pasa por la cabeza. ¡No me hace en su mundo! Y nunca lo hará.

-No puedes decir eso.- Empezó Molly viendo con tranquilidad a Tonks.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Pero es que se me hace tan difícil acercarme a él, es tan… Me confunde totalmente. Y luego esa Hestia que anda ahí, revoloteando.- Hizo un ademán con la mano, sentándose de nuevo -Te aseguro que aunque le gritara en la cara que lo quiero, no me escucharía.

-Bueno eso no lo sabrás, hasta que no lo intentes. Empieza a acercarte a él. Y Hestia no debe ser una molestia para ti.

-No quiero verme tan obvia como ella- Respondió Tonks haciendo una cara de asco.

-Hija, estas muy lejos de parecerte a esa- Posó una mano en el hombro de la chica -Tranquila, no te desesperes. Solo confía en ti, si en verdad lo quieres, lo tendrás.

-Esto es tan complicado- Musitó Tonks recargando sus brazos en la mesa, para luego hundir el rostro entre ellos.

-Nadie dijo que fuera fácil.

-¡Hola señoritas!- Habló una alegre voz haciendo intervención en el lugar.

-¡Charlie!- Exclamó la señora Weasley, saludando a su hijo, quien le dio un beso en la mejilla. Luego dirigiéndose a Tonks dijo- ¿Y esos ánimos?

-Nada importante- Dijo alzando la cabeza para saludar a su amigo, el cual se sentó al lado de ella.

-Te creo- Señaló con sarcasmo.

-Luego te digo ¿Si?-

-Me tendrás preocupado.

-No es nada de que preocuparse- Insistió la auror.

-No seas mala ya me dejaste con la intriga una vez, dos veces es demasiado para mi. Pienso en miles de cosas ¿Sabes?

-Ya, ya. Está bien- Alzó sus manos, con las palmas extendidas en señal de rendición -No podré con el remordimiento de conciencia.- Se acercó al pelirrojo, escuchó pasos que bajaban a la cocina. Así que susurrándole en el oído, lo dijo en tres sencillas y claras palabras- _"Me gusta Remus"._

Fueron las suficientes para hacer que un Charlie Weasley estupefacto casi se cayera de la silla.

-¡¿QUÉ!- Profirió por todo lo alto, saltando de la silla para encararla. Pero su amiga ya había huido hacia la cocina con su madre. Y vio la razón del porque, dado que en ese preciso momento Sirius Black y el susodicho hacían acto de presencia en la habitación.

* * *

><p><strong>LOS RR SON AMOR<strong>

(Como dice una amiga mia NL ;)


	4. Chapter 4

_**D: La idea del romance entre Lupin y Tonks pertenece a J.K. Rowling.**_

Capitulo 4: El plan y confusión.

_Me importas tú y tú y tú, y solamente tú y tú y tú, y nadie más que tú._

** Piel canela-Bobby Capó**

* * *

><p>-Huelo a comida- Dijo Sirius Black entrando a la cocina, olfateando el aire- Me muero de hambre- Exclamó al ver las ollas que temblando estaban en una esquina encima del fogón.<p>

-Lástima, porque tendrás que esperarte- Lo tranquilizó su amigo Remus Lupin posando su mano en el hombro del animago -Hola Charlie- Saludó al pelirrojo que clavado en el piso parecía haber sufrido un shock emocional bastante fuerte.

Atinó a corresponder el saludo torpemente con la mano.

-Creo que alguien más también tiene hambre- Murmuró Sirius observando al joven -¿Y esa cara Charls?- Preguntó el mago dándole una palmada en la espalda, para luego sentarse. El chico reaccionó, seguía anonadado por la revelación de su amiga.

-Yo…estaba pensando- Sacudió su cabeza, y dirigió una mirada hacia donde se encontraban su madre y Tonks detrás de una separación de madera, preparando algunos bocadillos. Tomó asiento de nuevo, al lado del hombre de ojos color gris.

-Ajá. ¿En dragones?- Trató de adivinar Sirius que en ese momento su cara se veía iluminada por el resplandor de una excelente idea en su cabeza. -Hey, ¿Tú debes saber algo de criaturas mágicas no?

-Supongo- Respondió distraídamente Charlie, viendo por el rabillo del ojo a Lupin caminando directo a donde se encontraba la chica de pelo rosa. Era raro que esa pequeña declaración cambiara la forma de ver que él tenía del hombre lobo.

-¡Perfecto! A ver si me puedes ayudar, es que Buckbeak…-

Pero Charlie apenas oía alguna que otra palabra de lo que le decía el primogénito de los Black. Estaba muy lejos, pensando. Se sentía raro, aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta. Tonks… ella era una persona muy especial para él. Era una de sus mejores amigas, pasaron momentos increíbles en el colegio, con ella tuvo una conexión que con nadie más había experimentado.

En ocasiones se descubría pensando en ella más de lo normal. Y si, como era de esperarse, en contadas veces se imaginó tener algo más con ella. Se preguntaba que sucedía si fueran novios. Charlie era consciente de que Nymphadora no sentía nada por él que no fuera una pura y simple amistad, y él apreciaba eso. En ningún momento se le pasó por la cabeza expresar aquellos sentimientos extraños que lo abordaban. Tenía miedo de que su relación se tornara incómoda a causa de eso. ¿Para que correr el riesgo? Ella le había dicho que le gustaba Lupin. ¿Él que había sentido al escuchar aquello? Asombro, si. Se había sorprendido de que se lo hubiera dicho tan directo, tan repentinamente. No se lo esperaba. Alegría, estaba feliz por ella. Miedo, no quería que ella sufriese por Remus. Apenas lo conocían. Fidelidad, Charlie estaría para Tonks pasase lo que pasase, ella tenía su apoyo incondicional.

Todo estaba bien. Al menos, eso quería pensar.

-Pero Hagrid no me ha contestado, ¿Tu que opinas?

La pregunta del animago despertó al pelirrojo de su ensoñación. Pero gracias a Merlín y a Moddy y Kingsley que entraban en ese intervalo, no se vio atrapado en un apuro, dado que no había escuchado absolutamente nada de que lo que Sirius había querido decirle.

Minutos más tarde, el profesor Dumbledore entró, acompañado de Severus Snape, Minerva Mcgonagall, y demás integrantes de la Orden del Fénix, incluyendo a la queridísima Hestia Jones.

La junta fue breve. Pronto sacarían a Harry de Privet Drive. Sirius se veía emocionado. Tenía muchas ganas de ver a su ahijado. El ministerio seguía igual de ciego ante el regreso de el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado y las cosas fluían con una normalidad espeluznante, teniendo en cuenta los tiempos oscuros que se avecinaban.

Entre murmullos, miradas de Hestia sobre Remus, gestos interrogantes de Charlie para Tonks y una sonrisita pícara de esta última, la reunión terminó. La señora Weasley se acercó al director de Hogwarts, mientras algunas personas salían, puesto que no todos se quedarían a cenar.

-Albus- Lo dijo casi con pesar -He pensado que este fin de semana, sería bueno para que Arthur y los niños se instalarán por completo aquí.

-Me parece una excelente idea- Asintió amablemente el mago, viendo a la mujer regordeta bajo sus lentes de media luna.

Molly sonrió al escuchar que su propuesta era aceptada.

-Tal vez pueda llevarme un poco de ayuda de aquí, para hacer el traslado más rápido. Quizá un día o dos.

-¿Y quienes serían Molly?

-Bueno, Tonks me podría ser útil, ella no trabaja esos días…-

-Será mejor que hables con ella.

-Gracias Albus.

-Gracias a ti, querida Molly.

-¿Se quedará a cenar?-

-Desafortunadamente tengo una tarea por concluir. Será otro día. Buenas Noches- Se dirigió a todos que ya estaban preparándose para comer. Y con un porte majestuoso Dumbledore abandonó la estancia.

-¿Para que me necesitas Molly?- Preguntó la metamorformaga, que había escuchado parte de la conversación.

-Iremos a la Madriguera- Contestó levantando su varita haciendo que la comida se sirviese sola. Un grito de júbilo por parte de Sirius provocó que la mujer pelirroja rodara los ojos- Me ayudarás querida, en las cosas necesarias para mudarnos aquí. Ya que veo que será una larga estadía- Soltó con resignación.

-Con gusto.

Pero la señora Weasley no la escuchó, o fingió no hacerlo, pues rápido con un brillo en los ojos, se volteó a donde se encontraba Lupin charlando con Hestia.

-¿Tu también podrás Remus?- El aludido frunció el ceño confundido, antes de que pudiera preguntar algo, la bruja se adelantó- A mudarnos. Este fin de semana iré a la Madriguera, y necesitaré manos extras.

-¡YO TAMBIÉN QUIERO!- Exclamó Sirius que fue ignorado por completo.

-Limpiarás- Le susurró Tonks a su tío, el cual hizo una mueca de desilusión. La chica rió.

-Por supuesto, Molly.- Respondió el licántropo tomando de su jugo de calabaza, Hestia solo observaba en silencio- Aunque todo depende de Sirius.

Tanto Nymphadora como Molly bufaron. El animago podía ser muy impredecible.

-Sobreviviré sin ti, Lunático- Hizo un ademán de insignificancia, sin parar de comer- Ayuda a las señoritas.

Y tan rápido como dijo eso, la señora Weasley se dirigió a Tonks y le guiñó el ojo fugazmente. Triunfante.

* * *

><p><em>No se preocupen por Charlie. Él esta bien :). Prometido prometidito. <strong>LOS REVIEWS SON AMOR.<strong>_


	5. Chapter 5

**D: La idea del bello romance entre Lupin y Tonks es propiedad de J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

><p><span>Capitulo 5: El viaje.<span>

_Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love_

_(Busca dentro de tu corazón y encontraras amor, amor, amor, amor)_

** I'm Yours- Jason Mraz**

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, muy de mañana, una extraña pareja por sus aspectos llamativos, platicaban amenos en el comedor de la vieja cocina de Grimmauld Place 12.<p>

-Dime- Decía un chico pelirrojo mientras mordía su tostada -¿A que plan macabro has llegado con mi madre?

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Contestó con desconcierto una joven de extravagante cabello azulado, que untaba mantequilla a un pan.

-Por lo de ayer- Aclaró algo inseguro Charlie -Conozco a mi madre y te puedo jurar que el que haya invitado a Lupin no es pura casualidad.

La simple mención de su amor, aún platónico, provocó que Tonks tumbara un vaso de jugo de calabaza que reposaba al lado de ella en la mesa.

El líquido salió disparado y como si se hubiera multiplicado en el aire empapó el mantel, parte del piso y salpicó los zapatos negros de Sirius Black que entraba en ese justo instante al lugar.

-Buenos di… ¡Y apenas son las siete de la mañana!- Farfulló el afectado con pena, observando como las gotas resbalaban por la lisa superficie de su calzado.

-Perdóname- Se disculpó la metamorformaga alzando su varita para limpiar el desastre. Con una viruta el jugo regresó al vaso.

-Te perdono, pero tendrás que pagar el daño- Amenazó tomando una tostada de un plato que permanecía en la mesa.

-¡Hey! Esa era mía- Exclamó Charlie al ver como el animago la cogía y se la llevaba, dándole mordiscos, desapareciendo en las escaleras. El joven suspiró- Ya que.

-No hay ningún plan "macabro"- Prosiguió con el tema Tonks, volviendo a sentarse.

-Quizá tú no lo sepas, pero si le dijiste lo que a mí…- Nymphadora asintió lentamente con la cabeza- Bueno, entonces ella ya tiene uno que se puso en marcha justo ayer.

-¿Quieres decir que será algo así como mi cupido?

-Probablemente- Respondió el mago, encogiéndose de hombros. Aquello sonaba raro.

Tonks rió.

-Por el grito que pegaste ayer creo que te sorprendió la noticia- Comentó con más delicadeza, viendo nerviosamente la cuchara de la mermelada.

-La verdad si- Admitió Charlie un poco reacio a tocar esa conversación- Pero no tiene nada de malo digo…-Vaciló un poco antes de volver a hablar -Es un buen hombre- Opinó como si tratara de convencerse de ello.

-Hablas como si me fuera a casar con él- Expresó la joven en una mezcla de diversión y temor en el rostro. Charlie empezó a tararear la marcha nupcial, en tono de burla. Tonks le pegó en el brazo antes de soltar una carcajada. Ambos rieron.

Luego se formó un silencio que ninguno de los dos supo definir. Evitaban mirarse a los ojos, como si una pared hubiera aparecido en medio de ellos, aún así no era lo suficiente para incomodar.

Tonks fue la primera en romper aquello.

-¿Me ayudarás?- Preguntó tímidamente con un semblante de cordero a punto de degollar, causando que Charlie frunciera el ceño y apretara los labios, admitiendo su derrota.

-¿Tengo opción?- Respondió pero al instante calló. La mirada asesina que recibió le indicó que no era una broma para nada graciosa- Sabes que si Tonks.- Aceptó sinceramente.

-¿En serio?

-Claro.

Por unos instantes Nymphadora pensó que Charlie se negaría, pero ¿Quien no lo haría? Le estaba pidiendo algo estúpido. Como niños de primer grado que mandan a su mejor amigo con el chico que les gusta para enviarles saludos. Obviamente no la iba a ayudar de esa forma, pero en resumen era casi lo mismo.

Sus ojos se iluminaron al escuchar la afirmación del joven. Lo abrazó.

-Gracias- Murmuró Tonks. Charlie la estrechó más fuerte. Si ella era feliz así, él también lo sería.

* * *

><p>-¿Listos?- Gritó la señora Weasley al pie de la escalera. Llevaba puesta una capa de color tinto amarrada al cuello y un pequeño sombrerillo de lana. Junto a ella, recargado a la pared un Remus Lupin ataviado con ropa más informal que su habitual traje, esperaba paciente. Unos jeans negros y deslavados con una camiseta gris pegada al cuerpo, cortesía de Sirius Black, le daban un aspecto más juvenil y cabe decir atractivo.<p>

O al menos esa fue la primera impresión que le dio a Nymphadora Tonks, que bajaba por las escaleras junto con Charlie.

Lupin se incorporó de inmediato, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos delanteros de su pantalón. Tonks no pudo evitar que su mirada se clavara en él. Repaso en orden, su cabello y ojos color miel, algunas pequeñas canas prematuras que no le afectaban en nada, su sonrisa iluminadora. Tal vez su examen no debía pasar más allá del rostro pero lo hizo. La camiseta gris dejaba entrever más de lo que alguna vez se imaginó conocer, estaba delgado si, de ahí su aspecto a veces enfermizo, pero tenía todos los músculos marcados. Se mordió el labio, nerviosa.

¿Cuánto tiempo se perdió Tonks viéndolo? Era un misterio. Pero él le había sonreído, quizá algo cohibido y la chica creyó desmayarse. Tímidamente le correspondió el gesto.

La magia se perdió cuando chocó directamente con el marco de la puerta. _"Oooh…si"_ ¡¿Es que nadie había sido capaz de advertirle? ¡NO!

Sintió que la sangre se agolpaba en sus mejillas, avergonzada. Maldijo a todos sus antepasados culpables de su torpeza congénita. Y claro, no fue capaz de levantar la mirada cuando Remus le preguntó si estaba bien. Solo pudo asentir con la cabeza mientras se sobaba la frente. Por un momento los ojos se le humedecieron. Era estúpida con ganas.

Fue la primera en salir de la casa. El sol de una radiante mañana pareció burlarse de ella. Había muchos muggles transitando, más de lo normal. Una ligera brisa agradable le rodeó el cuerpo.

-Querida ten más cuidado, a ver déjame verte.- Habló Molly Weasley bajando las maltratadas escalerillas de la mansión Black. Ya en la acera, tomó el rostro de la joven bruja con sus manos.

-No fue nada, Molly- Farfulló Tonks, zafándose.

-Bien- Aceptó la mujer pelirroja, dirigiendo su atención al resto -Caminaremos unas cinco cuadras a la derecha, y luego tomaremos el autobús Noctámbulo. Nos llevara a las afueras de Londres donde nos desapareceremos, a si que en marcha.

Se giró y empezó a andar a buen ritmo. Charlie se adelantó junto con ella, dejando solos a Tonks y a Remus. La metamorformaga pudo vislumbrar como su amigo le guiñaba un ojo antes de escabullirse con su madre.

Se formó un silencio. Caminaban codo con codo. La chica de cabello azul metió sus manos dentro de su delgado suéter, por no saber muy bien que hacer con ellas. En una pequeña ciudad hubiera llamado mucho la atención con su cabello azul, pero en un lugar como Londres aquello ya no asombraba para nada. El paisaje era bonito, y ambos fingían estar muy interesados en él.

Algunos metros más adelante se veían las cabezas coloradas, de Charlie y Molly. Tonks se preguntaba que hacer. ¿Hablar? Pero, ¿De qué? De vez en cuando enviaba una mirada furtiva a su acompañante que parecía sereno. ¿Por qué diablos ella estaba tan nerviosa? Comenzó a examinar sus botas a falta de otra cosa, como si fuera lo más atrayente del mundo.

-¿Ya has visitado la casa de Molly?

-¡¿Qué?...- Nymphadora levantó la cabeza de un golpe al escuchar que la había llamado, estaba tan concentrada pensando.- Perdón…-Dijo apenada. Le daba rabia parecer una tonta siempre -Es que no te escuche.

Lupin sonrió, lo cual provocó que Tonks se aliviara.

-Te preguntaba que si ya conoces la casa de los Weasley.- Volvió a hablar Remus viéndola directamente a los ojos. La joven apartó sus ojos de él, pues de la otra manera no se sentía capaz de dar una respuesta coherente.

-Si, solo una vez. Cuando salí de Hogwarts.

-Recuerdo el colegio- Dijo con nostalgia observando el piso. -¿Sirius no te ha contado nada de lo que hacíamos?- Se volvió hacia Tonks con una expresión divertida.

-Pues…no, en realidad no.- Admitió la chica sin saber a donde iba la conversación. Lo único que tenía en mente era que estaba hablando con él. Cosa que nunca había sucedido hasta el momento. Bendijo a Charlie por dejarlos solos. -Casi no he hablado con él- _Ni contigo… _pensó. -Solo se que hace algunos años tu diste clases ahí ¿No?

Lupin asintió.

-Enseñaba Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

-Oh...vaya. -Exclamó Nymphadora sorprendida -De seguro eras un buen maestro. ¿Por qué no te quedaste ahí?

-Bueno- El mago vaciló un poco, como si le incomodara aquel tema. Tonks lo percibió y deseó haber mantenido la boca cerrada. Él suspiró. -Los padres se enteraron de mi condición y no quisieron que alguien como yo educara a sus hijos.

-Entiendo.- La bruja se quedó pensativa. Si sabía algo de Remus Lupin después de todo. Que era licántropo. Se lo había mencionado Moddy al entrar a la Orden. Pero nunca le había puesto atención a ese detalle. -Parece que la sociedad mágica no a avanzado nada ¿No crees?

-¿A que te refieres?- Inquirió Lupin frunciendo el ceño.

-Bueno, que esos prejuicios ya deberían de haber sido exterminados.

Remus soltó una pequeña risa.

-Tal vez, pero las cosas no son así. Falta mucho, muchísimo trabajo para quitar todo aquello. Lo que nosotros hacemos es solo una pequeña parte.

Un típico autobús londinense rojo pasó al lado de ellos, haciendo un estruendo. Seguían caminando, siguiendo a la señora Weasley por aquellas calles poco conocidas.

-¿En que casa de Hogwarts estabas?- Preguntó la chica de pelo azul luego de un lapso silencioso que se estaba haciendo costumbre.

-En Gryffindor- Contestó el aludido con un tono más alegre. -¿Y tú?

-En Hufflepuff, era un tejón.

-Leal y trabajador- Recitó Remus sonriendo con picardía. Tonks abrió la boca sorprendida.

-¿Crees que no soy así?- Exclamó fingiendo enojo.

-No, yo no dije nada.- Respondió el mago solemne.

-Pero lo insinuaste.

-Solo estaba diciendo lo que dice el lema de tu casa- Se excusó el licántropo encogiéndose de hombros pero con una encantadora sonrisa en el rostro a la cual Tonks cedió de inmediato.

-Está bien, está bien.- Se rindió la chica alzando las palmas de las manos en señal de tregua. Observó a Lupin antes de hablar.- Estaban en Gryffindor, Sirius y…

-James- Respondió al instante el hombre- Si, ellos también iban conmigo, al igual que Peter.

La metamorformaga, conocedora de aquella trágica historia, se sorprendió al escuchar por primera vez el nombre del fallecido James Potter y del traidor Peter Pettigrew, por alguien tan cercano a ellos. Sirius jamás los había mencionado. Analizó el semblante de su acompañante y pudo percibir que hacia un esfuerzo para permanecer impasible.

-Lo siento, no debí- Trató de disculparse la joven auror, pero fue interrumpida por Remus.

-No importa- Contestó dando por zanjado el tema.

Llegaron a una típica parada de autobuses. Molly Weasley y Charlie se pararon enfrente de la vitrina de vidrio que contenía dentro una banca y un mapa de Londres. El chico pelirrojo sacó su varita y la alzó al aire en dirección a la calle. De inmediato ante sus ojos apareció un autobús de color morado eléctrico, enorme.

Tonks hizo una mueca.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Remus al ver la reacción de la chica.

-Odio este autobús- Contestó mientras subía y pagaba con sickles al revisor.

Ambos se sentaron uno al lado de otro. Lo cual hizo que las puntas del cabello azul de la joven se tiñeran de rojo, cambio que rápidamente modificó de nuevo al azul.

-¿Tu aspecto cambia por voluntad no?- Preguntó Lupin una vez sentados al lado de una gran ventana. Al parecer se había dado cuenta de su nerviosismo.

-A veces no.- Respondió Nymphadora tratando de sonar tranquila, pensando como no delatarse. -Muchas veces reflejan mis emociones o estados de ánimo. Depende de que tan fuertes sean, hay veces que no lo puedo controlar.

-Eso debe ser molesto.- Comentó Remus prestando atención al paisaje urbano que pasaba ante ellos.

-En ocasiones. No puedo ser discreta porque ya tengo el cabello o los ojos de otro tono.

El licántropo iba a decir algo, cuando Charlie, situado una silla adelante, les habló.

-Disculpen, mi madre dice que nos iremos directamente desde aquí hasta la madriguera. Es que no estábamos seguros si el autobús nos podía dejar hasta allá.

-Genial- Murmuró Tonks con sarcasmo. No es que la idea de estar mucho tiempo con Remus le fuera desagradable, pero aquel transporte le mareaba con tanto brinco y vuelta y aquello no era para nada bueno.

Lupin asintió y rió ante el comentario de la chica.

-Anímate Tonks- Escuchó a su amigo antes de voltearse de nuevo. Con una risilla. Ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Tienes motivos para decir que no te gusta- La chica cargó toda su atención en el hombre de cabello color miel, que le volvía a hablar. No podía evitar que su corazón se acelerase cuando la llamaba. -Una vez…-Y paró como sopesando si debía de contar aquello -Bueno, el día en que Sirius escapó de Grimmauld Place, tomó este autobús para llegar a la casa de James. Había conseguido (Merlín solo sabe de donde) alcohol muggle, varias botellas según Sirius. Y se las tomó en el camino para festejar. Te imaginarás que cuando se bajó y fue a abrazar a James que lo estaba esperando…bueno basta decir con que James nunca lo perdonó, clasificándolo como la peor y más asquerosa experiencia de su corta vida.

Tonks empezó a reír, Remus también rió por lo bajo.

-Ahora se que no debo de tomar mientras este en esto.

-Solo a Sirius se le ocurre tal cosa- Susurró Remus con un atisbo de melancolía.

-Me encantaría que me contarás mas cosas sobre ustedes en Hogwarts- Pidió Tonks risueña.

-Cuando quieras- Contestó Remus con una amable sonrisa, sin apartar los ojos de ella.

La metamorformaga sintió su profunda mirada, y por un momento no fue capaz de responder. Era como si se hubiera paralizado mientras sentía el frenético bombeo de su sangre correr por sus venas. Quizá hasta había dejado de respirar. Rompió el contacto por el bien suyo y de su mente.

Durante el resto del trayecto hablaron más de lo que Tonks se imaginó. Remus le contó un par de historias de los merodeadores y ella, cual niña pequeña, escuchaba absorta y comentaba de vez en cuando. Fue agradable y descubrió lo relativamente sencillo que era conversar con Lupin. Se veía presto para platicar, cosa que a Nymphadora intrigó un poco. Sin embargo trató de disfrutar aquel tiempo, preguntándose si volvería a repetirse.

Poco después llegaron a Ottery St. Catchpole, y con las indicaciones de la señora Weasley pararon frente a la torcida y alta casa. Fue hasta ese momento cuando Nymphadora se percató de que el autobús estaba casi vacío.

Feliz y algo cansada bajó de la pesadilla andante. El señor Weasley los esperaba en el descuidado y amplio jardín dándoles la bienvenida.

-Tenemos mucho que hacer- Habló apresurada Molly, quitándose su capa y colgándola en un viejo perchero al lado de la puerta. -Ginny, Ron, saluden- Regañó subiendo las escaleras.

Dos cabezas rojas se asomaron por una puerta y poco después dos chicos salieron. Tonks que no conocía al muchacho, le sonrió. Ginny era mas baja que Ron que ya estaba de la misma altura que Charlie. Primero saludaron a Remus.

-¡Profesor Lupin!- Exclamaron con alegría en sus rostros, el aludido los saludó. Con un apretón de manos y unas palmadas en la espalda a Ron, y un beso en la mejilla a Ginny. La joven auror comprobó que en efecto, Remus había sido un excelente maestro por la efusividad con que sus ex alumnos lo recibían.

Charlie hizo las presentaciones con ella. En poco tiempo había creado una amistad con Ginny, que en alguna que otra ocasión había ido a Grimmauld Place, donde se habían conocido. La chica se veía ansiosa de poder tener a otra presencia femenina en aquella casa.

Molly no tardó en darles trabajo alegando que no había tiempo que perder, dado que mañana tendrían que partir y el resto de la tarde se consumió en pláticas con Ginny, a los que poco después se les unió Bill Weasley, que había llegado unas horas antes que ellos. Bill era dos años mayor que Tonks, pero por su coincidencia en Hogwarts, se había vuelto amigos.

Nympahdora de inmediato se sintió como en su casa. Solo extrañó el ya no poder conversar con Remus. Lupin.

Ayudó a Ginny a empacar sus cosas y limpiar su habitación. Al irse por algún tiempo tenían que tomar ciertas precauciones al dejar la casa sola. Fueron al gallinero donde hechizaron un par de botes llenos de granos de maíz para que se abriera uno, cada cierto tiempo y esparciera el alimento sobre las gallinas. Jugaron un poco molestando a los gnomos antes de que la señora Weasley requiriera su ayuda en la cocina. A pesar de odiar la limpieza, Tonks se sentía bien ayudando, más con compañía tan agradable, hubo momentos en que se le había olvidado por completo que el hombre de sus sueños estaba en la misma casa.

Lo recordó cuando llegó la cena.

-Chicos quiero que después de cenar, desgnomizen el jardín.

-¡Ay…no!- Se quejaron Fred y George Weasley que hasta entonces Tonks los había visto, y estaban platicando con ella, acerca de unos dulces saltaclases, invención suya. Los cuales la auror encontró sumamente interesantes.

-Ojala hubiera tenido uno de estos cuando estaba en el colegio- Comentó la chica de pelo en ese entonces rosa, que sostenía en sus manos un pequeño tubo parecido a una caramelo.

-Puedes quedártelo- Le ofreció George con una sonrisa de comerciante.

-Si, para ti que eres nuestra amiga- Corroboró Fred.

-¿No me estarán usando como conejillo de indias?- Inquirió la referida, entrecerrando los ojos, cambiándolos a un rojo intenso para asustar a los gemelos.

-No- Replicó George, alejándose un poco de ella -¿Cómo crees?

-Están terminados- Aseguró Fred, nervioso.

-Bien- Contestó alegre Nymphadora, volviendo a su aspecto normal.

-A mi me encantaría hacer eso- Murmuró la menor de las Weasley con un dejo de admiración en su voz. Tonks le guiñó el ojo.

-Te puedo enseñar algunos trucos- Le susurró antes de levantarse e ir a ayudar a Molly con la cena.

Para el gusto de nuestra querida metamorformaga, Remus escogió la silla junto a la de ella.

-Hola- Le saludó bajito mientras tomaba asiento. Un gran plato de sopa humeante casi se estrella contra él, cuando la chica que lo portaba trastabilló al escucharlo. Gracias a los reflejos de Lupin el incidente no paso a mayores.

-¡Por Merlín! ¿Estás bien?- Quería morirse, no mejor dicho, quería que la enterrarán viva, luego la sacarán, la cortarán en pedacitos, para luego quemarlos y volverlos a enterrar. Su cabello instintivamente se volvió del color del fuego.

-Si- Contestó con un hilo de voz el hombre lobo, pálido. Luego respiró profundo y habló- Estuvo cerca.

-No quiero imaginarme que hubiera pasado si...- Ron que había presenciado todo, no pudo terminar su frase pues rápido hizo una mueca de dolor.

-Gracias, Ron- Contestó secamente Tonks. Apenadísima se fue de nuevo a la cocina. Remus sin saber el motivo, se levantó y la siguió.

-Como lo lamento- Habló al verlo detrás de ella.

-Descuida, nos pasa a cualquiera. Fue un simple accidente.

-Es que no es normal que me pase tan seguido.

-Olvídalo ¿Quieres?- Su voz sonó dulce, por un momento deseó besarlo. Se veía tan atractivo. Tan perfecto. Pero sabía que debía parar sus pensamientos.

-Vamos a cenar.

Regresaron a la mesa y todo transcurrió con normalidad. Hablaron de lo que harían mañana. Arthur les agradeció a ella y a Lupin por su ayuda, y en medio de chistes de los gemelos y una que otra llamada de atención escandalizada de la señora Weasley, los chicos salieron al jardín a cumplir con la última tarea del día. La más fastidiosa de todas.

Tonks se encontraba sentada en la mesa, haciéndole compañía a Molly que terminaba de recoger los platos y los hacía lavarse solos. Desde ahí se podía ver el jardín, con un cielo despejado libre de luna, provocando que las estrellas brillaran más que nunca. Una hermosa noche de verano.

La señora Weasley se sentó al frente de la joven auror, la cual estaba embelesada con su mirada clavada unos metros más allá, donde Charlie, Bill y Remus charlaban sentados en la elevación de madera que conectaba a la casa con el jardín. Solo podía ver sus espaldas pero con eso le bastaba.

La bruja pelirroja sonrió al percatarse de aquello.

-Tonks, Tonks- Llamó provocando que la aludida diera un pequeño salto en su asiento.

-Mande- Contestó sobresaltada, saliendo de su ensoñación.

-Anda ve con ellos- Le dijo señalando con su cabeza, a donde ella había estado viendo.

-Pero estoy contigo- Replicó la chica.

-Tonterías, yo estaré muy bien sola. Anda.

-De acuerdo- Respondió como si Molly la estuviera obligando. Se levantó con pesar y luego de unos segundos de vacilación optó por sentarse al lado de Bill. Estaban hablando sobre Gringotts y el nuevo trabajo de este, por lo que a Tonks le costó unirse a la plática. Guardó silencio por largos e infinitos minutos viendo las estrellas.

Pronto surgió el dichoso plan macabro. Que se había estado aplicando todo el día.

-¡Charlie, Bill!- Gritó la señora Weasley desde el interior de la casa. Lo demás que les gritó no alcanzó a descifrarlo, pues se había puesto muy nerviosa al ver como los dos pelirrojos se levantaban y la dejaban sola con Remus. Respiró hondo. Era demasiado para ella en un día.


	6. Chapter 6

_**D: J.K. es dueña de H.P**_

_**N/a :**Este capitulo aunque corto, me trae demasiados recuerdos. Está basado en algo que me pasó hace uff! Varios meses, y que por cierto, no se ha vuelto a repetir *llora* Pero sin duda ha sido una de las cosas más bonitas y fantásticas que me ha pasado :'). Nada más que en el escenario real, la vista era el mar, y las estrellas. _

_**Disfruten y gracias por sus comentarios :).**_

* * *

><p>Capitulo 6: Gnomos.<p>

_"So I stayed in the darkness with you"_

_(Así que me quedé en la oscuridad contigo)_

** Cosmic Love - Florence + The Machine**

* * *

><p>Evitaba su mirada a toda costa, no es que se pudiera ver mucho en aquella oscuridad en la que estaban casi sumidos, exceptuando los débiles rayos amarillentos que salían del interior de la casa y la linterna que los gemelos Weasley portaban mientras correteaban a los gnomos, junto con Ginny y Ron.<p>

Se mordió el labio. ¿Y ahora qué? Su mente quedó en blanco cuando se supo sola con Remus Lupin. Él estaba sentado junto a ella, y al parecer tampoco sabía de que hablar. Fue un silencio bastante tortuoso para Nymphadora, que se dedicó a admirar el cielo, esperando a que él le hablara. De hecho, lo había decidido exactamente dos segundos atrás.

Ella no abriría la boca, esperaría a que Remus diera el primer paso. Se maldijo por ser tan orgullosa en los momentos menos oportunos, pero así no se imaginaria cosas. Si Remus quería hablar con ella, lo haría. Era una prueba tonta, pero necesitaba sentir que ella no era la única que quería acercarse.

Pero todo seguía en silencio. En su mente se formaron varias consecuencias, cosas que su amado lobito podría hacer. Una: Se levantaría y simplemente se iría. Dos: Se levantaría y le sugeriría entrar a la casa con Molly y los demás. O tres: Le hablaría y se quedarían sentados.

_Se va a ir, se va a ir…_ pensaba Tonks, nerviosa, escuchando los latidos de su corazón a mil. Pero aquella había sido su decisión, si Remus la dejaba sola, bueno ella así lo escogió porque bien podía retenerlo con cualquier conversación estúpida. Pero ahora, ella le dejaría escoger a él. Claro que se pondría triste si se iba, daría a entender que no le interesaba. Pero si se quedaba…

-¿Te gustan las estrellas?

Se sobresaltó al escucharlo tan cerca, y si, cuando giró su cabeza para verlo, estaba más junto a ella, que cuando Bill y Charlie los dejaron. La emoción y satisfacción que la embargaron fueron indescriptibles. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa tonta se le pintara en el rostro.

-Si- Contestó incapaz de poder articular otra cosa. _Me habló, ¡me habló!..._

-¿Qué constelaciones puedes ver?- Preguntó Remus con una sonrisa viendo fascinado la bóveda celeste. Tonks se sintió feliz de poder estar así con él.

-Déjame ver- Pidió la chica de pelo rosa, examinando los cientos de puntos brillantes que se alzaban sobre ella. Trató de recordar algo de lo que le habían enseñado en Hogwarts. Luego de concentrarse, respondió. -Creo que veo a Capricornio.

-Capricornio…- Susurró Lupin dirigiendo su mirada hacia arriba. Luego alzó su brazo y con un dedo, dibujó en el aire un triángulo invertido.- Si.- Exclamó contento- Ahí está.

Tonks sonrió, mientras respiraba aliviada. Esperara que no le preguntara más de eso… por favor.

-No sabía que te gustara la astronomía- Expresó Tonks, intrigada por saber más de él.

-Bueno- Vaciló un poco, apartando sus ojos del cielo para posarlos en la metamorformaga- Casi no tengo oportunidad de ver las estrellas.

-¿Por qué?- Inquirió Nymphadora, frunciendo el ceño.

Remus se irguió en su asiento soltando un suspiro, su mirada danzaba siguiendo a los jóvenes Weasley, que corrían de un lado a otro del jardín frente a ellos, aunque los veía sin verlos realmente.

-A veces es por trabajo, cuestión de tiempo, o por seguridad, y en las noches de luna llena…- Compusó una mueca como si le desagradara pensar en eso- Con luna llena no se ven las estrellas.

-Cierto. Yo antes pasaba mucho tiempo en el ministerio y como dices, sin tiempo, uno ni siquiera repara en el bello espectáculo que tiene encima de su cabeza.

-Así es. Mi madre decía que los ideales son como la estrellas, no las alcanzas pero iluminan tu camino.- Recitó Remus con cierta nostalgia.

-Eso es muy…bonito.- Reconoció Tonks sonriendo.- ¿Crees que nuestro ideal sea una estrella?

-¿Cuál? ¿El de la igualdad mágica? ¿O el de eliminar a malvados mortifagos?- Preguntó, esbozando una sonrisa traviesa al pronunciar lo último.

Tonks rió. Remus se unió a la risa de la chica que era bastante contagiosa.

-Dudo que lo de aniquilar mortifagos sea inalcanzable- Opinó la metamorformaga.

Se quedaron en silencio de nuevo. Aunque no estuvieran solos, daba la apariencia de que habían sido encerrados en una burbuja, en un mundo donde solo estaban ellos dos y el cielo. Los gritos de Ginny, las risas de Fred, los insultos de Ron, y las burlas de George, parecían un eco lejano. Como si no estuvieran ahí, como si se hubieran trasportado a una tierra lejana y solo se tuvieran el uno al otro.

Una sensación muy diferente que Tonks nunca había experimentado. El simple hecho de estar con Remus la hacía ver las cosas de una manera distinta, como si estuviera en algún sueño. No le parecía real.

-¿Cómo era la Orden del Fénix original?- Mencionó Nymphadora con curiosidad genuina. Sus ojos le brillaban y quería alargar la compañía de Lupin lo más que podía. Claro sin forzar nada. Él aludido sonrió. Buena señal.

-Fue algo precipitado. Y teníamos mucho menos experiencia que ahora…-

Tonks no supo exactamente cuanto tiempo estuvieron platicando. Pero poco después de saber sin querer muchas cosas del pasado de Remus. Este le había sugerido que entrarán a la casa. Ella lo siguió con mal talante por acabar con ese momento, pero no podía ocultar que a pesar de eso, se sentía extremadamente feliz.

Compartieron un buen momento en la cocina, y justo después de la medianoche, Molly mandó a sus hijos más pequeños a dormir, en medio de protestas.

También Remus se despidió de todos y se fue a dormir. Nymphadora no pudo conciliar el sueño en toda la noche, pensando en él. ¿Qué significaba todo lo que había pasado en ese día? Porque había sido un avance tremendo. Aunque quisiera más, aunque deseaba que le hubiera tomado la mano en el autobús, o que la hubiera besado bajo las estrellas. Pero todo iba lento, talvez demasiado lento para su gusto.

Y la pregunta más importante se hacía latente, ¿Qué había sentido Remus con ella?

* * *

><p><em>Recuerdo que no pude dormir esa noche jajaja xD. Platiqué con mi mejor amiga hasta las 4 o 5 de la mañana ahh… en fin, <strong>espero que les haya gustado.<strong>_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling es ama y señora de Lupin (baba) y de nuestra querida brujita Tonks. **

LOS REVIEWS SON MI COMBUSTIBLE

* * *

><p>Capitulo 7: Regreso.<p>

"_You are the orly exception"_

(Tú eres la única excepción)

**The Only Exception- Paramore**

* * *

><p>El sol matutino apenas se asomaba por el horizonte cuando Nymphadora Tonks y Ginny Weasley, ya arregladas, bajaron las torcidas escaleras de la Madriguera hacia la cocina para ayudar a preparar el desayuno.<p>

En la estancia, un concentrado señor Weasley leía el profeta, mientras Molly discutía con Charlie, alegando que debería, este último, cortarse el cabello.

-¡Pero si está bien así!- Exclamaba el chico pelirrojo, huyendo de las manos de su madre que, varita en mano, trataba de convencerlo de hacerle ella misma un corte.

Charlie desesperado, en cuanto vio entrar a su amiga a la cocina, se escondió detrás de ella, usándola como escudo humano. La metamorformaga que no sabía nada paró en seco, sintiendo como la jaloneaban.

-¡Tonks, dile que estoy bien así!

La chica de cabello violeta ese día, frunció el ceño confundida. Pero hizo lo que le pedían. Vaciló un poco.

-Molly… Charlie está bien así- Habló nada convencida. Luego se volteó hacia Charlie y desconcertada le preguntó. -¿De que te estoy defendiendo exactamente?

-De que me corte el cabello.- Aclaró el joven mientras se despegaba de la espalda de la chica y se sentaba cautelosamente en la mesa, lo más lejos posible de la señora Weasley, que brazos en jarras aceptó su derrota.

-Está bien. Anda así como salvaje. ¡Parece que te has perdido en el bosque por años!

Y murmurando más cosas por el estilo, se dedicó a sacar algunos sartenes y platos con su varita.

-¡Papá, ayúdame!- Pidió el afectado, escuchando con una mueca como refunfuñaba su madre.

Arthur Weasley, que hasta entonces había querido permanecer excluido de la discusión, fingiendo que estaba sumiso en la lectura del periódico, levantó el rostro de las largas hojas y queriendo ayudar a su hijo, estaba a punto de decir algo en su favor, cuando percibió la mirada asesina que le lanzaba su esposa. Cerró la boca de nuevo, entornó los ojos, y suspiró de alivio cuando por la puerta trasera, que colindaba al patio, entraban los gemelos, cargados con unas bolsas, junto con Remus Lupin que saludó a Ginny y a Tonks con una sonrisa y un "Buenos días".

La joven auror se quedó estática. Como si la hubieran clavado al piso. Se perdió en aquellos ojos claros que la examinaban. Al coincidir sus miradas una corriente eléctrica le recorrió la columna vertebral, pero desapareció en cuanto él desvió su atención a otro lado. Y durante todo el tiempo posó sus ojos en cualquier cosa menos en ella.

Un frío se coló por su piel y un pinchazo de desilusión hizo que todo su buen semblante se derrumbara, volviéndolo a recuperar a los pocos segundos, no tenía que ponerle tanta importancia. Al menos eso quería creer.

La cocina de los Weasley, normalmente desordenada, brillaba por su impecable presentación, si bien no pudieron sacar el cochambre de la estufa o del suelo de madera oscura, el resto estaba rechinando de limpio. Molly le dio el visto bueno a todo, y olvidando la repentina pelea con su hijo, alegre mientras cantaba algo de Celestina Warbeck, -que nadie se esforzó en distinguir la letra-, cocinaba unos huevos, la ultima recolección en el gallinero, e iba de un lado a otro, embriagando a todos con un delicioso aroma.

Inmediatamente tomaron asiento, en la larga mesa con sillas, todas ellas diferentes, que recordaba a la de Grimmauld Place. Aunque nunca podía compararse el ambiente hogareño que ahí reinaba.

El desayuno cayó en monótonas pláticas que Nymphadora no se molestó en atender. Todo su ser recaía en una sola persona que estaba sentada lo más lejos que podía de ella. ¿Por qué?

La noche anterior, había fantaseado en que Remus le hablaría, tomarían un agradable desayuno juntos y todo iría tan bien como ayer. Pero ya estaba sospechando que sus sueños, por más que los desease no se cumplían, o mejor dicho sus expectativas estaban demasiado alejadas de la cruel realidad.

Trató de acercarse a él cuando daban la última limpieza a la casa antes de partir. Pero él parecía huir de ella en los momentos oportunos. No lo pudo atrapar en la cocina, ni en el patio, ni siquiera en el ático con ese feo ghoul de por medio. Empezaba a exasperarse. No se iba a convertir en Hestia, y lo acosaría de un lado a otro. Al parecer Lupin le daba mejor acogimiento a Hestia.

Decidió ser paciente y no forzar las cosas. Su cabello estaba de un naranja que bien podía competir con el de Ginny Weasley. Justo en ese momento la aludida entraba a la sala y la llamaba. Provocando que Tonks, sentada en un sillón color verde, pensando en mil y un cosas, estuviera a punto de romper su varita que agarraba con una fuerza tal, que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos.

Cerrando los ojos fuertemente para situarse en el presente, habló, tratando de parecer despreocupada.

-¿Qué pasa, Ginny?

La chica la vio con sus intensos ojos cafés, Tonks por reflejo desvió su mirada a la chimenea. Sintió como la joven pelirroja se arrodillaba frente a ella.

-¿Tonks, que te pasa a ti?- Preguntó con comprensión y curiosidad. El instinto femenino actuaba.

-¿A mí?- Repitió con fingida sorpresa- Nada- Respondió encogiendo los hombros, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Segura?...Te noto extraña.

-No, claro que no. Imaginaciones tuyas.- Se zafó la metamorformaga, levantándose de su asiento y caminando sin otra intención que huir de la menor de los Weasley.- Iré a ver que hace falta para irnos- Se excusó atravesando la sala y chocando inevitablemente su pantorrilla con la baja mesita de centro. Hizo una muda exclamación de dolor, mientras se tocaba la parte adolorida.

Se volteó hacia Ginny, que detrás de ella, la interrogaba con una ceja levantada.

-La torpeza, ya sabes…- Habló reponiéndose, saliendo lo más rápido que su pierna le permitía de ese lugar. No es que no quisiera a Ginny, pero no estaba con el ánimo para ser sometida a una plática de _"Tú estás enamorada y no me lo niegues"_. Suficiente tenía con ella misma.

Cuando salió al exterior, con un reluciente sol de las diez de la mañana, se dio cuenta que todavía faltaba mucho para que se acábese el día. No tenía porque perder las esperanzas. Charlie iba al lado de ella platicando, sobre algo de unas nuevas escobas que habían sacado. Pero Tonks apenas y le escuchaba, asentía de vez en cuando, y preguntaba en ocasiones cosas que no le importaban en lo más mínimo. Su mente se perdía unos metros más allá donde Remus Lupin caminaba solo, con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

El clima los había sorprendido con una fresca brisa que desde hace rato azotaba el país, en ese alocado verano. Luego de que Molly y Arthur se aseguraron de cerrar todo muy bien y no dejar nada fuera de su lugar, decidieron ponerse en marcha.

Llegaron hasta el borde de la carretera, que consistía en un estrecho camino de tierra donde de vez en cuando se dejaban ver algunos autos muggles. El aire movía las hojas de los robles que rodeaban la extensa parcela de los Weasley, era una agradable postal de los campos ingleses, pero a Tonks en ese momento no le parecieron interesantes ni bellos.

Seguía con sus meditaciones, inusualmente callada. Cuando estaba alegre parloteaba sin cansancio, pero últimamente el silencio le hacía compañía muy a menudo.

El señor Weasley se plantó cautelosamente a un lado de la calle y alzó su varita hacia el centro. De inmediato todos se apartaron, evitando que un gran y alto autobús de tres pisos, estrambóticamente morado, los atropellara. Nymphadora estaba tan distraída que si no fuera por Charlie, que la jaló del brazo, sería un excelente puré de bruja en la tierra.

-Ten más cuidado- Le advirtió Charlie sorprendido de sus propios reflejos. Estaba pálido como un fantasma.

-Perdón- Tartamudeó la chica, aún en su propio mundo. ¡Por Merlín, aquello casi le costaba la vida! Tenía que centrarse.

Subieron uno a uno, pagando la respectiva cuota. Los señores Weasley tomaron asientos juntos, al igual que los gemelos. Remus se sentó en un lugar solo, y Tonks tuvo el impulso de seguirlo y sentarse junto con él. Pero no lo hizo. ¿Por qué? Nunca pudo explicárselo. Se sintió falta de valor, si él la estaba evitando todo el día, era por algo. No quería forzarlo, no quería que las cosas se dieran solo por su voluntad.

Se arrepintió por esa súbita…¿Cobardía? Quizá.

Pronto se vio junto a Charlie en unas sillas un poco más adelante. Bill tomó asiento con Remus y pronto se enzarzaron en una animada plática. Tonks estaba perdida. Charlie trató de conversar con ella sobre un asunto de los dragones y sus crías que por más que se esforzaba, la joven auror perdía el hilo cada vez que le era posible. No quería lastimar a su amigo, pero aquella charla no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Ella solo tenía cabeza para él. ¿Desde cuando fue así? ¿Desde cuando todo a su alrededor carecía de importancia mientras no estaba Remus? ¿Desde cuando no disfrutaba otra cosa que no fuera su sonrisa o su mirada? Estaba ahogada hasta el cuello. ¿Aquello era amor?

_No lo sé… _Susurró afligida. Suspiró. Podía escuchar la voz de él. Podía escucharlo reír ante una broma de Bill. No pudo evitar levantar la comisura de los labios. Recargó su cabeza en el cristal de la ventana. Lo quería, vaya que lo quería, pero ¿Como saber si no era una obsesión? Un simple capricho. No. Remus era tan real para ella que la abrumaba. Deseó que él sintiera lo mismo por ella.

En algún momento Charlie se dio cuenta de que su amiga no le hacía caso, dado que dejó de escuchar su voz. Aun así, prefirió dejarlo así. Se dedicó a ver el paisaje, árboles altos, pinos y granjas, mientras sus recuerdos volaban alrededor de tres sillas más atrás.

El autobús hizo varias paradas en los pueblos cercanos. Magos y brujas subían. Tonks no les ponía atención a ninguno de ellos. Charlie hablaba con Bill, que se había cambiado delante de ellos, junto con nadie más y nadie menos que Remus. Lo tenía más cerca pero aun así, él no se había volteado ni siquiera a saludarla. Aquello le dolía en aumento.

Ignoraba a los hermanos, Bill en el asiento frente a ella, estaba recargado en el respaldo, en una postura que Tonks no le recomendaría a nadie a bordo del autobús Noctámbulo, para poder hablar cara a cara con Charlie, al lado de ella.

Remus sentado al lado de Bill, ni siquiera se movía. Quizá hasta estaba dormido.

Nymphadora empezó a tararear bajito una canción de las Weird Sisters, para entretenerse. Hablaba sobre la típica chica que no cree en el amor y que de pronto conoce a su príncipe azul y todos sus ideales se ven derrumbados por él. Tonks extrañamente se identificaba con aquella chica.

No es que no creyera en la existencia del amor verdadero, pero ella era alguien normal, una persona que no necesitaba de un novio para ser feliz, de una persona como pareja, que la amase. Era feliz así, soltera, con buen trabajo y un pequeño pero lindo departamento en el centro de Londres. Pero apareció Lupin y sin siquiera sospecharlo, revolvió todo su universo. Lo volteó todo. Y ahí estaba en ese camión que mareaba, después de limpiar, una tarea que le disgustaba en demasía y todo por él. Bueno, no era todo por él, pero debía admitir que era la primera razón en su lista por la cual aceptó todo eso.

Increíblemente, las cosas no mejoraron. La vio subir y al principio ni siquiera reparó en ella. Pero luego al notar una figura sentada en el reposabrazos de la silla de Remus, supo que algo andaba mal. Su cuerpo se congeló como si la hubieran aventado al océano ártico, la respiración se le cortó, para luego darle paso a un calor que nacía en el centro de ella. Todo eso en milésimas, cuando pudo ver con claridad a la mujer que sentada descaradamente cerca de SU Remus, hablaban. No pudo identificar si era en tono amable, meloso o romántico. Sus oídos parecían no responder, sentía una agitación como si la hubieran metido a una de esas maquinas muggles que utilizaban para lavar la ropa.

Incluso la vista se le nubló. Con esfuerzo, pudo percibir que para su alivio, la mujer no era guapa, ni bonita, pero aún así no pudo apaciguar los celos que la invadían como veneno. Apretó los dientes. Hablaban, bueno ella hablaba y reía tan falso que Tonks tuvo ganas de carcajear amargamente. Se veía a leguas de distancia que le estaba coqueteando. Pero eso no era lo alarmante, si no saber si Remus le hacía caso.

Se acordó de Hestia, y algo parecido a un gruñido salió de su boca. Charlie afortunadamente no lo notó. Seguía hablando con Bill.

Para su sorpresa su licántropo favorito, se levantó de su asiento y se lo cedió a la mujer, en un gesto puramente caballeroso. La metamorformaga no supo como responder a eso. Alzó su cabeza para examinar el autobús pero para su estupor, estaba lleno.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban viajando? Lupin se quedó parado, al no haber otro asiento disponible. Tal vez por eso le había cedido la silla…

-Puedes sentarte con nosotros.

Aquel que habló fue Charlie Weasley. Tonks contuvo las ganas de abrazarlo. Su amigo le señalaba un espacio a Remus para que se sentara. Pero para desgracia de Tonks, Remus no aceptó la oferta, diciendo que estaba bien así. La joven auror hizo una mueca que su pelirrojo compañero notó. Insistió una vez más, en el preciso momento en que el autobús daba una vuelta policíaca, Lupin ya no se podía negar.

Se sentó al lado de Charlie, y un poco apeñuscados, los hombres empezaron una plática sobre pociones y aunque ella no participaba no podía sentirse más contenta, ¡Gracias de nuevo Charls!.

Bill se unió a la larga conversación. Tonks hacia aportes menores.

¿Cuándo Charlie los había dejado y había tomado el asiento extrañamente libre junto con Ron? No lo sabía. Todo pasó tan rápido. Seguro Ginny se había ido con sus padres o algo así.

Lo único que inundaba su mente era que estaba otra vez, sola, con él. Juntos.

El habitual y maldito silencio hizo acto de presencia. La metamorformaga no pudo quitar los ojos de encima de la mujer que delante de ellos, platicaba ahora con Bill.

Trató de sonar casual, la curiosidad la carcomía.

-¿Quién es ella?- Preguntó con falsa inocencia. Remus tardó en contestar, al parecer no esperaba que le hablara.

-Isabel.- Respondió- Es una vieja amiga.

Tonks alzó una ceja, pero el gesto fue desapercibido.

-Le di el asiento, porque no había más. Hay arriba, pero me explicó el porque no le gustaba irse arriba, algo así. -Encogió los hombros dando por terminada la justificación que nadie le había pedido. El desenfado con el que habló fue suficiente para que la chica de cabello naranja se tranquilizara. Sonrió.

-¿Y como te fue con la limpieza?- Inquirió Tonks, alegre. No podía desaprovechar la oportunidad que le habían dado. Se acomodó en la silla para verlo sin problemas.

Remus soltó una risita de burla. El corazón de la joven paró un segundo.

-Bien, supongo. Ya sabes como es Molly. Incluso a mí me puso nervioso.

-Que bueno que no es mi madre -Soltó Tonks con alivio, bromeando. Remus le correspondió. -Digo, no es que mi madre sea mucho menos flexible que Molly, pero ya sé lidiar con ella.

-Me acuerdo que mi madre ponía a limpiar a mi padre, toda la casa. Aunque en realidad no teníamos tanto desorden. Éramos una familia pequeña.

-¿Ya no… viven?- Dijo con delicadeza la joven, suavizando su tono.

Con media sonrisa, Lupin negó con la cabeza.

-No- Soltó con un suspiro. -Murieron cuando yo salí de Hogwarts.

La triste idea de que a Remus la vida no lo había tratado bien surgió en su cabeza. ¿Con quien se estaba metiendo? ¿Quién era Remus Lupin?

-Hogwarts…- Murmuró la chica, como queriendo acordarse de algo. -Me hablaste de algunas vivencias con Sirius y James Potter, pero nunca me dijiste como…- Bajó la cabeza no muy segura de cómo decirlo. -Como pasabas las noches de luna llena ahí…

Al momento se maldijo por ser tan entrometida, pero era algo que le interesaba saber.

-Bien, eran extrañamente divertidas- Sonrió Remus, con felicidad genuina. Como si Tonks no le pudiera haber hecho mejor pregunta que esa. Eso la animó. -Como sabes, en quinto año, Sirius, James y Peter se volvieron animagos para solo un propósito y ese era el pasar todas las lunas llenas conmigo.

-¿Cómo?

-Veras, cuando me convierto, solo ataco a los… humanos. Pero a un animal no. Así que ellos adoptando la forma de animal, me acompañaban y bueno todos los jardines del colegio eran nuestros esa noche. Era realmente divertido.

Tonks no pudo más que sonreír. Era como si una alegría olvidada llegara de nuevo a Remus. La chica deseó poder darle esa misma alegría algún día.

Quedaron en silencio nuevamente, roto cuando Tonks acechó con otra pregunta.

-¿Cómo salían del colegio? Aunque, con Sirius, ya se que él puede salir de cualquier lado- Comentó con sorna.

-Menos de esa casa.- Susurró el mago, y de pronto ambos pensaron en el primogénito de los Black. ¿Cómo estaría solo y atrapado en esos momentos? Remus se recompuso, se acomodó en la silla y meditó un poco antes de contestar.

-Cuando yo entré al colegio, mis padres pensaron que no podría por mi condición, pero gracias a Dumbledore se pusieron las medidas necesarias para que pudiera, plantaron… ¿Recuerdas el Sauce Boxeador?

-Claro, esa cosa trató de matarme en cuarto año.

Tonks rió al ver como Lupin negaba divertido con la cabeza. A saber que habría pensado para que el árbol casi la asesinase.

-Bueno, es una planta dócil si no la molestas.- Mencionó- Solo tienes que agarrar una rama larga. El árbol tiene un nudo, con ayuda de la rama, tienes que presionarlo y se paralizara por algún tiempo. El suficiente para atravesar las raíces.

-¿Las raíces?- Comentó consternada la auror, concentrada en el relato de Lupin.

-Si, hay un pasadizo que conduce a la casa de los gritos. El lugar donde yo pasaba las transformaciones cada mes. El sauce lo plantaron para cubrir el túnel y que de esa forma nadie pudiera pasar y encontrar a un hombre lobo.

-O sea…que. La casa no esta encantada…- Dijo Nymphadora frunciendo el ceño, atando cabos, gratamente sorprendida.

-Era yo.- Concluyó Remus, disfrutando la reacción de la joven. Que saltó de su asiento, abriendo los ojos.

-¡Eres toda una leyenda!- Exclamó boquiabierta, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Bueno… tanto así como una leyenda, no creo, pero…

-¡Tonterías! Eres una leyenda, vamos, en todo lo que yo estuve en el colegio el ir a la casa de los gritos era una atracción imperdible, y él que se acercara más ¡Guau! Era todo un héroe. No seas modesto.

El mago rió tímidamente por las palabras de la joven, claramente excitada. Era como una niña pequeña a la que le acaban de contar el mejor cuento de hadas.

-Ahora todo tiene sentido.- Habló Tonks, con la sonrisa pintada en el rostro.

-Bueno, después de tantos años de vida, uno tiene muchos secretos.- Dijo Remus con una mirada un tanto misteriosa. La joven entrecerró los ojos, frunciendo los labios.

-No son tantos años…- Reconoció haciendo un ademán con la mano, para quitarle importancia al asunto- Estás joven, ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Ventisiente? ¿Ventinueve?

-Treinta y cinco- Mencionó sin evitar que la voz tuviera un matiz de pesar.

-¿Ves? Estás joven, pensé que me ibas a decir cuarenta o algo así.

Remus rió bastante divertido.

-¿Tan mal me veo?

-No, no- Negaba con la cabeza, apurada para remediar su error. _Te ves bastante bien…mmm…_- No aparentas ni siquiera tu edad.- Corrigió tratando de acallar sus pensamientos. Lupin hizo un gesto de incredulidad.

-Es la verdad.- Dijo sonando mas seria de lo que pretendía. Sus miradas se conectaron solo unos segundos, antes de que el mago la desviara, para luego aclararse la garganta.

-Bueno, ya casi llegamos- Cambió el tema, asomándose por la ventana. Los edificios ya los rodeaban, y el tráfico sonaba como si fuera hora pico.

Otro silencio se hizo, mientras veían Londres pasar. La diversidad de personas que caminaban en el calle, los típicos taxis negros, los árboles verdes por el verano, el cielo pintado de un color inusualmente azul.

El chico que daba los boletos, un joven menudo y con bastante acné en el rostro, se acercó a la señora Weasley para verificar su parada. Pronto el autobús frenaba delante del familiar parquecito que daba enfrente de las sombrías e idénticas casas de Grimmauld Place. Muchas cabezas pelirrojas empezaron a bajar.

Remus se despidió de Isabel, "su vieja amiga", y Tonks se enfurruñó en su asiento.

-Nymphadora, vamos.-Le habló parado frente a ella, esperándola. El escuchar nombrarla fue como si activara un resorte dentro de ella y se levantó rápidamente de su asiento. Si, odiaba su nombre, pero a él, por ser Remus Lupin, podía perdonárselo por una sola ocasión. Luego tendría que corregirle.

Ambos bajaron del autobús, siendo los últimos. La comitiva cruzó la calle, y frente a ellos, apareció la noble y ancestral casa de los Black.

-¿Querida vas a quedarte?- Preguntó la señora Weasley a Tonks. Esta reaccionó lento dado que estaba ocupada viendo otras cosas. Vaciló.

-No, Molly. Tengo que irme, es sábado y talvez mis padres vayan a visitarme. Gracias.

-Gracias a ti, cariño.- Agradeció antes de entrar a la casa y guiñarle un ojo.

-¡Me saludas a Sirius!- Gritó la metamorformaga, sin saber muy bien si la escuchó o no. No se dio cuenta de que Remus permanecía al lado de ella, se giró con la intención de despedirse de él, pero sus palabras la detuvieron.

-Te acompaño.

Apenas fue un susurro, pero provocó que todo en Tonks temblara. Sus piernas casi le fallaban, pero hizo una fuerza tremenda para no caer de bruces en la acera. Respiró.

-Claro.- Respondió con una cohibida sonrisa, empezando a caminar por la calle.

Cuando se instalaban silencios como aquel, Nymphadora lo mataba observando a su alrededor. El sol resplandecía haciendo que en ocasiones le cegara, haciendo con su mano un visor para poder ver.

-¿Vives muy lejos?

La pregunta de Lupin, le vino como caída del cielo. El torrente de emociones venía de nuevo hacia ella. Por su bien, tendría que acostumbrarse a que él le hablara, y aquello no le causaba la más minima molestia.

-Bueno, si. Como cuarenta minutos. Pero podemos aparecernos.

-Me parece buena idea- Concordó Remus- Conozco un callejón por aquí cerca.

¡MERLIN Y MORGANA! ¡Un callejón! Ah… que ideas se le cruzaban en ese momento. Trató de no turbarse. _Concentración Tonks…concentración. _Tragó saliva por inercia, y notó como Remus aceleraba el paso, con un leve color rojizo en sus mejillas.

Trató de seguir su ritmo, y en un santiamén llegaron al susodicho lugar. Sin decir nada, Lupin se plantó frente a ella y le ofreció su mano.

Tonks se quedó pasmada. ¿Qué… que pasaba? Sus ojos volaban de la mano a sus ojos color miel, y de nuevo a la mano. Al parecer su cara parecía claramente confundida, pues Remus habló algo incómodo.

-Tienes que llevarme, yo no sé donde es- Explicó y Tonks quiso pegarse en la frente por idiota. Sacudió su cabello, en un cómico gesto. Asintió y tomó la mano que Lupin le tendía. Gracias a la oscuridad del callejón, nadie pudo ver como la chica se ruborizaba hasta la raíz de su cabello.

El tacto era suave, más de lo que esperaba. Sentía emanar su calidez. Pronto a su mente llegó el recuerdo de aquel sueño, el sueño que la había alterado. Que lo había puesto todo de cabeza. En el, tomaba a Remus de la mano, y sentía una infinita felicidad. En esos momentos, hubiera querido decir que sentía esa misma paz y dicha, pero estaba tan abrumada, que todas sus células habían colapsado.

Inhaló todo el aire que fue capaz, y dio media vuelta, aferrándose a él. La conocida y desagradable sensación de la aparición hizo su entrada. Sintiendo como todo su cuerpo era pasado por un estrecho tubo, hasta tocar tierra firme.

Se tambaleó un poco, y si no era por haber estado tomada de la mano aún con Lupin, hubiera caído. Se soltaron al instante.

-Bien, aquí es.- Habló y no supo como si no se sentía siquiera capaz de eso. Señaló una casa, de una sola planta, que desencajaba con los edificios un poco más altos que se posaban a los lados. El típico escondite de un universitario. De color claro, y con una ventana.

Subió las escaleras de la entrada, como en una ensoñación, y abrió la puerta de color rojo, con unas llaves que había sacado de su suéter. La pesada puerta de madera, chilló al ser empujada.

-¿Quieres pasar?- Ofreció, viendo por primer vez a Remus desde su llegada, que esperaba respetuosamente en la acera.

Pero Nymphadora nunca supo su respuesta, dado que en ese momento salía su padre, un señor de la misma altura que ella, de aspecto bonachón, aunque ahí se veía preocupado, y con poco cabello color castaño. Vestía a lo muggle y abrazó a su hija en cuanto la vio en el umbral.

-Dora, estábamos tan…- Pero paró en seco al ver que su querida hijita no venía sola. Vio a Remus que los observaba más abajo, y en el acto se separó de Tonks.

La chica que se percató de que su padre no dejaba de mirar a Lupin, le hizo bajar las escaleras para presentárselo. Ted Tonks, un poco reacio a eso, obedeció a regañadientes. La presentación fue seca.

-Papá, el es Remus Lupin, un amigo.- No podía decirle que estaba en la Orden del Fenix, su padre ni siquiera sabía que ella misma estaba.- Remus, mi padre, Ted Tonks.

-Un gusto.- Dijo Lupin, mientras le tendía la mano al susodicho, que se la apretó por un segundo y después no dijo absolutamente nada.

La metamorformaga le envió una mirada de reprobación a su progenitor, que ignoró olímpicamente. No podía ser, ¡Que la partiera un rayo, si su padre no estaba celoso! ¿Por qué Merlín, porque?

-¿No quieres pasar?- Preguntó de nuevo, tratando de compensar la falta de amabilidad de su padre, que ya partía escaleras arriba.

-No.- Negó sonriéndole- Tengo que irme.

-Bueno, adiós.

Y tal vez lo sorprendió despidiéndose de él, con un beso en la mejilla, como usualmente se acostumbra a despedir a los amigos y familiares cercanos, pero no pudo evitarlo. Cuando menos pensó ya lo estaba haciendo. Sin verlo de nuevo, dio la vuelta azorada y sintió la penetrante mirada de Ted, que la esperaba en el rellano de las escaleras, sobre ella. Pero ni eso le importó, ni cuando le dijo: _Dora tenemos que hablar_. Ni cuando la arrastraba dentro de la casa, para encontrarse con su madre. Nada de eso le iba a quitar la felicidad de haber pasado los dos días más lindos con Remus. Absolutamente nada.


	8. Chapter 8

_**D: J.K. ROWLING ES DUEÑA DE HARRY POTTER Y SUS PERSONAJES.**_

**N/A:** Hago una pequeña referencia, no, más bien grande referencia a la estrecha relación que Remus tiene con el chocolate. En realidad no me acuerdo habar leído en los libros que era fanático al chocolate. Así que lo considero como fannon, pero uno lindo.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 8: Ilusión (y chocolate)<p>

_Es poco lo que te conozco y ya pongo todo el juego a tu favor no tengo miedo de apostarte,_

_perderte sí me da pavor._

Te vi venir- Sin Bandera

* * *

><p>Fue literalmente arrastrada por su padre hasta el interior de su pequeño departamento. Por una parte Tonks no se quejó, se sentía incapaz de caminar por si misma, estaba en un trance, como si estuviera entre suaves nubes esponjosas, donde nada existía mas que él y ella. Con una gran sonrisa en el rostro que por más que se esforzaba en quitar no podía como si le hubieran hecho un hechizo de presencia permanente, se limitó a seguir a su padre. No lo escuchaba, no escuchaba nada, solo un lejano murmullo, parecido al que sentías cuando te acabas de bajar de la escoba.<p>

Embobada llegó, sin saber como hasta la minúscula cocina integral donde su madre estaba hurgando en su alacena. Ni ese acto, que ella tanto odiaba, pudo destruir la burbuja rosa en la que venía flotando. Su estómago había desaparecido, por fin comprendió la metáfora de los miles de mariposas revoloteando dentro de uno.

Se sentó en una pequeña mesa de plástico de un azul brillante, con solo dos sillas. Sus ojos no podían enfocar nada en específico, estaba hipnotizada. Veía a Andrómeda pasearse delante de ella abriendo el refrigerador, para luego volver a cerrarlo, tan concentrada en buscar algo para poder cocinar que no reparó en su hija, hasta que se giró y la vio sentada, ausente del mundo real.

-¡Oh! Dora- Exclamó y fue entonces cuando la metamorformaga torpemente, aún con la presencia de Remus junto a ella, se paró para estrechar a su madre. Ted aparentemente se había quedado prendado frente al televisor en su camino a la cocina, puesto que no estaba presente.

-Ma…- Protestó Nymphadora al considerar que el abrazo había durado lo suficiente y le estaba faltando el aire. Andrómeda se separó y le dio un beso en la frente mientras la chica formaba una mueca.

-¡Que bueno que ya estas aquí! Tu padre y yo llegamos hace media hora.- Habló volviendo a abrir los cajones para verificar su contenido. -¿Cómo te fue?

Tonks suspiró y volvió a tomar asiento. Jugando con una servilleta contestó.

-Bien- Luego añadió cautelosamente, como temiendo la reacción de su madre- Molly nos puso a limpiar como locos.

-Me parece perfecto. ¡Deberías de hacer lo mismo con este lugar!- Regañó con voz severa la bruja de finos cabellos castaños. La joven auror, sabiendo que eso exactamente le iba a reclamar, trató de defenderse.

-Mamá tu sabes que no tengo casi tiempo, el ministerio, la Orden…- Se calló al ver que su madre le hacia un gesto de silencio y señalaba la pared, donde al otro lado estaba su padre, en la salita observando la tele. Tonks estiró su cuello para poder verlo, se veía bastante entretenido.

-¿Cuándo le piensas decir?- Inquirió bajando su tono de voz, hasta convertirlo en un susurro. El gesto de aflicción que apareció en el bello rostro de Andrómeda Tonks indicó lo difícil que se le hacía decirle aquello a su marido.

-No sé. Tú sabes como es, Dora, no va a querer que estés metida en eso. No es que a mi me agrade la idea, pero creo que ya eres lo suficientemente mayor como para escoger lo mejor para ti.

Nymphadora se mordió el labio, preocupada. Sintió que los momentos que había pasado con Remus, horas antes, ya eran lejanos. Que pertenecían a otra dimensión, a otro mundo. Le parecían un mero sueño. Un sonido de trastes le recordó donde estaba.

-Tendremos que ir a comprar comida. ¡Aquí nunca tienes nada!- Expresó con ojo critico Andrómeda, acomodando algunos platos. La aludida respondió con otra mueca con la cual tuvo mucho cuidado de que su madre no viera.

-Si, ahorita le digo a mi papá para ir al supermercado. Hay uno cerca…

Justo en ese instante, el referido entraba en la cocina para dejar un vaso en el fregadero. Se quedó de pie, recargando sus manos en la barra, con expresión seria, mirando fijamente a su hija y esposa alternadamente. Inexplicablemente el corazón de Tonks empezó a latir más lento. Contuvo la respiración, al ver que su papá abría la boca para hablar.

-Nuestra hija, Drómeda, ha llegado con un…hombre, llamado Remus Lupin.- Andrómeda al escuchar el nombre frunció el ceño, para luego abrir los ojos desmesuradamente, entonces ella también se giró hacia su hija para encararla e interrogarle con la mirada. Tonks estaba horrorizada. ¿Qué clase de interrogatorio era ese? - ¿Algo de lo que yo no esté enterado?- Exigió el señor Tonks, al ver como su mujer parecía ocultarle algo.- ¿Dora? ¿Drómeda?- Preguntó.

-¡¿Remus Lupin?- Le murmuró Andrómeda sorprendida, alzando una ceja.

-Mamá- Dijo firmemente Tonks apoyando las manos en la mesa para levantarse, ignorando la exclamación de la aludida.- Creo que es hora de que le digamos a papá.

-¿Decirme qué?- Preguntó consternado Ted Tonks, con nerviosismo en sus ojos.

-Papá, yo…-Vaciló unos segundos, soltó el aire que había retenido en sus pulmones hasta ese momento- Papá yo soy parte de la Orden del Fénix.

Ted, sabiendo lo que aquello significaba, abrió la boca aturdido, para luego volver a cerrarla. Tragó saliva, observando a su hija que se acercaba a él. Respiró profundamente, dirigiendo sus ojos a los de su esposa, la cual asentía levemente con la cabeza. Incapaz de estar de pie por más tiempo, se dejó caer en una de las sillas de la mesa azul. Se frotó las rodillas, asimilando la idea de que su hija, su única hija estaba dentro de la inminente guerra. Que estaba luchando.

-Así que…ÉL ha vuelto…- Dijo con un hilo de voz, viendo fijamente el suelo de azulejos blancos.

-Si- Afirmó Tonks.- Todo lo que Dumbledore ha dicho es verdad.

-Yo…yo…- Ted negaba con la cabeza, y la metamorformaga se temió lo peor.- Dora...

-Hace un mes- Interrumpió la joven auror. -Moddy me ofreció entrar. Me explicó todo y me dijo que necesitaban a gente, y que él me había propuesto a mí. Yo acepté. Siempre he creído que el ministerio oculta muchas cosas y una de esas es que Voldemort ha regresado.

Tanto su madre como su padre, se estremecieron al escuchar ese nombre.

-¿Lo sabias?- Inquirió el señor Tonks a su mujer, la cual asintió.

-Estábamos esperando el momento para decírtelo, se que es difícil de aceptar, pero…- Andrómeda calló, y se limpió una solitaria lágrima que caía por su rostro. Tonks la observó pensando en las pocas veces que había visto a su madre llorar, casi podía contarlas con los dedos de sus manos. Pero no la culpaba, ella más que nadie había sufrido muchísimo en la primera guerra.

-Papá, soy un auror, yo estudié para esto. Para luchar. Se que es arriesgado estando en la Orden, pero es lo que quiero y estoy consciente de eso.

Ted se levantó y la abrazó. La abrazó con un amor paternal mientras susurraba.

-No puedo estar más orgulloso de ti.

-Gracias- Le contestó la metamorformaga sonriente- Gracias por apoyarme.

-Dora, mi niña- Murmuró Ted, poniendo una de sus manos en la mejilla de la joven. Tonks se sintió mayor, sintió mayor a su padre, con el que siempre jugaba y bromeaba, jamás habían tomado tanta seriedad como en ese momento. -Bien- Suspiró el señor Tonks, volteando hacia Andrómeda. Había que aligerar el ambiente- ¿Qué hay de cenar?

La referida frunció el ceño molesta, y abrió la boca incrédula. Tanto Tonks como su padre empezaron a reír.

-¡Ustedes dos son increíbles!- Reclamó alzando los brazos, enfadada. -Tendrán que ir a comprar, porque en esta casa no hay nada.

-Ya empezó…- Murmuró Nymphadora tan bajito que solo Ted, que estaba al lado de ella la escuchó.

-Es mejor irnos… y no creas que se me ha olvidado eso del tal Lupin, ¿Eh?...- Advirtió su padre, con una sonrisa de lado, saliendo de la cocina.

Tonks rodó los ojos y se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta.

-Mamá, ¿Qué compramos?

-Lo que quieran- Contestó Andrómeda, tomando asiento en la mesa.

-Bien.- Dijo la chica dispuesta a salir, cuando la voz de su madre la detuvo nuevamente. Su padre ya estaba afuera esperándola.

-Y dime Dora, ¿Remus Lupin sigue tan guapo como cuando era joven?- Le preguntó desde la cocina, provocando que Tonks se pusiera roja como tomate. Agradeció que su madre no pudiera verla, y caminando hacia la salida le respondió.

-¡Tengo que irme, mi papá me esta esperando afuera!- Cerró con un portazo y respiró varias veces seguidas. ¡OH MERLIN! Maldita sea la perspicacia.

-¿Nos vamos?- Dijo Ted, sacándola de su crisis nerviosa. La chica afirmó con una cabezada, y ambos bajaron las escalerillas hasta la acera. En silencio caminaron tres cuadras hasta un pequeño supermercado. Luego de una ligera discusión, compraron cosas para hacer un pastel de carne.

De regresó, el señor Tonks se atrevió a abordar el tema que lo estaba carcomiendo. Tonks lo vio venir cuando advirtió a su padre vacilar antes de hablar, algo molesto.

-¿Por eso venías con Remus Lupin? ¿Por la Orden? ¿Él también esta?- Preguntó más para si que para ella.

-Si- Contestó la metamorformaga, contenta de que la voz le hubiera salido tan natural y serena, todo lo contrario a la revolución que en su interior sucedía. - También están los Weasley, tengo entendido de que los conoces.

Desviar el tema. Esa era una buena táctica. Ojalá le sirviera con su madre.

-Si, conozco a Arthur, estaba en Hogwarts, en el mismo curso, pero él en Gryffindor, también Molly.

-Y…- Pero mejor se lo guardó. No sabía como iba a tomar que también convivía con el fugitivo de Azkaban, prófugo de la ley, Sirius Black. Mejor que eso se lo contara su madre, era la más indicada para hacerlo.

Su padre hizo un gesto como tratando de convencerse.

-Es mejor darnos prisa- Alentó como cerrando el tema, alzando las bolsas blancas que cargaba- Tengo hambre- Admitió y formó una sonrisa.

Aumentaron el ritmo de la caminata y en un santiamén regresaron al departamento, "la cueva", lo llamaba la joven auror. En realidad, Nymphadora se sentía aliviada de que su padre hubiera tomado todo con buen humor. Ella se parecía mucho a él en ese aspecto ambos siempre riendo, con una habilidad extraordinaria para convertir las cosas mas serias en un chiste, a veces se convertía en un grave defecto. Por eso al verlo tan molesto cuando la vio con Remus, le sorprendió.

Se acordó de Remus, de su sonrisa, sus ojos claros, sus pequeñas bromas, y no pudo evitar que se embelesara de nuevo. ¿Su relación habría cambiado después de lo de la Madriguera? ¿Ahora se podía considerar que eran amigos? La idea le encantó, amigos era un buen avance. Se hizo una nota mental de ponerle un altar a Molly y a Charlie por ayudarla a tanto.

Dejaron las bolsas en la mesa. Tonks ayudó a su mamá a sacarlas para preparar la cena. Por muy feliz que estuviera, aún no podía quitarse esa extraña sensación de lejanía cuando pensaba en Remus. En que todo era borroso y surrealista, cuando pensaba en las estrellas, platicando bajo de ellas, a solas con él. Su corazón se paraba, recordaría ese mágico momento por mucho tiempo.

-¡Dora!, ¡Dora!- Le llamaba su madre, sin obtener respuesta alguna. Tuvo que recordar como hablar para poder hacerlo. ¡A veces si que se perdía!

-Perdón, ¿Qué decías?- Se disculpó sacudiendo su cabeza, siguiendo con la tarea de doblar las bolsas.

-Te preguntaba que si porque compraste chocolate- Respondió Andrómeda, con una profunda mirada, como queriendo adivinar los pensamientos de su hija.

-¡Ah! No me acordaba, ¿Podrías hacerme?- Pidió con una cara de súplica, sabiendo que a su madre no le gustaba mucho cocinar varias cosas a la vez.

-Podrías hacerlo tú- Sugirió la señora Tonks alzando una ceja- Te diré como.

-Esta bien- Aceptó la metamorformaga de malas- ¡Pero si quemó la cocina será tu culpa!

-¡Ay! No seas exagerada Dora.

Y agitando su varita Andrómeda hizo aparecer un grueso libro de pasta roída y dura de un color café. Parecía viejo y maltratado por el uso. Lo dejó caer en la barra de la cocina. Tonks pensó que saldría polvo cuando cayó de golpe en la madera, pero solo un sonoro ¡Pof! fue lo que se percibió.

Andrómeda se acercó al libro y abriéndolo cuidadosamente, casi con cariño, lo hojeó hasta dar con una página en especifico.

-Lo hice yo misma cuando recién me casé.- Habló con nostalgia, sonriendo- Como sabrás viviendo toda mi niñez y parte de mi juventud en una mansión con elfos haciendo todo por ti, cuando me fui, no sabía absolutamente nada. Ni siquiera cocinar un simple estofado. Así que tuve que investigar y copiar recetas, algunas muggles y con un poco de astucia, podía hacer comida al menos para sobrevivir. Ya con el tiempo,- Suspiró como si aquella frase no le hubiera gustado en absoluto- adquirí práctica y puedo presumir que mejore bastante. ¡Tú debes de hacer lo mismo jovencita!

-¡Es más fácil comprarla!- Refunfuñó Tonks, pero su madre o no la escuchó o se hizo de oídos sordos. Le señaló con un dedo que viera el recetario.

Nymphadora se sonrió antes de echar un vistazo. _Chocolate…_ traía rondando esa idea desde que se despidió de Remus. Se había acercado lo suficiente para percibirlo, le maravilló al instante. Pensó que primero había sido imaginación suya, pero luego supo que no era así. Aquello era un hecho. Cuando se acercó a Lupin para despedirse, percibió ese delicioso aroma, inconfundible para un amante del dulce como era Tonks. Remus Lupin olía a chocolate. Era un atisbo, algo apenas sutil, pero que su adiestrada nariz pudo identificar sin problema. Le sorprendió, jamás lo hubiera pensado de aquel hombre tan serio. Se lo imaginó como niño devorando una barra del mejor chocolate de Honeydukes.

Leyó la estilizada letra de su madre, le recordó a las antiguas cartas que los magos y brujas de época hacían. Se había decidido cuando pasó por el pasillo de los dulces, y vio una buena tableta para hacer chocolate caliente. Estaban en pleno verano, pero no le importó mucho. Quería recordar esa fragancia, y se acordó del fantástico chocolate que su madre hacía en invierno. Pero ahora sería más especial, ella lo haría.

Reunió todo para hacerlo, guiada por la receta que su madre le había dado.

En cierto punto, se había quedado viendo el agua hirviendo, percibiendo como las especias desprendían sus olores tan característicos. Pensó en Lupin, y sintió que ella era como el agua que hervía. Se sentía temblar con el mínimo contacto con él y se disolvía como el chocolate en el agua, fundiéndose en un torrente de nervios y felicidad. Un escalofrió la recorrió cuando pensó en el suave contacto con sus manos, y el roce de sus labios en su mejilla.

-Con tu padre no podrás hablar de estas cosas, pero conmigo si.- Habló su madre, metiendo ya al horno un refractario con la carne. Portaba un mandil de cuadros que le daba la versión más extraña de una Black. A decir verdad su madre hace mucho que dejó de portar y honrar aquel apellido.

Limpiándose las manos en una toalla, prosiguió.

-¿Por qué venías con Lupin?- Curioseó agitando su varita, para ordenar un poco la cocina.

La joven simuló estar muy interesada en la olla donde el chocolate daba su primer hervor. Agarró un cucharón y lo revolvió antes de que subiera la leche, le bajó al fuego hasta apagarlo.

-Se ofreció a acompañarme- Contestó sin querer dar más detalles, pero al ver la cara inquisidora de su mamá se dio cuenta de lo difícil que iba a ser ocultarle algo que desbordaba por cada poro de su piel. Si, su amor por Lupin se desbordaba como la leche hirviendo, llenado cada rincón de su ser. - Él… creo que somos amigos.

-¿Crees?- Dijo desconcertada Andrómeda probando el chocolate.- Te quedó bueno- Aprobó con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, es que yo… Casi no hablábamos, no hasta la Madriguera, se puede decir que platicamos más de lo que hubiéramos conversado en todo el mes.

-¿Y que te pareció?

-¿Cómo?

-Digo, que si que te pareció él.

-Pues… es amable.- Reconoció Tonks desviando los ojos para todos lados menos, con su corazón latiendo frenético, inquietante.

-Si, recuerdo que era un muchacho encantador.- Pero antes de Tonks pudiera preguntarle como lo conoció ella respondió- Sirius lo llevó una vez a la casa, tu estabas pequeña, y no, no lo conociste, porque estabas en el jardín de niños, cuando él fue. Iba también con Peter y James Potter, he escuchado que Harry se parece mucho a él.

-Aún no lo conozco- Comentó Nymphadora, súbitamente seria por lo que le había dicho su madre. -Pero creo, que ni Sirius ni Remus han cambiado mucho. Supongo.

Andrómeda asintió al escuchar como su marido preguntaba por la cena desde la sala. Entornó los ojos, y le sonrió a su hija resignada.

-Me saludas a Sirius.- Dijo revisando el interior del horno.

La cena transcurrió tranquila, el señor Tonks alabó el delicioso chocolate que su hija había hecho y su madre le dijo que tenia que intentar cocinar más seguido. Todos sintieron una oleada de calidez y una pizca de frenesí cuando lo tomaron. Al probarlo Tonks cerró los ojos de placer, bien sus dotes culinarios no los conocía.

Remus, como en esa noche, hizo acto de presencia en su mente el resto del fin de semana.

No podía esperar para verlo de nuevo. Para saludarlo, para charlar con él. Para verlo a sus ojos, y sentir como se derretía, como la adrenalina le recorría las venas. Pensó en él día y noche. Hasta llegar el Lunes.

Ese día iría a Grimmauld Place, luego de terminar su jornada de trabajo en el cuartel de aurores. Tenía que preparar unos archivos falsos en donde se ponía que el último avistamiento de Sirius Black había sido en el Tíbet.

Era en mayor parte aburrido. Escribir un poco, organizar allá, revisar aquello. Estar sentada todo el santo día en un escritorio. La acción solo era, cuando Kingsley le llamaba la atención por estar distraída. Y como no iba a estarlo con el perfecto panorama que la esperaba fuera de esa horrorosa oficina. El verlo a él, era lo único que la motivaba a seguir inventando pistas sobre su tío, que posiblemente en ese momento estaría durmiendo en una ancha y vieja cama a dos o tres kilómetros de distancia.

Pero nunca se esperó el recibimiento que tuvo al llegar a la noble, ancestral y vamos, ¡MALDITA! casa Black…

* * *

><p>¿COMENTARIOS?<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

_D: J.K. Rowling es dueña de Harry Potter._

_N/A: Mil disculpas por la tardanza, iba a actualizar ayer pero se fue la luz en mi casa, y así estuvimos casi todo el día -.-". Y solo por una lluviecita que ni duró 20 minutos. En fin, CFE ¬¬ estás en mi lista negra._

_Este es la primera parte del capitulo, lo partí en dos, porque todavía me falta revisar lo demás, y no quería hacerlas esperar otro día. Pero la segunda parte estara segurisima para el miercoles :D _

_**Muchísimas gracias a todas las que comentaron el cap anterior, y a las nuevas lectoras les digo :D BIENVENIDAS!. **_

* * *

><p>Capitulo 9: ¿Por qué?<p>

_I know I won't be leaving here with you_

_(Se que no saldré de aquí contigo)_

** Take Me Out- Franz Ferdinand**

* * *

><p>En cuanto el gran y dorado reloj del atrio del Ministerio de Magia marcó las cinco en punto, Nymphadora Tonks que hasta ese momento revisaba cartas sobre gente paranoica, según sus propias palabras, que aseguraban haber visto a Sirius Black merodeando cerca de sus viviendas, dejó todos los papeles en un desordenado escritorio y salió de su oficina en busca de su jefe.<p>

Tomó su bolsa, de mezclilla con varios parches y botones cosidos que ella orgullosamente había hecho, y se encaminó hacia el pasillo, no sin antes darse un vistazo en una ventana para verificar su aspecto, satisfecha se puso a la tarea de buscar a Kingsley.

Para su suerte, el auror estaba platicando con unos magos que ella no reconoció, al parecer eran extranjeros, cerca de la gran fuente de figuras doradas. Como si su propia impaciencia no fuera suficiente, tuvo que esperar hasta que terminara. Quería irse lo más pronto posible, quería ir a Grimmauld Place, quería ver a Remus.

Así que en cuanto Kingsley Shackelbolt estuvo disponible, la metamorformaga lo interceptó en el acto, y le pidió, casi rogó que la dejara irse, porque aunque hubiera terminado su ronda, en ocasiones hacía horas extras para darle realismo y simular que el Caso Black requería bastante tiempo por su importancia. Pero ese día no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo.

Con una sonrisa serena y blanquísima que contrastaba con el oscuro tono de la piel del mago, Kingsley le autorizó la salida. Tonks casi se abalanzaba a abrazarlo y llena de emoción, brincando alegre, le dio las gracias.

-Pero mañana te espero puntual. A las 8:00- Le dijo con tono grave y autoritario. Luego se acercó a ella, hablando bajito añadió- Me saludas a todos, y come una ración de la cena de Molly por mí.

Se irguió y le guiñó un ojo.

-Entendido, mi capitán- Bromeó Nymphadora, cuadrándose y saludándolo con una mano en la frente. El auror le siguió el juego.

-Hasta mañana cadete.

-¡Adiós!- Exclamó Tonks que ya corría por el atrio hasta una de las chimeneas mas cercanas. El liso y oscuro piso de madera le hizo un poco difícil el acto de correr, pero ni eso la detuvo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se consumió en llamas verdes.

Salió al centro de Londres, en donde decenas de muggles también abandonaban sus trabajos y se marchaban a casa. A ella siempre le gustaba dar un paseo antes de llegar a su departamento, escogía una ruta, su preferida, en donde la mayor parte consistía en cruzar un hermoso parque. Pero tenía prisa. Nunca pensó que hubiera otra cosa que disfrutara más que sus ansiados paseos y lo más insólito era que esa razón tenía nombre.

Caminó acelerando el paso, buscando un lugar seguro y solo en donde poder desaparecerse. Era la vía más rápida para ir a Grimmauld Place. Su corazón latía con fuerza y sentía como un cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo empezaba a invadirla. Porque sabía, sabía que dentro de muy poco lo vería. Después de aquel sábado en donde se despidió de él fortuitamente mientras su padre le hacía una escena de celos. ¿Remus se había dado cuenta? Esperaba que no.

Tropezó varias veces, adjudicando la torpeza a su repentina emoción desbocada y a la velocidad no acostumbrada con la que andaba. Pasado un rato que a ella le pareció interminable, se cruzó en su camino un callejón estrecho, un perfecto escondite por el cual escabullirse.

Se adentró a él, arrugando la nariz al percibir el olor que despedían unos grandes contenedores de basura, y procurando que ningún muggle despistado la viese, sacó su varita de debajo de su blusa y giró sobre si misma, cerrando los ojos.

Sintió la horrible sensación, la cual no comprendía como algunos magos se acostumbraban, de ser pasada por un estrecho tubo que comprimía cada parte de su cuerpo. Cuando sentía que ya no podía más, tocó tierra firme.

Apareció a una calle de Grimmauld Place. En otro pequeño callejón. Aspiró una gran bocanada de aire, sintiendo como sus pulmones volvían a estirarse. Se arregló por inercia la ropa, acomodando su pegada camiseta y quitando algunas arrugas de sus jeans. Luego se echo a andar a buen paso.

La cierto era que se sentía muy nerviosa. Sabía que Remus le hablaría dado que después de las largas conversaciones que mantuvieron en la Madriguera la timidez y la desconfianza se habían roto. Iba con el pretexto de visitar a Sirius, dado que ese día no había reunión de la Orden, de inmediato agradeció ese hecho complacida, eso significaba que no andaría esa Hestia Jones merodeando por ahí.

Pero el motivo que más la impulsaba a entrar a esa vieja casa, era la de ver a su querido lobito. El ver sus ojos color miel de nuevo. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

Como todo buen enamorado, Tonks tenía sus expectativas. Ilusiones de lo que crees que va a pasar cuando te encuentres con esa persona tan especial. Siempre acudían a ella, aunque no quisiera. Era casi imposible no estar ansiosa y especular sobre lo que va a pasar. O mejor, dicho sobre lo que quería que pasase.

Nymphadora trataba de no irse muy lejos, pero estando entre los brazos del amor, era muy fácil subirse a una nube y volar alto. Tratar de tener un juicio imparcial equivalía a enfrentarse sin espada o varita a un dragón.

Se paró enfrente de las casas 11 y 13. Y como era costumbre, pronto apareció una tercera casa entre estas dos. Se humedeció los labios, que de repente sintió secos, su pulso estaba un poco más arriba de lo normal. ¡Merlín, que nerviosa estaba! Se sentía como adolescente. Pero vamos, si no iba a una cita o algo así. ¡Solo iba a verlo! Si, el solo verlo le causaba eso.

Trastabilló un poco antes subir las escalerillas hasta la vieja puerta de madera que presumía en el centro una aldaba en forma de serpiente. Vaciló un poco antes de tocar, acomodándose compulsivamente el cabello. En su mente se creaban diversas situaciones de nuevo, que se entrelazaban. Con una mano temblorosa tocó la puerta con tres golpes secos. La nueva señal que habían tomado en vez de usar el timbre para no molestar a la señora Black. Esperó, balanceándose con sus talones. Mientras pensaba como, cuando y donde vería de nuevo al hombre que le estaba robando el corazón.

Se escucharon pasos dentro de la casa.

Un chirrido de engranajes y cerraduras le indicó que alguien estaba ya quitando las miles de protecciones que protegían la entrada. De pronto la puerta se abrió, y su corazón se desbocó al ver del otro lado una cabellera café que ya reconocía al instante. Era Remus que la veía sonriendo y Nymphadora creyó morir en ese instante. Algo aturdida hizo lo mismo. No podía despegar sus ojos de él. Estaba tan feliz. Tan dichosa.

-Pasa- Habló Lupin, rompiendo el trance en que la chica había estado sumida. En el acto se maldijo, debió de parecer una tonta plantada ahí fuera, embobada. Se recompuso lo mejor que pudo, y sintiendo como sus rodillas la amenazaban con fallarle, lo saludó cuando se encontró al lado de él.

En un acto audaz le dio un beso en la mejilla y deseó que aquello se hiciera costumbre. Al parecer había agarrado algo sorprendido al licántropo, puesto que abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, y parpadeó atónito.

Se aclaró la garganta mientras cerraba la puerta rápidamente. Respiró profundamente, y habló casi en un susurro.

-Y… ¿Cómo has estado?- Preguntó algo incómodo, y a Tonks le gustó esa reacción. Se sonrió mientras mentalmente se anotaba un punto. Poner nervioso a Remus Lupin, nunca lo hubiera imaginado.

-Bien, todo normal.- Contestó sin poder quitarse la enorme sonrisa del rostro, escrutando al mago que tenía enfrente con la mirada. Preparando el terreno para lanzar su comentario- Ansiaba verte.

Si, no se iba a andar con rodeos. En realidad no supo en que pensaba cuando salieron esas palabras de su boca, fue un mero impulso, pero no se arrepentía. Remus tardó en responder como pensando que hacer con aquella información.

A Nymphadora se le cruzó por la cabeza que tal vez había sido muy atrevido de su parte. Porque aquellas dos palabras tenían más de un significado oculto. Se mordió la lengua pero su preocupación se disipó al escuchar la respuesta de su amado lobito.

-¿Y se puede saber porque?- Cuestionó Lupin alzando una ceja, juguetonamente, mientras se acercaba más a ella con esa maldita sonrisa irresistible. Provocando que a una ruborizada Tonks se le cortara la respiración al sentir la cercanía. ¡MERLIN! ¡Hacer eso debería de ser ilegal para él, por causar infartos a metamorformagas! Que alguien llamara a San Mungo.

-¡Hey! ¡Hey Tonks!- Llamaba una voz que salió de algún lugar desconocido. Como si no perteneciera al presente. Una mano se posó a dos dedos de distancia de sus ojos y se movía como si quisiera atrapar una mosca invisible.

Una luz impropia del oscuro vestíbulo de Grimmauld Place inundó su campo de visión. De pronto, como si hubiera despertado de un sueño, agitó la cabeza mientras notaba que seguía parada en el umbral de la vieja casa Black, y un asustado George Weasley agitaba sus manos enfrente de ella.

-¡Tierra llamando a Tonks! ¿Me escuchas?- Preguntaba George, examinando críticamente a Nymphadora como si se tratara de un rarísimo caso.

-¿Qué? Yo... yo si te escucho George, gracias- Le tomó más de un segundo darse cuenta de que era lo que pasaba en verdad. Lo anterior había sido solo su imaginación, ¡POR MORGANA! ¡Ya hasta soñaba despierta! Oh... que clavada estaba ya de amor. Hundida hasta el cuello.

Y supo entonces que Lupin no le había abierto la puerta. Sino el joven Weasley. Y al verlo, sintió un pinchazo de decepción. George seguía estudiándola, interesadísimo.

Trató de sonreírle, alegándole que estaba bien y que no había sido sometida a algún hechizo o maldición, consecuencia de un secuestro por los mortifagos. La respuesta fue suficiente.

-Hola Tonks- Saludó alegremente George, zanjando así el tema de la supuesta abducción de la chica, mientras la dejaba pasar.

-¿Qué tal, George?- Entró perturbada de lo maravillosa y cruel que puede ser la mente y sus ojos automáticamente registraron todo el espacio que abarcaba su campo de visión, pero no había rastro de él. En efecto, el lugar parecía desierto. Desconcertada se giró para ver al chico pelirrojo que con su varita volvía a cerrar los candados y pasadores.

-¿Dónde están todos?- Preguntó frunciendo el ceño. Caminando hacia las escaleras y asomándose para ver si podía avistar a alguien. Se sentía algo frustrada.

-En una de las habitaciones de arriba, estamos limpiando. Llevamos todo el día haciéndolo- Soltó el joven Weasley, rodando los ojos fastidiado.- Así que subes bajo tu propia responsabilidad.

Nymphadora rió.

-Claro- Aceptó de buena gana, subiendo delante del gemelo. No le importaba mucho si Molly la reclutaba, con tal de ver a Remus, lo hacía gustosa. ¡Vaya que ese hombre la estaba cambiando! Mejor dicho… ¡Vaya que ese hombre la estaba volviendo loca!


	10. Chapter 10

_D: J.K. ROWLING ES DUEÑA DEL ROMANCE ENTRE TONKS Y LUPIN._

**N/A: MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A TODAS LAS QUE SE TOMAN SU TIEMPO PARA LEER Y COMENTAR.**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 10: ¿Por qué? Parte 2<p>

_"So I look in your direction, but you pay me no attention._

_And it's you I see, but you don't see me, and it's you I hear, so loud and clear"_

(Así que miro en tu dirección, pero tú no me prestas atención. Y es a ti a quien veo, pero tú no me ves, y es a ti a quien escucho, tan alto y claro)

**Shiver- Coldplay**

* * *

><p>-Pero por lo demás todo está bien- Terminaba Sirius Black con una mueca no muy convencida en la boca, mientras daba un golpe en la mesa, haciendo despertar a su acompañante que hacía tiempo se había quedado perdida en sus propios pensamientos.<p>

Tonks se recuperó de su letargo, enderezándose en su silla y parpadeando seguidamente como queriendo desenfocar su vista del piso donde había estado clavada más de un cuarto de hora. Escuchó los gritos de la señora Weasley llamar a sus hijos desde la cocina, y un leve olor a sopa de cebolla la hizo situarse. Parecía que la hora de la cena se acercaba.

¡Por Merlín! ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?

Frunciendo el ceño, giró para ver a Sirius sentado al lado de ella, en la larga mesa de la cocina de los Black, parecía estar meditando, con sus ojos grises en la pared y sus brazos descansando en la rugosa superficie de madera. Movía sus labios como rezando muy bajito. Pero a la metamorformaga eso no fue lo que más le preocupó.

Soltó un sonoro suspiro antes de dejarse caer en el respaldo de la silla derrotada, mientras recordaba como sus maravillosos planes y fantasías se habían ido por el caño, terminando como psicóloga de un hombre fugitivo de la ley, apresado por trece años injustamente, encerrado otro año más en la casa de sus padres, por lo cual se podía deducir que la vida no lo había tratado nada bien.

Volvió su atención hacia el susodicho, que se levantaba sin mediar palabra, dirigiéndose a un pequeño mueble de donde sacó una botella de licor y dos vasos. ¡Bueno, hay que agregarle a lista que también tenía serios problemas con el whisky! Sin embargo, por muy desalentadoras que fueran las experiencias de Sirius, Nymphadora le había cogido cariño, y si bien, no estaba en sus propósitos, escuchar por más de una larga hora sus penas y desgracias, parecía que eso le había ayudado al animago, y solo por eso se daba por bien servida.

Aunque eso no arreglara lo demás. Se mordió el labio, frustrada. Recordó como justo al llegar a las escaleras seguida de George, Sirius la había interceptado en al acto, haciéndole bajar de nuevo, mientras mantenía una discusión a gritos, con Molly Weasley desde una habitación de ese piso. "_En la que estaban limpiando", _pensó Tonks y en la que seguramente estaba Remus. Pero no tuvo ni tiempo de comprobarlo, pues se vio arrastrada por el hombre de melena negra, echando humos por cierto, hasta la cocina, donde habían permanecido hasta entonces.

Si bien al principio, la idea de desechar cualquier encuentro con cierto licántropo dentro de las próximas horas, la había afligido, pronto supo que alguien necesitaba de su ayuda, o su apoyo, en este caso, con urgencia. Y ese alguien, era Sirius, por mucho que le sorprendiese. Así que estuvo ejerciendo el puesto de confesor y consejero de él hasta que este se había relajado.

Comúnmente Sirius era una persona muy desenfadada y alegre en su modo, pero en ocasiones las rachas de melancolía lo agarraban y lo amenazaban con no dejarlo y es cuando necesitaba la compañía de alguien.

Se agarró un mechón de su cabello, en ese momento morado y corto, y lo pasó por detrás de su oreja. Unos pasos se acercaron por las pequeñas escalerillas del primer piso, hasta que vislumbró entrar a la estancia a Remus Lupin, con su habitual aspecto pálido y algo enfermizo, aunque con una diferencia que a ella le gustó.

Venía sonriendo, divertido, y Tonks quiso reír con él. Pero al segundo, las comisuras de sus labios bajaron de nuevo, al notar que detrás de él, bastante pegada, caminaba nada más y nada menos que Hestia Jones.

Tonks sintió algo gruñir dentro de ella, y no era precisamente su estómago. ¿Qué diablos hacía esa ahí? ¿Y con Remus? ¡Carajo! ¡Que alguien le explicara! No… mejor no.

-Aquí tienes- Habló Sirius, sentándose de nuevo al lado de ella, ofreciéndole un vaso lleno de un líquido transparente de color ámbar.

Pero la cara de consternación de la chica hizo que el hombre frunciera el ceño, claramente confundido. Vaciló con el vaso en la mano derecha.

-¿No quieres?- Preguntó incrédulo, examinándola- Vamos, es lo menos que puedo ofrecerte.

La metamorformaga cerró los ojos, tratando de quitar su mirada de aquella pareja que sentada a la otra punta de la mesa, empezaba a conversar animadamente. Sacudió su cabeza, concentrándose. Sentía como si dentro de ella solo hubiera aire, un gran vacío que necesitaba con urgencia llenarse. Un cuerpo que buscaba un corazón que latiera, pues el suyo ya no respondía.

Apretó la mandíbula e ignorando la tormenta de pensamientos pesimistas que se arremolinaban en su mente, levantó los parpados, e intentó sonreírle a Sirius, que seguía con el vaso de whisky en la mano.

Lo arrebató en un impulso.

-Gracias- Murmuró tomando un largo trago. Una mueca se dibujó en su cara al instante en que la bebida pasó por su garganta quemándola, detectando su amargo sabor y estuvo a punto de ahogarse, pero eso apenas le importaba. Ahora se sentía al menos, una parte viva.

El animago que había seguido su ejemplo, tomando de su vaso, se acercó a Tonks, y con un gesto confidencial, la escudriñó.

-¿Qué pasa?- Inquirió perspicaz.

-Solo pensaba en lo mucho que te tardaste para sacar esto- Contestó pícaramente, bromeando. Ya tenía la respuesta lista para cuando le preguntara precisamente eso. La había pensado mientras tomaba.

Convencido, Sirius le dio una palmada en la espalda y con una actitud radiante, añadió:

-¡Esa es mi sobrina!

Y chocando sus vasos, ambos tomaron, con la esperanza de borrar así un poco de sus angustias.

El segundo trago fue más reconfortante que el primero. Aún tenía ese sabor amargo y efervescente al cual no podía acostumbrarse, pero se terminó el vaso en cuestión de segundos. Su mirada no se había despegado ni un segundo de Remus que del otro lado de la mesa, seguía hablando con Hestia. Tonks esperaba que en cualquier momento él volteara a verla, pero nunca lo hizo. Y la cena transcurrió de la misma manera.

Luego de que la señora Weasley los atrapara bebiendo whisky como tales borrachos en su cantina preferida, y les diera la regañiza que eso conllevaba al hacerlo en la hora de la cena, y frente a niños "pequeños", es decir Ron y Ginny. Ordenó a todos a tomar asiento para cenar.

Nymphadora se sintió desairada, dado que ni siquiera la saludó teniendo en cuenta que estaban en la misma habitación, a escasos metros, y que era de buena educación saludar a las personas con las que usualmente convivías. Así que no trato de sentarse cerca de él.

Acudió a la seña que le hizo Charlie al lado de los gemelos, y llevó su cuerpo que lo sentía pesado hasta allá, sin quitar la vista rabiosa de la descarada de Hestia que seguía con el jueguito de engatusar a Lupin. Tal vez, Remus estaba tan entretenido con Hestia, que no la había visto, pero ese pensamiento solo la hacía sentir peor.

Claro, ¿Quién en su sano juicio se fijaría en ella, teniendo a aquella mujer de cabellos negros como la noche y cuerpo de reloj de arena al lado? Nadie.

Con el ánimo derrumbado, y con todas las esperanzas muertas que llevaba al cruzar la puerta de la casa Black, saludó a Charlie con la sonrisa más fingida jamás hecha.

-Hey, ¿Qué tal? Mi mamá me dijo que estabas aquí, pero no pude bajar hasta ahorita porque seguíamos limpiando- Habló Charlie, poniendo los ojos en blanco, harto.

-Si, me dijo Sirius- Contestó la metamorformaga jugando con una servilleta que descansaba encima de la mesa, totalmente perdida.

Charlie soltó una exclamación de comprensión.

-¡Así que fuiste tú la que lo secuestraste! De pronto desapareció echando humos contra mi madre y ya no subió. Todos pensamos que al rato, ya que se le pasara el enojo, subiría. Pero no lo hizo.

-Querrás decir que él me secuestró. Tengo algunas horas en esta casa. - Admitió con pesar, pensando las razones por las cuales había ido y a una hora tan temprana. Se sintió ridícula, dado que no había, hasta el momento, valido la pena. Volvió a ver como ellos se divertían de lo lindo a unas sillas de distancia, preguntándose si no sería masoquista, pues cada dos segundos sus ojos volaban en esa dirección, sin poder evitarlo.

El joven pelirrojo al escuchar la respuesta, frunció el ceño, desconcertado.

-¿Y eso?- Inquirió, pero su pregunta quedó ahogada por los ruidos de los platos que la señora Weasley acomodaba en la mesa.

Nymphadora apenas tocó su comida. El hambre había desaparecido y en su lugar un gran nudo se había instalado en su estomago. ¿Por qué Hestia estaba ahí si no había junta ese día? Entrecerró los ojos, fulminándola. Solo podía haber una explicación y una conclusión. Ambas eran que le estaba quitando el poco terreno que ella había logrado ganarse.

Remus la ignoró por completo en lo poco que se estuvo en la mesa. Y cuando él junto con aquella bruja, se fueron, Tonks no pudo más y se derrumbó en su silla. No lloraba, las lágrimas eran incapaces de salir. Sabía que aquello no era una razón tan grande para soltar el llanto. No eran pareja, eso estaba claro, pero no se podía decir que no lo serían algún día.

Charlie, como amigo observador, captó la situación al instante. Acercándose a la cabeza morada que reposaba en la mesa, le dijo:

-No creo que sea para ponerte así.

Justo la misma idea que ella estaba teniendo. Aún así se incorporó con esfuerzo, con unos mechones desordenados cayendo sobre su rostro, y lo vio, curiosa.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Preguntó, ansiosa de que alguien le dijera lo que ella esperaba oír.

El timbre de la puerta principal sonó, seguido de los horripilantes gritos de la señora Black, y absolutamente todos salieron disparados hacia el vestíbulo, Ginny dando saltos, empujando a Ron para ganarle, Sirius renegando por el escándalo, y la señora Weasley pidiendo calma no con la suficiente autoridad para hacer efecto.

Dejándolos solos, lo que aumentó el sopor de Tonks, viendo ahora la cocina desierta.

-Porque…- Comenzó Charlie, soltando un suspiro cansado- No creo la verdad, que él este interesado en ella.-La cara de la metamorformaga mostró incredulidad, así que el joven pelirrojo tuvo que justificarse- Digo, los he visto, y Hestia lo busca. Y Lupin es tan cortés que no puede ignorarla.

-Lo hace conmigo.- Comentó con cierto rencor Nymphadora, resoplando. Ahora su estado pasaba a una repentina furia.

Una risita de "¡Ay, Tonks, no puede ser!", salió de la boca de Charlie mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-No, no lo hace.- Dijo con total seguridad- Quizá él esta esperando lo mismo, que tú le hables. Lupin no parece de esos hombres que den el primer paso, ¿Sabes?

-Eso me conforta, no sabes cuanto amigo.- Soltó con sarcasmo la chica, mordiéndose el labio. Si bien aún no se sentía mejor, las palabras de Charlie le habían dado en que pensar.

Existía la posibilidad de que Remus solo estaba con Hestia, porque ella literalmente le imponía su presencia, y él como era todo un caballero, *suspiro de parte de Tonks*, no podía cortarla de ninguna forma, por lo que se veía obligado a estar con ella.

-No te desesperes. Lograste mucho el fin de semana.-Escuchó a su fiel amigo pelirrojo, que se levantaba de su silla y se asomaba por las escaleras, curioso por saber en donde se había metido toda su familia. Nymphadora le regaló, esta vez, una auténtica sonrisa.

Muchos pasos apurados resonaban arriba de ellos, en el primer piso. Unas voces amortiguadas apenas llegaban desde el vestíbulo y se percibía como arrastraban algo pesado. Un maullido hizo que tanto Charlie como Tonks se miraran confundidos.

-Al parecer, llegó alguien- Murmuró el muchacho, acomodándose su larga melena, que llevaba suelta, detrás de la oreja.

Al poco tiempo, Sirius entró de nuevo a la cocina.

-¿Ustedes dos siguen aquí?- Preguntó extrañado mientras caminaba en dirección de la alacena seguido de un bulto color naranja.

-¿Y ese gato?- Exclamó Tonks al reconocer al gordo felino de cara aplastada que ronroneaba ya entre las piernas del animago.

-¡Ah! Se llama Crookshanks- Contestó Sirius, agachándose para dejar frente al animal un plato lleno de algo que parecía atún, teniendo como respuesta un largo ronroneo del susodicho- Es de Hermione, la amiga de Harry. Sería bueno que subieran a saludarla.

-Claro- Contestaron al unísono Charlie y Tonks, mientras observaban al rechoncho gato comer como poseso.

-Adelante, entonces- Alentó Sirius con una palmada, mostrando una mejoría en su anterior estado de ánimo.

Charlie subió primero las escaleras, seguido de la metamorformaga, pero está se vio obstaculizada por el primogénito de los Black, en los primeros escalones.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Preguntó Sirius, examinándola con sus profundos ojos grises.

Tonks trató de no evitar su mirada, pues eso la delataría, y con la mayor naturalidad que fue capaz de ejercer, le contestó.

-Si, completamente.

_"Gran mentirosa"_, resonaba en su cabeza.

Sirius tardó unos segundos antes de asentir, entonces la rodeó en un abrazo que la chica no se esperaba.

-Te quiero, pequeña.- Susurró, estrechándola.- Gracias por escucharme, creo que eres la única que lo hace.

-No tienes porque agradecerlo, para eso están los sobrinos y los tíos ¿No?- Contestó Nyhmphadora tratando de no conmoverse mucho, porque de lo contrario se habría echado a llorar en los brazos del animago.

-Si- Respondió Sirius separándose de ella, y solo un último vistazo a su rostro bastó para que Tonks se diera cuenta que Sirius sospechaba algo, quizá no muy concreto, pero que lo intuía.

Se sonrieron, y ambos subieron el tramo restante hacia el vestíbulo.

El corazón de Tonks un poco más cálido por el afecto de su tío, dio un revuelco al ver a Remus, cosa que tampoco esperaba, de pie entres varias cabezas rojas. Y lo peor junto con esa Hestia, aún.

-¡Ah Tonks!- Exclamó Ginny al verla. Se dirigió sonriente jalando de la mano a una chica un poco más alta que ella, de espeso y castaño cabello. - Hermione, ella es Tonks. Tonks, Hermione.

La menor de los Weasley hizo las presentaciones radiante. Hermione le dedicó una sonrisa tímida a la metamorformaga.

-¡Que, tal!- Saludó Nymphadora, mostrando su cara más alegre, mientras le tendía la mano.

Por el rabillo del ojo, no perdía ningún detalle de lo que ocurría a unos pasos más adelante, donde cierto licántropo estaba.

Hermione le correspondió el saludo, y luego como no queriendo la cosa, murmuró:

-Ginny me ha dicho que estás en la Orden.

-Así es.- Afirmó Tonks, lo bastante distraída como para notar que Hermione la miraba con una creciente curiosidad.

-Tonks es auror- Anunció Ginny, como una madre orgullosa, apoyándose en el hombro de la chica, que parecía ida.

-Remus, ¿Me podrías acompañar a casa? Se hace tarde, y bueno, ya sabes como esta la situación en estos momentos. No quisiera andar sola.

-Si, por supuesto- Respondía Lupin, con aquella sonrisa tan encantadora.

-Gracias- Y le sonreía.

Hestia le hablaba de aquella forma tan melosa, tan insinuante, tan argg… ¡¿Qué no podía aparecerse y ya? ¿Acaso la secuestrarían de ahí al callejón más cercano, es decir a una calle? ¿No tenía varita con la cual poder defenderse?

La sangre le hervía, los celos la carcomían, y ver como persuadía a Remus y este le correspondía como un títere, podía más que todo su autocontrol. Una mueca apareció en su boca, cuando Lupin y ella, se despidieron del grupo. Tenía unas ganas salvajes de… de…. abofetearla.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron como platos, impresionada.

-Ah… y es metamorformaga- Añadió Ginny al observar el cambio de color en el cabello de Tonks, de púrpura a un naranja fuego -¡Tonks! ¡Tonks!- Empezó a llamarla, sacudiéndola de un hombro, pero la joven no respondía.

-¡Que! ¡¿Qué pasa?- Contestó apretando los ojos, para enfocar de nuevo a las chicas que tenía enfrente de ella.- Lo siento, es que me distraje.

-Bastante diría yo- Comentó la pelirroja señalando su cabello, el cual al verlo, Tonks maldijo por lo bajo.

-¿Estas bien?- Preguntó Hermione, frunciendo el ceño, entre preocupada y confundida.

-Si, si. Perdón Hermione, ¿Decías algo?- Pobre chica, se veía asustada.

-Bueno- Comenzó con cautela- Es que eres auror y metamorformaga, eso es asombroso.- Mencionó Hermione claramente admirada.

-Gracias.

-Hermione es la más lista del curso. Un cerebrito al cien por ciento.- Ron entraba en la plática, plantándose entre la susodicha y Ginny, con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-Muchas gracias, Ronald- Le respondió la joven castaña, con fastidio.

-Yo no era tan aplicada en el colegio, solía meterme en problemas, solo a veces.- Comentó Nymphadora con una mueca, al recordar los castigos tediosos de los que había sido acreedora.

-Aun así, es genial lo que tu puedes hacer- Exclamó Hermione, emocionada- Poder cambiar de aspecto a tu antojo, es…es…

-Bueno, si, no me quejo- Admitió Tonks, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Si yo fuera metamorformago…-Habló Ron, con expresión soñadora y una pequeña sonrisa traviesa.

-Te quedaras deseando- Argumentó Hermione, con mirada reprobatoria, para luego dirigirse hacia Tonks- ¿Y hace cuánto que saliste de la Academia?

-Hace un año, más o menos.

-Impresionante. Yo aún no se que carrera escoger, estoy entre auror y medimaga, o algo relacionado a las ciencias políticas mágicas. Pero no sé si pueda cumplir con todos los requisitos, dicen que es una carrera muy engañosa y exigente.

-¡Vamos, Hermione! Tienes un promedio perfecto, ¡Deja la preocupación para mi o Harry!- Exclamó Ron, incrédulo de lo que escuchaba- Además, faltan dos años para salir de Hogwarts, tranquilízate.

-Para tu información- Respondió Hermione, enfadada clavando sus ojos en el joven Weasley- En este año son los TIMOS, y de ellos depende tu carrera. Deberías estar pensando en eso también, Ron.

Pero el aludido solo soltó un suspiro de cansancio, y rodó los ojos.

Ginny se reía bajito, y Tonks aprovechó la oportunidad para preguntarle.

-¿Ellos dos son…?

-¿Novios?- Contestó Ginny que seguía muy divertida, por la repentina disputa en la que se habían enzarzado su hermano y su amiga- No, ni se te ocurra decirles.

Nymphadora asintió, viendo como Hermione seguía regañando a Ron, como niño pequeño.

-Es bueno saberlo.

La señora Weasley, hizo su aparición en el vestíbulo, y llamó a Hermione para que bajara a cenar. Los chicos la siguieron, pero Tonks se despidió de ellos, alegando que era tarde.

-Tonterías, querida- Refutó Molly al escucharla despedirse de Ginny prometiéndole, que a la próxima vez le enseñaría a Hermione sus habilidades transformando su nariz.- Te quedarás aquí.

-Pero, Molly, mañana tengo trabajo.

-¿Tienes ropa aquí no?

-Si, creo que deje alguna, pero…

-Nada, es tarde, y ya te preparé una cama con Ginny y Hermione. Además necesitamos hablar.

Quizá fue la última frase la que convenció a Tonks de quedarse. Pero cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba en la recámara de la señora Weasley, con ella y Charlie, que echado en una silla, hojeaba una revista muggle que su padre tenía en el buró.

Nadie había mediado palabra cuando Tonks estalló.

-¡ES QUE SOY INVISIBLE! Hestia lo tiene embobado. Claro, como se va a fijar en mí, teniéndola a ella. Y ella, ella es…

-Una zorra- Terminó Charlie, cerrando la revista, viendo a Tonks inquisidoramente.

-¡CHARLIE!- Regañó Molly, escandalizada.- Podrá ser si, una mujer que no tiene precisamente buenos escrúpulos, pero tacharla de fácil.

-Es la verdad.- Se defendió Charlie, y parándose de su asiento, se frotó el puente de la nariz antes de continuar- Miren, la verdad no quería decir esto, pero creo que sería lo más sensato.

Tonks estaba anonada y horrorizada y la expresión de la señora Weasley tampoco variaba mucho. ¿Qué diría Charlie? Por merlín, que no sea algo grave, que no sea algo grave. ¿Podría soportarlo?

-Cuando nosotros estábamos en la madriguera, Hestia visitó Grimmauld Place, con un solo propósito. Seducir a Sirius.

-¡¿Qué?- La mandíbula casi se le cae al escuchar eso.- ¿Cómo sabes, Charls?- Preguntó Tonks indignada y sorprendida.

-Sirius me lo dijo, a mí y a Bill. Ella vino en las tardes y en las noches, pero Sirius no le hizo caso, en realidad, era bastante casual según él, y quizá charló con ella animadamente, pero dejó claro cuales eran sus intenciones. Y él la ignoró.

-¿Remus sabe de esto?

-No, en realidad no creo que Sirius le haya dicho, porque bueno,- Charlie se encogió de hombros- No pasó nada, y pues Remus no anda con ella, como para mencionar que Hestia quiso tirarse a Sirius.

La señora Weasley, que se había sentado en la cama, tenía una expresión ausente, mientras su hijo hablaba.

-Esa mujer, desde el principio no me dio buena espina- Menciono Molly, viendo esta vez a Tonks que echa un ovillo, estaba en la esquina de la cama.

-No es para que te asustes Nym, ni para que hagas un escándalo. Solo te lo digo para que te des cuenta de la clase de mujer que es Hestia- Charlie se acercó a su amiga, y le pasó un brazo por sus hombros.

-Entonces, ¿Ella solo esta buscando placer con Remus?- _"Vaya que extraño suena eso…"_

-Por los antecedentes y las pruebas, parece que si.

-¿Por qué Sirius no me lo dijo?- Ahora estaba más confundida, más iracunda, más desconcertada.

-Bueno, creo que no lo considera importante- _"Un aplauso para Sirius" _- Él se percató de cómo es Hestia, cosa que Remus no ha hecho.

-Tienes razón.- Aún así, Tonks no sabía que pensar o que hacer. Bien, Remus estaba con una tipa que solo lo veía como un pedazo de carne o algo parecido, alguien que no buscaba su amor, solo diversión. ¿Remus lo vería de esa manera? Además, ¿Remus caería tan rápido en las redes por completo? Esperaba que no.

La aflicción dio paso a la ira. Hestia no se merecía a Remus, no se merecía sus atenciones, ni su presencia. Nada.

-Querida, tranquila- Escuchó a Molly que le hablaba con ternura.- Remus es inteligente, se dará cuenta. Solo llevan algunos días juntos, no te preocupes.

Tonks asintió, observando fijamente las sabanas blancas con pequeñas flores azules, que cubrían la cama del matrimonio Weasley. Sentía el peso del brazo de su amigo, aún en su espalda.

-Él no me habló en todo el día.- Sacó de nuevo su máxima preocupación al borde.

-Pensé que ya habíamos arreglado eso.- Murmuró Charlie, contrariado.

-Si, pero aún así, ni en el vestíbulo… nada.

-Háblale, Tonks. ¿No sería la primera vez que lo haces o si?

-Pero él se muestra como alejado.

-Así es Remus, querida, dale tiempo. Tómate las cosas con calma. No te afliges de esta manera.- Las palabras tranquilizadoras de Molly, provocaron un efecto relajante en la metamorformaga. Un repentino ataque de anhelada soledad, la invadió.

-Debería de irme a dormir. Mañana entro temprano.- Nymphadora se levantó de la cama, tambaleante por las piernas entumecidas, y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Eso deberíamos de hacer todos.- Corroboró la señora Weasley- Apuesto que aquellos todavía están en la cocina. Pero ahorita van a ver, ni crean que esto será todas las noches. ¡Por la madre de merlín! ¡Las doce y cuarto!

Y la bruja pelirroja salió disparada escaleras abajo, no sin antes desearle buenas noches a Tonks y jalar a Charlie consigo, que apenas tuvo tiempo de despedirse.

Mientras caminaba hacia la habitación de Ginny y Hermione, vacía como era de esperarse, cruzaron por su mente varias realidades paralelas, que tenían en común a un Remus en pijama, y un pasillo desierto de la casa, justamente igual como en el que estaba parada. Pero al saber que gracias a un señor llamado Destino y a una señora llama Posibilidades, aquello no ocurriría. Se obligó a desechar de su fantasiosa cabeza todo lo relacionado a cierto licántropo (También era luna llena, pero Tonks ignoraba este detalle).

Y casi como un zombie, se cambió, se metió en la cama y se dedicó a esperar a sus compañeras de cuarto, mientras digería toda la información y todos los acontecimientos de aquel desastroso día.


	11. Chapter 11

**D: La bella idea del romance entre Remus y Tonks es propiedad de Rowling.**

_**Capitulo 11:**__ Gritos._

**Notas de autor:** _**Oh mi dios! Ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que subí el último capitulo. Mil disculpas por eso. Ustedes tan buenas y yo tan malita :C.**_

_Como recompensa este cap tiene un giro inesperado, que bueno, no sé como afectara a la línea temporal, porque estaba siguiendo la del quinto libro, pero espero que salga bien :D. Y si volví, luego de las pequeñas vacaciones y creo que me quedaré, algo me dice que tendré tiempo para escribir… (léase que su servidora fue testigo de como sus amigos, todos, o al menos la gran mayoría están "in love" con más de sus amigos xD, así que estoy rodeada de amor por todos lados y foreveralone:C) Pero no importa n_n creo…_

_Los rr me animarán :D! *chantaje on*_

* * *

><p><em>"I wish that I could just be brave. <em>

_I must become a lion hearted girl, ready for a fight_

_Before I make the final sacrifice"_

_(Deseo que pudiera ser más valiente._

_Debo convertirme en una chica con corazón de león,_

_Lista para una pelea, antes que llegue el sacrificio final)_

**Rabbit Heart- Florence + The Machine**

* * *

><p>El día siguiente, justo después de salir de Grimmauld Place. Eso si bien desayunada, cortesía de Molly Weasley, y sin ver ni un pelo de Remus, lo sintió como si se hubiera metido a una película y hubieran pulsado el botón de adelantar, ustedes saben, ese útil botón que están en esos aparatos muggles para adelantar escenas que no quieres ver en una película.<p>

Así le pareció a Nymphadora su catastrófico día. Como si lo hubieran adelantado por mil. Todo le resultó tan veloz y horrible que ni siquiera respiró. Solo poner un pie en el Ministerio, pilas de trabajo cayeron sobre ella. Una locura. Lo bueno que todo fue en el exterior, apenas y vio su oficina. La habían asignado, junto con otros dos aurores igual de jóvenes, a recorrer cada pedazo del callejón Diagon en busca de señales de magia oscura. Claro, sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

A Tonks le resultó absurdo, de seguro una idea surgida de las paranoias de Fudge solo para desmentir a Dumbledore sobre el regreso del Que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. ¿Acaso creía que Voldemort iba a andar de compras por el callejón Diagon? ¿Qué sus sirvientes andarían pululando tranquilamente por ahí? Claro que no. Y por algo habían escogido a los más jóvenes para ese estúpido trabajo.

Y se encontró junto con Leah y Zak haciendo interrogatorios absurdos a los ciudadanos, y registrando hasta basureros durante toda la tarde. Solo para que el Ministro de Magia tuviera una excusa para asegurar a la comunidad mágica que no había nada de que temer, que Lord Voldemort no había regresado como afirmaba el loco de Dumbledore, (solo porque nadie lo había visto comprando una tunica nueva con Madame Malkin) y que no existían motivos para el pánico, porque así lo habían asegurado sus eficientes y valientes aurores. Bueno, lo de eficientes y valientes era adorno de Tonks.

Al final de todo estaba agotada y bastante molesta. Agradeció el hecho de que un santiamén el reloj ya marcaba las ocho. Una hora más tarde de su salida habitual, pero no podía quejarse si quería seguir en su puesto.

Todo por seguir el sueño. Su sueño. Eso se repetía cada vez que le pasaban cosas como esas. Cada vez que la mandaban a hacer el trabajo sucio y que nadie mas quería porque parecía solo para mantenerlos entretenidos.

Tenía que resignarse si algún día quería un puesto decente. Aunque a esas alturas, había descubierto que practicaba mejor su trabajo fuera de este. Definitivamente ayudaba más en la Orden, que haciendo las inútiles tareas del Ministerio.

Pero en fin, al menos por hoy, eso había terminado. Se marchó directito a su departamento, lista para caer como tabla en su cama. Grimmauld Place estaba cancelado.

Mientras se desabrochaba sus botas, con todo el desenfado del mundo, su mente recayó en algo en particular. En alguien mejor dicho. Es que aun con todo el trabajo que había hecho, cierto hombre lobo no salió de su mente en ningún momento. Y eso la alegraba y angustiaba en partes iguales.

No lo había visto desde la noche anterior en que lo vio salir de la casa de los Black con aquella mujer. Con Hestia. Y como si hubiera despertado de la pesadilla, se acordó de lo que había dicho Charlie, en esa misma noche, en el dormitorio de los señores Weasley. No había podido procesar eso desde que le llegó toda la información de golpe, desde que su mejor amigo había revelado la identidad oculta de esa Jones. Cuando se hicieron claras las intenciones de Hestia con Remus. Aquellas que no tenían nada bueno. De inmediato, se imaginó que Remus precisamente le hacia caso porque sabia que podía conseguir cosas fáciles con esa. Y le dolió tanto a Tonks aquella retorcida hipótesis, que prefirió dejar ese tema. Aventó las botas negras sin ningún cuidado, las cuales cayeron en un montón de ropa desperdigada en el suelo. Quizá, algún día de estos, limpiaría. Algún día.

Decidió por esa noche, ya cuando se le estaban cerrando los párpados del agotamiento, no pensar en Remus. Le daría tregua a su mente, la dejaría en paz por fin, desde que empezó todo, hace semanas. Desde que comenzó a enamorarse de Remus Lupin. Esa noche sería ella, solo ella. Descansando. Fue entonces cuando la metamorformaga se dejó caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

No supo que fue lo que realmente la despertó. Si el terrible calor, el cual se había instalado hace 2 días, el haberse acordado entre sueños que había dejado la ventana abierta, o el inexplicable picoteo que sentía en su cabeza. Abrió los ojos de golpe, y se encontró con otros grandes y redondos que brillaban en la oscuridad de un modo aterrador.

Tonks soltó un grito mientras se incorporaba velozmente, y dando traspiés, dado que aun era de noche y no veía ni sus pensamientos, tomó su varita, que recordaba, la había dejado en la cómoda.

-Lumos- susurró aún nerviosa, mientras se volteaba para encarar esa cosa que se había escabullido de alguna manera en su habitación. Bien, era obvio que se había metido por la ventana. Se maldijo por ser tan distraída.

Caminó hacia su cama, con la respiración agitada. La luz de su varita iluminó lo suficiente para descubrir que una, muy enojada, lechuza la esperaba con un rollo de papel atado en la pata derecha. Suspiró aliviada, y rogó por no haber alarmado a los vecinos con su tremendo grito. Observó al "inofensivo" animal parado sobre su almohada. Pudo haber sido otra cosa peor.

Se acercó al ave, y le desató el papel que estaba enrollado precipitadamente. Estaba dispuesta a leerlo, cuando sintió que le pellizcaban la mano, entonces vio a la lechuza que aun seguía frente a ella, como esperando algo. La metamorformaga comprendió al instante.

-Ya, ya voy.- Le habló al ave, mientras caminaba hacia un alto mueble. - Creo que todavía tengo por aquí algunas golosinas lechuziles.

Revolvió un poco el estante, hasta al final sacar un pequeño frasco de vidrio, con algo que parecía unos gusanos de goma. Se dirigió de nuevo a la lechuza, y le tendió varios con la mano. Está los aceptó gustosa. Volvió a sentarse, para leer el mensaje, pensando que las lechuzas eran demasiado exigentes, ¡Y eso que ni siquiera hablaban!

Desdobló el pedazo de papel, y reconoció la pequeña y apretada letra de Alastor Moody. Con una cara de saber que aquello no auguraba nada bueno, lo leyó.

_"Hoy, 4:30 a.m. Caldero Chorreante._

_A.M."_

-¡¿Qué?- Exclamó Nymphadora, al leer la escueta línea. ¿A las 4 y media de la mañana? ¿Estaba loco?

Rápidamente sus ojos volaron al reloj digital, que gracias a su padre lo había comprado, el cual se encontraba al lado de su cama.

Casi vuelve a gritar cuando vio la hora que era. ¡Las 3 y media!

Era una completa locura. Tenía menos de una hora para alistarse y correr como maniática hacia el centro de la ciudad.

Tiró la carta y echó a correr hacia el interruptor para encender la luz. Empezó a blasfemar miles de cosas mientras revolvía entre los montones de ropa algo decente que ponerse. Y fue cuando se percató de que llevaba la misma ropa que el día anterior. ¡Claro! Si se había quedado dormida de lo agotada que estaba luego de las infernales horas en el Callejón Diagon, para que luego la despertaran siete horas después. Eran bastantes, pero Tonks ni siquiera las había sentido.

-¡Como si no me partiera el…!- Se autocensuró, la imagen de su madre siempre salía en su cabeza cada vez que quería decir una palabrota. Siempre odiaba que pasara eso. - ¡Trabajando, y ahora esto!- "Pero… ¿Y si es algo importante?" pensó, haciendo que se alarmara y se apurara. De seguro era algo grave, si no, ¿Por qué le hablarían a las 3 y media de la madrugada? Algo había pasado y ella haciendo rabietas de adolescente.

Se metió al baño a toda prisa, y en menos de 40 minutos, ya estaba en camino al Caldero Chorreante.

Tocó la puerta de madera envejecida, insegura aún si le abrirían. Era extraño estar en la calle a esas horas, donde ni un alma transita. Al menos no por esos rumbos. Esperó paciente hasta escuchar ruido al otro lado de la puerta. Luego se abrió, y pudo ver a Moody detrás de ella.

Entró, y el auror con un movimiento de cabeza, le indicó que lo siguiera. Tonks avanzó procurando hacer el mayor de los silencios. El pub estaba desierto, con todas las sillas arriba de las mesas, y solo una amarillenta luz encendida. A Nymphadora le dio la impresión de que en cualquier momento se apagaría, pues no paraba de titilar débilmente.

Ojoloco subió unas pequeñas escalerillas que daban a un segundo piso, seguramente en donde estaban las habitaciones que el Caldero Chorreante poseía. Tonks jamás se había hospedado ahí, y la verdad, no lo deseaba. Las escaleras crujían al pisarlas, y pudo percatarse de que estaban tan sucias que hasta a ella le provocaban escalofríos. Y eso que estaba acostumbrada a la suciedad, según su madre.

-¿Qué ocur...?- Intentó preguntar, pero fue callada inmediatamente por el auror.

-Aquí no.- Se limitó a pronunciar con su particular voz ronca, mientras seguían subiendo.

Llegaron a un estrecho pasillo que se extendía algo torcido, enfrente de ellos. Puertas negras y maltrechas se apreciaban a ambos lados. Al igual que en la taberna de abajo, una solitaria luz amarillosa otorgaba visibilidad al lugar. Moody, se desplazó a lo largo del pasillo, haciendo un sonido hueco cada vez que daba un paso con su largo bastón. Tonks lo siguió de cerca, algo atemorizada. Aquel sitio tenia algo que le ponía los pelos de punta.

Miles de dudas se agolparon en su mente, pero prefirió no intentar averiguar más. Cualquier intento de todas maneras sería inútil. Pararon enfrente de una de las últimas puertas, donde el olor a humedad era menos intenso, para el alivio de la joven.

Estaba tan sumida pensando la razón por la cual Moddy la había llamado a esa hora y en ese lugar, que no se percató de que el auror se había volteado frente a ella, a un palmo de distancia.

Lo siguiente que hizo fue sobresaltarse.

-Escucha con atención- Le habló el mago con voz baja pero aun así autoritaria. Tonks puedo distinguir cada una de las cicatrices que marcaban el rostro de su mentor. Su ojo mágico, de un azul eléctrico, estaba apuntando hacia la puerta, probablemente viendo el interior de lo que se guardaba ahí dentro, su ojo normal en cambio, la escrutaba a ella. - Entrarás con la mayor calma que seas capaz de ejercer. Todavía está dormido así que no quiero que lo despiertes. Las preguntas, las haces después. Quiero que me obedezcas en todo lo que te ordene sin peros.

La metamorformaga asintió, bastante confundida. ¿Con la mayor calma? ¿Aún estaba dormido? ¿Quién? ¿Por qué? Su respiración se agitó al instante. El peligro podían olerse dentro de esas palabras. Sin embargo, solo fue paciente.

-Y Nymphadora- La llamó, haciendo que volviera su vista hacia él. Y no, no rechistó porque la llamó de esa manera. El ambiente no lo permitía.- Trata de mantener la compostura.

Aquello le había sabido más a consejo que a regaño. Entonces el auror empezó a girar la oxidada perilla, y Tonks se aferró a su varita, que sobresalía del bolsillo delantero de sus jeans, por puro instinto. Tragó saliva y no pudo distinguir si era por miedo.

La puerta se abrió con un chirrido, y la chica avanzó. La habitación estaba más iluminada por lo que tuvo que esperar unos segundos hasta que sus ojos se adaptasen a la nueva luz.

No pudo darle crédito a lo siguiente que vio.

Acostado en la única cama que había en el centro de la estancia, un más que herido Remus Lupin, sangraba. A un metro de ella. Inconsciente. Débil. Dañado.

El gritó que se formó en la garganta de Tonks, nunca salió. Estaba paralizada. En shock. No podía hablar, no podía actuar, no podía pensar, no podía respirar.

Ahí, con todos sus sentidos congelados, el tiempo se detuvo. Parada en aquel escabroso dormitorio, Nymphadora supo que aquello era grave. Muy grave.

* * *

><p>Ahí cualquier falta de ortagrafía me la hacen saber n_n. Lo apreciaría mucho :3<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

_**D: LA HERMOSA IDEA DEL ROMANCE ENTRE REMUS Y NYMPHADORA ES PROPIEDAD DE J.K. ROWLING.**_

_**Capitulo 12:**__ Tonks ama a Remus_

N/A: Para Aria Nyx Lupin y Flor-LupinSparrow por sus hermosos comentarios desde el inicio. Gracias chicas :')

* * *

><p><em>"I can't do everything, but I'll do anything for you.<em>

_I can't do anything except be in love with you"_

(_No puedo hacerlo todo, pero haré cualquier cosa por ti._

_No puedo hacer nada excepto estar enamorado de ti)_

**Romeo & Juliet- The Killers**

* * *

><p>La primera señal del mundo real, fue cuando escuchó que Moody cerraba la puerta y se colocaba detrás de ella. Fue entonces cuando supo que tenía que regresar. Por mucho que le costara creer lo que veía. Por mucho que le doliera.<p>

Sus pulmones se llenaron de oxígeno mientras seguía observando a Remus. Tenía cortes por todos lados, en la cara, en los brazos, en el torso. La mayoría lucía un color rojo intenso. El que más llamaba la atención, era una profunda herida formada por tres tajos en el costado derecho, de donde manaba sangre. Daba la impresión de que una garra despiadada hubiera querido rebanarlo. Además Tonks pudo visualizar algunos mordiscos distribuidos en sus brazos. No quería averiguar quién había sido el maldito capaz de haberle hecho eso a Remus. Pero tenía que saberlo.

Respiró de nuevo, profundamente. Tratando de no llorar sin remedio ahí mismo. Sentía que todo su cuerpo temblaba, y que su visión se hacía borrosa. Tuvo que aferrarse del objeto más próximo que tenía para no caerse.

Y ese fue Kingsley. La metamorformaga tomó el brazo de su jefe, y solo hasta ese momento se percató de que había más gente ahí, aparte de ella, Moody y el herido Remus. Su cabeza daba vueltas, y de no haber sido por Kingsley, ya hubiera besado el piso. Este la vio con preocupación.

-¿Qué le pasó?- Habló muy despacito, con dificultad. Pero fue escuchada perfectamente por todos los presentes.

-Oh…Querida…- Tonks reconoció la voz al instante. Sentada en la cama, al lado de Remus, se encontraba la sra. Weasley. Tenía su varita en la mano, y en la otra un frasquito. Se imaginó que lo estaba intentado curar, dado que había varios frascos más en una mesilla, y algunas hierbas.

Nymphadora caminó hacia Molly con reticencia. No quería verlo. No podría soportarlo verlo de cerca. Pero así lo hizo. Llegó hacia donde estaba la bruja, con las manos temblándole. Era peor de lo que se imaginaba. La respiración de Remus era débil, y las heridas acentuadas. Su cuerpo estaba totalmente magullado. Su cara demostraba aflicción, sus ojos cerrados y sus labios levemente abiertos.

Tonks sintió la necesidad de curarlo ella misma. De recorrer cada herida, de sanarla, de cuidar que no quedaran marcas. Ella sentía el impulso de abrazarlo, de besar cada morete, cada golpe, y susurrarle que ahí estaba ella, con él, y que no lo dejaría. Pero no podía hacerlo. Porque se lo habían prohibido. Porque Remus no sabía lo que ella sentía. Porque muy pocos los sabían.

Así que se obligó a quedarse quieta, mordiéndose los carrillos internos para no llorar. Apretando la mandíbula y viendo valientemente como el hombre que gobernaba cada uno de sus pensamientos, parecía morir lentamente. Fueron unos segundos eternos.

Antes de que pudiera volver a formular su pregunta, entró un sr. Weasley algo ansioso a la estancia. Se dirigió hacia Moody, que no le había quitado la vista a Nymphadora desde la reacción principal que tuvo.

-Dumbledore acaba de responder. Los espera a las afueras de Hogwarts.- Dijo el sr. Weasley, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa de tristeza a los presentes. Se acercó hacia donde estaba su esposa, y vio al hombre lobo de reojo. Para ese entonces una mano de la señora Weasley se aferraba a la de la metamorformaga. La chica agradeció el gesto.

-Bien, tenemos que irnos- Habló Alastor, separándose de la pared en la cual había estado recargado. -Kingsley, Tonks. Tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Y en sumo silencio, como si el simple hecho de hablar de más alteraría la salud del licántropo, salieron los tres aurores. No sin antes, haberle pedido muy despacio a Molly, con el alma casi desbocada, que cuidará mucho a Remus. Porque eso era lo que más le importaba a Tonks en esos momentos. La bruja pelirroja le dedicó una sonrisa maternal intuyendo perfectamente lo que pasaba por la mente de la joven.

No pudo evitar que una ola de tristeza la embargara.

Las manos de su esposo se posaron en sus hombros, justo cuando todos habían abandonado el lugar.

…

Tonks necesitaba respuestas. Las necesitaba y ya. ¿Qué había pasado? ¡Por Merlín! ¡Que alguien le dijese! Todo su interior se estaba desbaratando, carcomiendo despacio, sin piedad.

Salieron de nuevo al oscuro y terrible pasillo del segundo piso del Caldero Chorreante. A la bruja le pareció más horrible que cuando había entrado momentos antes con Ojoloco. El susodicho, al principio de la comitiva, bajaba ya las escaleras.

Kingsley la miró de soslayo, y debió de haber tenido un aspecto terrible, por la cara de consternación que puso el duro auror. Le pasó un brazo por los hombros, empujándola levemente para que no se atrasara.

¿Por qué demonios nadie hablaba? Eso se preguntaba una y otra vez, pero no podía encontrar el porque. Su boca estaba seca. Su garganta colapsada.

Bajaron las tétricas escaleras, acompañados solamente por el sonido de sus pasos al pisar la vieja madera. Una vez en el bar, aún con el brazo de Kingsley sobre ella, se desaparecieron.

Tonks se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando cuando vio las lágrimas caer en la tierra, formando pequeños círculos húmedos. Levantó la vista, comprobando que estaban muy cerca de Hogsmeade. Era bien sabido que no podían aparecerse dentro o cerca de Hogwarts, por lo que tenían que atravesar primero el pueblo para llegar al castillo.

-Tranquila- Le dijo la voz grave de su jefe, apartándose de ella para ir a encontrarse con Moody, que ya casi llegaba a la primera casa de la aldea. Tonks apresuró el paso temblorosamente, para alcanzarlos.

En el horizonte se podía divisar una línea de luz. Pronto amanecería.

-Estén atentos.- Ordenó Ojoloco varita en mano.-Lo más seguro es que sea lo que sea ya se haya ido. Pero debemos tener alerta permanente.

A Nymphadora le dio un vuelco el corazón. ¿Entonces había sido cerca? Siguieron atravesando el pueblo que se encontraba sumido en un pesado silencio. La auror se puso al lado izquierdo de Moody mientras Kingsley Shacklebolt permanecía a la derecha. No pudo soportar más aquello. Tenía que saberlo.

-Por favor- Se sorprendió escuchar lo débil que estaba su voz- Tienen que decirme que le pasó a Remus- Movió la cabeza pensando como continuar- He obedecido a tus órdenes Alastor, pero necesito saberlo. Por favor, dímelo. No sé si yo…yo…

Para este momento Tonks ya estaba enfrente del auror implorándole. Evitaba verlo a los ojos para que no notara que los tenía anegados en lágrimas. No quería armarle una escena con llanto y todo.

Moody siguió caminando, apartándola de su camino. Suspiró frustrado. Sin embargo le dio una respuesta.

-Como supondrás a Remus lo han atacado. ¿Quién o qué? Aún no lo sabemos. Es lo que vamos a averiguar.

La metamorformaga se detuvo, algo desconcertada. ¿Eso era todo? ¿No podían decirle quien había sido el malnacido que le hizo eso a Remus? Ojoloco no le había dicho nada nuevo. La impotencia la gobernó de nuevo. Su interior gritaba, y sollozaba por dentro. Se quemaba y ella no podía hacer mucho más que luchar porque no saliera a flote.

-Tonks- Le llamó Kingsley. Pero al ver que no reaccionaba se acercó a ella, la cual seguía parada, con la vista perdida en algún sitio. -Tonks- Le volvió a hablar, pero ella parecía pensar en algo muy importante. Su cabello lucía opaco y más con la iluminación que daba el cielo.

-Ayer fue luna llena ¿Cierto?- Preguntó queriendo atar cabos.

-Si, ayer fue.- Confirmó Kingsley, asintiendo con la cabeza. Viendo cómo metros más adelante el auror del ojo mágico se alejaba. -Ven, nos vamos a atrasar y no le agradara para nada a Moody.- Jalándola suavemente del brazo, siguieron caminando.

-No eres la única que está así, Tonks. Nadie sabe lo que realmente pasó. Y es desconcertante porque Remus no debería estar herido. Moody se siente imposibilitado, al no poder hacer mucho. Toda la orden está en ascuas.- Dijo el mago.

-¿Cómo fue que pasó?- Preguntó la chica un poco más calmada. Apretaron el paso para alcanzar a Ojoloco.

-Ayer Remus se fue de Grimmauld Place para transformarse en un lugar donde no pudiera dañar o dañarse. No supimos a donde…

-Espera. - Lo interrumpió Tonks, concentrada.- Ayer yo estaba en el cuartel. Remus se fue en la noche con…con Hestia Jones- Pronunciar aquel nombre le dolió.

-Bueno probablemente de ahí se fue a transformarse- Kingsley se encogió de hombros- El caso fue que durante todo el día no supimos nada de él. Todos pensaron que se había ido a su vieja casa a descansar, ya que con el tumulto de Grimmauld Place es imposible. Pero cuando para cenar no regresó empezamos a preocuparnos. Entrada la medianoche Sirius estaba muy nervioso, así que el señor Weasley y Charlie fueron a casa de Remus para ver si estaba. Pero todo indicaba que no se había pasado por ahí. Así que me hablaron, porque oficialmente Remus estaba desaparecido.

La joven auror se tapó la boca con ambas manos, ¿Cómo podía ser que no le habían dicho nada? ¿Remus desaparecido y ella tan tranquila? ¿Diciéndose que no pensaría en él en esa noche precisamente? La sangre se le heló.

Iban justo detrás de Moody, por el sendero en que a principios de año, los estudiantes tomaban para subir al castillo en los carruajes que andaban sin chofer ni caballos.

-Busqué en todos aquellos lugares en los que creíamos que podría estar. No te avisamos, porque Molly no nos dejó. Dijo que no quería preocuparte.

Tonks agachó la cabeza, algo avergonzada. ¿Kingsley lo sabía?

-Nadie va a decir nada.- Respondió a la pregunta que se formó en su mente, mientras le sonreía cálidamente, gesto que pronto desapareció. Siguió.- Lo encontré en un par de horas, a unas millas del castillo de Hogwarts. Estaba en un claro, muy herido. Pero no de las típicas heridas que se sufren durante la transformación, sino unas más fuertes, hechas a propósito. Lo habían atacado. -Tonks contuvo la respiración- Entonces me vi en la necesidad de hablarle a Moody y este a su vez a ti. Lo trasladamos al Caldero Chorreante, dado que en Hogsmeade alarmaríamos al pueblo y en Grimmauld Place había demasiada gente, incluyendo niños. Le avisamos a la Orden y a Dumbledore.

-¿Y no saben quién fue él que lo atacó?- Ahora que sabía cómo había sido aquel espantoso suceso, se sentía más confiada pero no más tranquila. Cada cosa relatada por Kingsley la había afectado de diferentes maneras. En ese momentos solo podía pensar en él, en sus heridas, en el hecho de que estaba inconsciente en una cama lejos de ella.

-No- Contestó el mago.- Pero sabemos a ciencia cierta que esas cortaduras y golpes no fueron causados por una varita.

-¿Un hombre lobo?- Sugirió la metamorformaga con voz ahogada, horrorizada.

-Hay muchos hombres lobo.- Habló por primera vez Alastor Moody, que durante toda la conversación se había limitado a permanecer en silencio. Frente a ellos se levantaba la altísima puerta de hierro forjado que fungía como entrada principal al castillo. Al otro lado de ella, un sereno Albus Dumbledore los esperaba.- Pero ninguno vive en el bosque prohibido ni cerca de Hogwarts. Y mucho menos atacan a los suyos.

Registraron hasta al amanecer el bosque y los terrenos aledaños. Pero no había rastro de alguna criatura o criaturas potencialmente agresivas o violentas. Tonks había guardado la tristeza y la aflicción que la embargaban para concentrarse cien por ciento en la búsqueda de aquella terrible bestia que tanto daño le había hecho a Remus. Fue la que más terreno cubrió y la que llevó a cabo los sondeos más minuciosos y exhaustivos. Pero nada. Nada parecía anormal en los bosques. Incluso Hagrid y la maestra Mcgonagall se les unieron. Pero aun así el bosque se negó a mostrarles pistas o evidencias.

Agotada y algo decepcionada, abandonó el castillo, ante las insistencias de Dumbledore de que descansará ahí. Se encaminó rumbo al Caldero Chorreante. Necesitaba ver a Remus, necesitaba escuchar su respiración, sus latidos. Necesitaba saber que estaba bien. Y no le importaba en lo mínimo que estuviera llena de barro, que estuviera muriéndose de sueño, que sus párpados se estuviesen cayendo y dos gruesas y oscuras ojeras se hubieran instalado en su rostro. No, eso era lo de menos. Que sus piernas estuviesen a punto de fallarle y su pulso fuera más agitado por el esfuerzo descomunal que hacía para mantenerse en pie. No, no descansaría hasta ver a Remus.

Y con esa gran determinación apareció en el viejo Bar, aún cerrado, y subió las espantosas escaleras, y cruzó el sombrío pasillo, y abrió la puerta con precipitación. Y la imagen que le devolvió la habitación, fue suficiente para consolarla por unos minutos.

La sra. Weasley sentada en una silla, se sobresaltó al ver a entrar a Tonks de imprevisto. Pero la chica solo tenía ojos para cierto hombre lobo.

Se acercó hasta él, mareada del cansancio. Se sentó en un banquito que estaba al lado de la cama, y con su mano rozó ligeramente la mano del licántropo. Sus dedos eran cálidos, tal y como los recordaba aquella vez que se desaparecieron cuando Remus la acompaño a su casa. Desde aquella vez que no se hablaban. Pero eso ya no importaba, Tonks se lo perdonaba, le perdonaría eso y miles de cosas más. Porque aunque no lo supiera, ella estaba enamorada de él, y no le dejaría por nada en el mundo. Si él estaba bien, ella lo estaba.

Solo pudo esbozar una débil sonrisa mientras veía a Remus, antes de caer profundamente dormida, con su cabeza sobre la cama, al lado de él.

Y aunque estaba toda torcida, la sra. Weasley supo que era mejor no moverla. Salió del dormitorio sabiendo que Remus estaba con la mejor de las compañías.

* * *

><p><em>*_* El uso de las "Y" como nexo, en algunas partes es repetitivo, pero es algo que hago a propósito. Es el estilo de la narración 8).<em>

_**Sus comentarios me harían muy, muy, muy feliz :).**_


	13. Chapter 13

**D: J.K. Rowling es dueña de Remus y de Tonks.**

**N/A: **_Nuevo cap! y no saben lo difícil que se me hizo. Hay sequía en mi cabeza U.U. Pero aquí está, y agregué algo que no hay en los demás. Un punto de vista de Remus :D Disfruten ^_^_

**LOS COMENTARIOS SON MI COMBUSTIBLE**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 13:<strong> Heridas cerradas y abiertas.

_"Tengo ganas de ser aire, y me respires para siempre._

_Pues no tengo nada que perder"_

**Soñé-Zoe**

* * *

><p>Un movimiento hizo que se despertara. Abrió los ojos con dificultad, temiéndose que unos fuertes rayos de luz la cegarán, pero eso nunca ocurrió. Se levantó lentamente, sintiendo adoloridos sus brazos, espalda y piernas. Pero lo que la estaba matando era el cuello, entumido por la posición en la que se había quedado dormida. No pudo evitar que un quejido saliera de sus labios.<p>

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó una voz al lado de ella. Al principio se sobresaltó, debido que no se la esperaba. Tuvo que esforzarse por recordar donde estaba.

La vieja habitación del Caldero Chorreante le dio la bienvenida.

-Si…- se aclaró la garganta, dado que la voz le había salido ronca. -Estoy bien- Respondió, dispuesta a voltearse, para ver al hombre que se había preocupado por ella, pero su maltratado cuello no se lo permitió.

-¡Auch!- exclamó, llevándose una mano a la nuca, y apretando los ojos para aguantarse el inminente dolor que la aquejaba.

-No debiste de haber dormido aquí.- le reprendió con un tono frío su acompañante.

Tonks se levantó con torpeza de la silla, y se las arregló para encarar de pie a Remus, que estaba sentado en la cama. Trató de mover al mínimo sus músculos.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- le interrogó, sobándose con su mano el cuello. Frunció el ceño, confundida. Con un leve rastro de tristeza.

Entonces lo vio. Magullado, con cortes -algunos sanando, otros controlados- golpes y moretones, con su espalda recargada en la cabecera de la cama, viéndola fijamente con semblante serio, con una expresión que indicaba que ella había hecho algo que a él no le parecía en absoluto. Así la recibió Remus Lupin.

Nymphadora no supo como actuar ante el claro disgusto de él.

-Porque no era necesario- contestó impasible.

Pero antes de que Tonks abriera la boca para replicar, el hombre lobo la calló.

-Mira cómo estás, toda adolorida.

-No es nada- Respondió inmediatamente la joven, observando el piso.

-¿Cómo que no es nada? Nymphadora, no puedo permitir que te hayas desvelado, trabajado toda la noche y aparte descansado mal por mi culpa.- Le sermoneaba con enfado. Suspiró, mientras veía la ventana de reojo. Su mirada color miel se posó en la chica que tenía enfrente de él, con evidente cansancio, dolor, un pelo naranja opaco, una curiosa remera de las Arpías de Holyhead y unos jeans gastados

-Lo hice porque yo quise.- le contestó igual de seria que él. Aquello no le estaba gustando para nada. El hecho de que la hubiera llamado Nymphadora, lo pasó por alto. Se estaba empezando a preocupar. ¿Qué había hecho mal?

-Te lo agradezco, pero no quiero que vuelvas a hacerlo.- había expresado aquello con más amabilidad, sin embargo el enfado se veía latente.

Tonks no supo cómo reaccionar ante eso. Se sentía mal, muy mal. Se sentía rechazada. Idiota. Aun así, ahogó todo eso, y asintió como pudo.

Hacía unos segundos, si no fuera por su maldito cuello, hubiera creído que había despertado en el cielo, con la voz de su querido licántropo hablándole, preguntando por ella. Y ahora. Ahora no sabía en donde se encontraba. Quería salir de ahí, correr y llorar quizá.

Remus tenía razón, había sido una tontería dormir junto a él. ¿Quién era ella para tomarse esas libertades? Apenas una conocida. Alguien más de la Orden. ¿Cómo hubiera reaccionado ella, si por ejemplo se encontraba a Mundungus durmiendo en su lecho convaleciente? Peor, mucho peor. Lo hubiera echado a patadas de su habitación. O con un fuerte hechizo.

En cambio Remus solo le había pedido que no lo volviera a hacer.

Tenía que irse de ahí.

Estaba a punto de hacerlo, si no hubiera sido porque el hombre de sus sueños le volvió a llamar.

-Creo que Molly tiene un ungüento para el dolor en este maletín.- comentó, alargando su brazo hacía la mesita, donde Tonks había visto antes varias vendas y frascos, seguramente las pociones que la sra. Weasley usó para curar a Lupin. Cogió la bolsa negra, y se la puso sobre el regazo, empezando a buscar dentro de ella.

-No tienes porque…- empezó a excusarse la joven auror, empezando a caminar hacia la puerta, pero fue de nueva cuenta interrumpida por el hombre lobo.

-Si- afirmó, sacando un botecito de color verde del maletín.- Es lo menos que puedo hacer, por quedarte aquí… conmigo.

Tonks se sonrojó ante eso. Y más cuando vio que Remus le sonreía cálidamente. Agradeció que la luz no fuera la suficiente para hacer evidente sus rosadas mejillas. Vaciló un poco, sintiendo un punzante dolor en la nuca cuando quiso moverse hacia un lado.

-Ven- le dijo Lupin, invitándola a sentarse en la cama, a un lado de él.

Avanzó cautelosa, no quería mostrarse muy ansiosa. Aunque en su interior estuviera pegando chillidos de emoción. Se sentó con mucha delicadeza. No quería moverlo ni moverse. Su corazón latía frenéticamente. Estaba casi segura que Remus podía escucharlo.

Casi lo juraba.

-Dame la espalda y agacha lo que puedas la cabeza.- le indicó el mago, abriendo el ungüento.

Hecha un manojo de nervios, Nymphadora hizo lo que le pidió. Vio hacia la ventana en ese instante, y se percató de que estaba atardeciendo. Había dormido toda la tarde. No fue un sueño reparador exactamente, como el que ella necesitaba, pero había descansado, y que mejor que al lado del hombre que le robaba suspiros.

-Lo siento- habló la chica, para romper el silencio, cuando sintió que las manos de él apartaban su cabello para dejar al descubierto su nuca. Una descarga eléctrica la sacudió. -He sido una desconsiderada, no te he preguntado como estás…

-Mejor.- contestó con simpleza, empezando a untar suavemente con sus manos la pomada en el cuello de la bruja. -Estoy acostumbrado a esto. Aunque no tantas ni tan profundas. Pero todos los meses tengo heridas nuevas.

Tonks simplemente no pudo contestar, porque la respiración se le había cortado desde que sintió los dedos de él sobre su piel. Si no fuera porque le estaba doliendo un poco, se hubiera puesto más nerviosa de lo que estaba. Aun así, tenía en su mente una imagen. Se sentía como una niña pequeña regañada por su padre, y más tarde curándola por su travesura. No pudo evitar sentir que lo había decepcionado de cierta manera.

Sintió presión en un punto extremadamente sensible y profirió un pequeño gemido de dolor.

-Perdóname.- se disculpó Lupin, siguiendo con cuidado su tarea.

Tonks aspiró profundo. Tenía que mantenerse serena, a pesar del calor que la estaba invadiendo. Apretó con sus manos la colcha de la cama, como si eso la hiciera sentir más segura.

-¿Y…no recuerdas… nada?- preguntó no muy segura, refiriéndose al ataque. Tenía que hablar, el silencio la abrumaba demasiado.

-Mm… no. No mucho.- dijo Remus, apartando las manos del cuello de la bruja. - Todo fue muy confuso y borroso en ese momento.

Se volteó un poco, para verlo. Él la veía con un semblante cansado, aun así dibujó una sonrisa afilada. Estaba vestido con una camisa vieja, y cubierto por unas delgadas sábanas blancas.

Cerró el botecito verde que tenía una amarillosa etiqueta en el frente, la cual ponía_: "El Original Ungüento Amnésico del Doctor Ubbly" _y lo guardó de nuevo en el estropeado maletín de la Sra. Weasley.

-Ojoloco, Kingsley, y yo buscamos por todo el bosque- le explicó la joven con desolación en su rostro. Se mordió el labio inferior antes de alzar su mirada para ver al licántropo -Pero no encontramos nada. Ninguna pista o evidencia que nos dijera algo.

Lupin asintió con la cabeza.

-Moddy me lo ha dicho. Vino a verme hace unas horas.- la expresión de sorpresa con la que respondió Tonks, hizo que le aclarara algunas cosas.- No te despertamos porque no te queríamos molestar. Eso… y porque estabas casi desmayada- dijo con una ligera sonrisa divertida.

-No me digas más.- pidió la auror, entre avergonzada y risueña.- Me basta con saber que media Orden me vio así.

-No…- chistó Remus, haciendo un ademán con la mano para quitarle importancia. -Solo fueron Ojoloco, Kingsley, Arthur y Molly. Ah… y Dumbledore.

Tonks enarcó una ceja, sarcástica.

-Bueno- dijo luego, encogiéndose de hombros. -Lo importante es que estás bien- le regaló una sonrisa cariñosa rozando su mano, pero de nuevo la descarga eléctrica hizo que se apartase de inmediato. Se levantó de la cama, disimulando su cara de dolor. ¡Malditos músculos delicados!

-Tengo que irme- admitió la metamorformaga mintiendo un poco. De verdad no quería irse. Pero tenía que hacerlo. -Está anocheciendo.- observó como si esa fuera una buena excusa. Entonces observó a su acompañante, el cual no había musitado palabra.

Remus tenía su mirada clavada en el piso. Como si estuviera concentrado en una idea de suma importancia. Su ceño estaba levemente fruncido.

Tonks pensó que quizá había sido una desubicada al tomarle la mano. Realmente ver a Remus así de serio le ponía los pelos de punta.

Tomó aire, y metió sus manos en los bolsillos traseros de sus vaqueros. Se balanceó un poco hacia delante y hacia atrás, antes de marcharse hacia la puerta.

-Nymphadora…

La joven compuso una mueca, al escuchar su nombre de pila.

-Remus- dijo volteándose de nuevo hacia él- Llámame Tonks, por favor. Nymphadora es un nombre horrible…

-No es tan malo.- susurró el mago.

La auror abrió la boca sorprendida, y sonrió internamente. Él creía que no estaba tan mal llamarse de una manera tan espantosa como era _Nymphadora…_

-Gracias.- murmuró Tonks algo cohibida. Entonces Remus habló.

-Yo solo…- Sus ojos miel evitaban verla, apretó los labios ¿Nervioso?- Yo solo quería agradecerte por estar aquí. Es para m…- tragó saliva.- Gracias.

-Oh…- Realmente no se lo esperaba. ¿Qué debía hacer? Si hubiera sido por ella, se abalanzaría encima de él, lo abrazaría, le diría un _"Esto no es nada, amor" _para luego besarlo. Pero esto, lamentablemente, no era una fantasía de Tonks. -De nada.- aseguró.- Bueno…adiós Remus.

-Adiós Nym… Tonks.

Y salió como un rayo de la habitación, mas roja que un dragón colorado japonés.

* * *

><p>La vio salir apresurada de la habitación. Era tan joven, tan graciosa. Y aun así no podía dejar de molestarse cuando recordaba que se había quedado ahí con él. Velando su sueño. A pesar de lo agotada que debía de estar. A pesar de que él no era nada de ella. A pesar de que apenas habían cruzado un par de palabras desde entonces.<p>

A pesar de todo eso, Nymphadora Tonks fue lo primero que vio cuando despertó de su letargo. Y se maldijo por haber sonreído al ver reconocido la cabellera de naranja opaco que descansaba en la cama al lado de él. Al saber quién era la dueña de la blanca y fina mano que estaba sobre la suya.

Remus hacía mucho, mucho tiempo que no sabía lo que era enamorarse. Lo que es sentirse amado. Lo que es amar a una bella mujer como lo era Tonks. Porque él simplemente no estaba hecho para eso. Él no podía. No le era permitido. Como tampoco se permitía que otras personas sufriesen por su culpa.

Él no era para Tonks. Ella no le merecía. No merecía aquella desgracia. Y aunque era precipitado sacar conclusiones. Esa noche Remus supo que Tonks solo pudo haberse quedado con él por una razón. Y le atemorizaba pensar en eso. No, no quería ni siquiera insinuarlo. No podía ser posible. Estaba alucinando, si. Los golpes le habían afectado.

Mejor debía averiguar quién le había atacado. Tratar de rememorar que fue lo que ocurrió, cómo lo atacaron. Porque…

Soltó un largo suspiro. Agarró un frasco de vidrio el cual contenía un líquido de color púrpura. Una poción revitalizadora era lo que necesitaba y luego otra para dormir. Así se evitaba las pesadillas.

Se recostó, observando las finas cicatrices que tenía en sus brazos. Hizo una nota mental de agradecerle de nuevo a Molly por haberle curado. ¿Qué haría sin ella? ¿Sin la Orden? Ellos eran todo lo que tenía. A los que podía considerar como su familia. Y Sirius, su mejor amigo. Tenía que visitarlo en cuanto pudiera. Y mandarle una carta a Harry también, dentro de una semana sería su cumpleaños. Tenía que felicitarlo.

Y mientras su mente vagaba por todos los residentes de Grimmauld Place, aquellos a los que ya se había acostumbrado. No pudo evitar que apareciera de nuevo en su cabeza, el rostro en forma de corazón de cierta bruja extraña. Si, ella era lindísimamente extraña.

Negó con la cabeza. _"No, Remus… ella no" _pensó con reprobación.

Escuchó que abrían la puerta del dormitorio, pudo distinguir la voz de Arthur Weasley, venía acompañado aunque no supo con quién, debido a que sus sentidos ya estaban nublados, y sus párpados al igual que el resto de su cuerpo parecían pesar toneladas. Gracias a la bendita poción, sucumbió al sueño en un instante.

Pero algo que la poción no logró impedir esa noche fue que soñara con Tonks.

* * *

><p><em>No me odien por favor por la extremada (si me pase) tardanza X.X. Ni me lanzen avadas D:! Quizá acepto un par de tomatazos, unas bombas fétidas y alguna otra broma que se encuentren en Zonko xD. Y en los sortilegios Weasley, ellos les hacen descuento... rayos!<em>


	14. Chapter 14

_**D:**__ J.K. ROWLING ES DUEÑA DE HP._

**Nota de autor:** Soy amante del cannon, así que este fic será lo más posible fiel a él. Basándonos en el quinto libro, ni siquiera ha empezado xD. Apenas va la última semana de julio aquí, y el libro empieza la primera de agosto.

**_GRACIAS A LAS LINDAS CHICAS QUE ME DEJARON RR . Mi queridísima Flor-LupinSparrow, y a Tania HPFan4ever y Arabella.. THANKU._**

_**LOS COMENTARIOS SON AMOR**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 14: Antes de la tormenta.<strong>

_"__Regálame tu corazón y déjame entrar  
>a ese lugar, donde nacen las flores<br>donde nace el amor."_

**Labios rotos-Zoé**

* * *

><p>-¿Quién cree que haya atacado a Lupin? Señor…<p>

Masculló Severus Snape, desde su sitio en medio del despacho. Parado con un aspecto riguroso y recto, entrelazaba sus manos detrás de él en su espalda, mientras dirigía su vista hacia el único mago que se encontraba en esa habitación, además de él mismo claro.

El profesor de pociones portaba su habitual túnica negra, y su cabello de un agudo negro azabache, le caía a ambos lados de su cetrino rostro. La ironía con la que había formulado la pregunta, no le pasó desapercibida a su interlocutor, sin embargo fue ignorada deliberadamente.

-No lo sé, Severus.-Contestó con calma Albus Dumbledore, recargado en el alféizar de la alta ventana que poseía su oficina. Desde ahí, podía apreciar el bello paisaje que rodeaba el Colegio Hogwarts, incluyendo las lejanas montañas y el profundo lago que brillaba con hermosos resplandores que la enorme luna, casi llena, le arrancaba. Justamente los azules ojos del director estaban perdidos en las pequeñas olas que se rompían contra las rocas de las orillas. Su mente se asemejaba a esa leve marea. Tranquila, pero abrumadora con el viento adecuado.

-Se me ocurren tantas cosas probables y ninguna a la vez- Admitió Dumbledore, despegándose de la ventana para darle la cara al que alguna vez fue su alumno. Snape lo observaba impasible, aún con los intensos ojos azules escrutándolo de una manera que daba la impresión de que podía leerle cada pensamiento que se le cruzara por la cabeza.

Dumbledore caminó con parsimonia hacia el ave fénix, que tranquilo presenciaba la escena parado sobre su pedestal de un brillante dorado, ubicado en una esquina del despacho. Le acarició con cuidado el suave plumaje rojo.

-De lo que si debemos de estar seguros- Habló, haciendo una pausa para darle más importancia a sus palabras. -Es que esto no es ninguna coincidencia con el regreso de Lord Voldemort.

Snape cambió su peso de un pie a otro, incómodo ante la mención de su antiguo amo. Amo que hacía unas semanas le había vuelto a declarar lealtad, aunque, por supuesto bajo el mando de Dumbledore.

Pasando por alto ese detalle, todo su semblante siguió siendo de hielo.

-Las cosas han cambiado- Declaró el viejo mago, dejando al ave, para ir a tomar asiento detrás de su gran escritorio de caoba. -Y lo seguirán haciendo. Desde hoy más que nunca.

-Hizo bien entonces en volver a reunir la Orden…- Comentó el mortifago enarcando las cejas.

-Era totalmente necesario.- Respondió Dumbledore, descansando su espalda en el alto respaldo de su silla, cruzando sus manos sobre su regazo. Algo en la voz de Snape le hizo notar a Dumbledore, que aquello no era del todo agradable para él. Sin embargo, se dio el lujo de halagar su propia acción. -La Orden del Fénix será una de nuestras armas más valiosas. No debemos tener duda de eso. -Recalcó, viendo como Snape cambiaba su posición, para tomar la que minutos antes él había tenido, frente a la ventana.

-¿Y qué hay de Potter?- Preguntó el profesor, viendo el mismo paisaje que su antiguo director había apreciado. Dándole la espalda, para que no pudiera divisar su rostro.

Dumbledore esbozó una delgada sonrisa antes de contestar.

-Por ahora en la casa de sus tíos es donde permanecerá más seguro. La señora Figg y Mundungus lo están vigilando constantemente, claro… sin que Harry lo sospeche. Mientras esté en la casa de su tía materna el encantamiento lo mantendrá a salvo.

Severus se permitió volver a verlo, con sus manos aferradas al filo de la ventana. Los ojos azules y los negros chocaron por unos segundos. Los de Snape emanaban perspicacia.

-Se que le he expresado ya mi desconfianza en Mundungus Fletcher…-Susurró arrastrando las palabras.

-Y la he tomada en cuenta, Severus.-Interrumpió Dumbledore, solemne. -Yo mismo me he encargado de investigarlo. Créeme, cuando te digo que nos será más útil de lo que parece. Al menos por ahora no parece tener las intenciones ni las agallas suficientes para traicionarnos.

Snape dio una cabezada en forma de afirmación. Luego con paso firme se dirigió hacia la puerta de salida, dando por concluida la conversación. Pero antes de que pudiera salir, el director volvió a hablarle.

-Severus- El aludido se giró lentamente, con su túnica negra ondeándole entre los pies.

-¿Si?- Contestó con frialdad. Levantando una ceja.

Dumbledore alzó el mentón para verle a través de los lentes de media luna que se posaban sobre su torcida nariz.

-Debido a los lamentables sucesos ocurridos esta noche. Me tomaré la libertad de pedirte, que será necesario que le prepares al Señor Lupin la poción matalobos, al menos por los próximos meses, o hasta que haya transcurrido el tiempo suficiente para encontrar a otro integrante de la Orden que esté capacitado para hacerla…. No será mucho pedir… ¿O si?- El imponente semblante del mago de larga barba plateada, no fue impedimento para que el mortifago protestara.

-Tantos aurores calificados y expertos en duelos, ¿Y no hay nadie más que sepa hacer una simple poción matalobos?- Inquirió con sorna Snape, formando una fina mueca con sus delgados labios.

-La poción no es sencilla.-Argumentó Dumbledore, con su voz un tono más alto, pero aún así paciente. -Tú más que nadie lo sabes bien. Además...- Recalcó al ver que el slytherin se estaba preparando para replicar- Es algo que yo te estoy pidiendo, y no creo que tus antiguos problemas con el Señor Lupin sean un inconveniente. Se la estuviste preparando hace dos años si mal no lo recuerdo. Podrás hacer lo mismo esta vez.

Y con una pequeña sonrisa y un ademán con la cabeza, Dumbledore dio por finalizada la discusión. Snape salió por la puerta con su capa susurrando detrás de él, no sin antes hacer una leve inclinación en señal de aceptación con la misma seriedad como si le hubieran lanzando un _petrificus totalus. _

* * *

><p>Había pasado ya, poco menos de una semana desde el ataque de Remus Lupin. Gracias a los cuidados de Molly Weasley, a los que más tarde se le había unido Madame Pomfrey, enviada personalmente por Dumbledore, para curarlo, y a las amenas platicas que sostenía todas las tardes con Nymphadora Tonks, que era cuando ella lo visitaba, se había recuperado excepcionalmente. Solo unas cuantas cicatrices en su piel le habían quedado como recuerdo del fatal incidente, a lo que Lupin había respondido<em>: "Unas más, unas menos, que más da" <em>y a lo que Tonks había sonreído mientras negaba con la cabeza.

En esa semana se había acercado a Remus mucho más de lo que podía haber imaginado, más de lo que sospechó en la Madriguera y más de lo que había fantaseado. Ahora, se podría decir, que eran muy buenos amigos. Y eso la llenaba de pura felicidad.

Esa tarde en especial, era un día festivo en Grimmauld Place, aunque la verdadera razón de fiesta no se encontrara presente. El cumpleaños de Harry, era algo que había optimizado mucho a los habitantes de la casa, en especial a Sirius, haciendo una cena en honor a él. Algo sencillo pero delicioso cortesía de la señora Weasley. Festejar un año más de vida del héroe en el que confiaban y que había demostrado serlo, era más que suficiente para poner a todos de buen humor.

-Pronto tendremos a mi ahijado aquí- Decía Sirius Black, mientras mojaba su pluma en el tintero. Estaba sentando en la cabecera de la mesa de la cocina, al lado de él se encontraba Remus, que observaba de vez en cuando lo que su amigo estaba escribiendo en el pergamino. Unas sillas más adelante Ron y Hermione hacían lo propio con sus tarjetas de cumpleaños para Harry.

-¡Miren lo que les he traído!- Exclamó una contenta Molly, entrando a la cocina. Cargaba dos bolsas llenas en las manos. Justo detrás de ella, Tonks igual de radiante también entraba con más bolsas de aspecto pesado.

-¿Qué son?- Preguntó ansioso Ron, viendo con anhelo los paquetes que su madre estaba poniendo sobre la mesa.

Tonks les sonrió a todos los presentes, permitiéndose que sus ojos se posaran una milésima de segundo más en los de cierto licántropo. Este le correspondió efusivo la sonrisa.

-Déjame ayudarte- Se ofreció Lupin levantándose de su asiento, para tomar las bolsas que la joven auror sostenía. Al principio no se las quiso dar, pero cuando menos pensó ya se las había quitado de las manos, y sin problema alguno las puso también sobre la mesa, justo enfrente de Sirius que concentrado escribía, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

-¿Tú? ¿Escribiendo?- Se burló la metamorformaga dirigiéndose hacia su tío, con fingido asombro. -No me lo puedo creer.

Remus rió bajito.

-Yo dije lo mismo.-Comentó Lupin, en el mismo tono bromista que la bruja.- No te veía escribiendo desde el colegio, Canuto.

-Para que vean…- Dijo Sirius, alzando su vista de la carta para observar a aquellos dos. -Que yo soy una caja de sorpresas.- Se defendió en tono arrogante, elevando el mentón para hacer más creíbles sus palabras.- Además- Y levantó las comisuras de los labios, travieso- Ya quisieras tener mi letra, Lunático.

-Tienes toda la razón- Concordó Lupin, con seriedad falsa.-Si tuviera tu letra, no me preocuparía de que la interceptarán, porque no le entenderían absolutamente nada…

Nymphadora rió ante el comentario, y Remus le dedicó una mirada, que hizo a Tonks temblar.

-¡JA! Muy graciosito- Murmuró Sirius enfadado, despegándose de su asiento, no sin antes tomar la carta, la cual iba dirigida hacia su querido ahijado. Caminó, pasando al lado de ellos, rumbo a la alacena. Tonks no pudo evitar fijarse en que su tío cojeaba de la pierna izquierda. Una leve arruga apareció entre sus cejas, mostrando su confusión.

-Sirius… ¿Qué te pasó en…?-

-Que te contesté el animal de tu amiguito.-Farfulló viendo a Lupin, respondiéndole antes de que su sobrina terminara la pregunta. Luego se adentró en la alacena, con una risa ahogada.

Lupin negó con la cabeza, y se inclinó un poco hacia la metamorformaga, que estaba totalmente desconcertada.

-Créeme, no querrás saberlo.- Le dijo bajito, muy cerca de ella. Luego con una sonrisa cómplice se encaminó hacia Molly, seguramente para ayudarle a desempacar las cosas de las bolsas.

Tonks se quedó clavada en su sitio. Como si la hubieran pegado con la "_Cola mágica súper potente para todo tipo de superficies de Mrs. Perkins", _al suelo. Alucinada, de haber estado tan cerca del licántropo, de que ÉL se le había acercado. Podía jurar que había podido distinguir su aroma. Era indescriptible pero atrayente. También cada pequeña cicatriz que surcaba su joven rostro. Y cada cana prematura de su cabello castaño. Lupin podría no ser el galán por el que todas las mujeres caen a sus pies, no como Sirius en su época o como todavía lo era, a pesar de todo por lo que había pasado. Lupin era más bien como el príncipe azul, el perfecto caballero que ni él mismo sabe que lo es. Que ni siquiera lo sospecha. Y que si tiene un efecto sobre las mujeres, pero solo en las mujeres inteligentes. Un príncipe que está encerrado en su propia torre y que solo la más valiente de las princesas podrá sacarlo de ahí. O el más intrépido de los dragones… cof Hestia cof…

-¡Chocolates!

La exclamación de Ron Weasley, sacó a Tonks de su ensimismamiento, haciéndola que se ubicara de nuevo en la cocina.

-¡Ron!, no son para ti.-Le regañó Hermione, al ver como su amigo se abalanzaba sobre las dos cajas azules que contenían las preciadas tabletas de chocolate.

El joven algo cohibido, se agazapó de nuevo en su asiento. Desilusionado.

-Hermione tiene razón, Ron.- Le dijo su madre, sacando más cosas de otras bolsas. -Son para Harry. Se las mandarán junto con sus tarjetas.- Aclaró la bruja pelirroja, viendo de reojo a su hijo, que estaba enfurruñado.

-Pero si son de los buenos, ¡De Honeydukes!- Resaltó Ron como si eso le hiciera acreedor a una de ellas.

-Uy… Esos son los mejores, ¿A que si Lunático?- Mencionó socarrón Sirius, que atravesaba la cocina en dirección escaleras arriba. Al pasar al lado de Tonks, le guiñó un ojo, para luego subir perdiéndose de vista.

Nymphadora volteó a ver a Remus, pero este estaba absorto leyendo un empaque de algo que parecía jabón que había comprado la señora Weasley.

-¿Y fueron hasta Hosgmeade a comprarlos?- Preguntó aún con su indignación Ron. A su lado Hermione negaba con la cabeza, cansada.

-Tonks me hizo el favor de comprarlos.-Respondió Molly, sacando de una bolsa una enorme cartera de huevos. La auror le ayudó doblando las bolsas con su varita, hasta convertirlas en pequeños cuadros de plástico. -Tenía que hablar con el profesor Dumbledore, y de pasó las compró.

-No te preocupes- Le susurró en voz baja la joven de cabello púrpura, procurando que no la escuchase Molly, que en ese entonces ya estaba en la alacena acomodando los nuevos enseres. -Compré otra caja a escondidas.

Los ojos de Ron se iluminaron al escuchar eso.

-¡Gracias, Tonks! Por eso te quiero.-Dijo Ron, con una gran sonrisa, pensando ya en los deliciosos chocolates.

-¡Ron!- Le llamó la atención Hermione, con los ojos entornados.- No quieres solo a las personas porque te dan chocolates.- Argumentó, con voz reprobatoria.

-Cierto- Rectificó el chico pelirrojo, que en ese momento se balanceaba en la silla, con las patas traseras. -Te quiero, porque también no nos acusas con mamá.

Hermione suspiró frustrada. Tonks no pudo evitar reírse.

-Descuida- Habló, divertida.- Hay chocolates para todos. Pero es un secreto.- Alcanzó a decir antes de que Molly volviera a hacer acto de presencia frente a ellos.

-¡Ron, siéntate bien!- Reprendió a su hijo, haciendo que volviera a su posición normal con una viruta de su varita. Ron apretó los labios, resignado.

-¿También hay para mí?- Musitó una voz detrás de la joven auror, que hizo que se sobresaltase.

-¡Me asustaste!- Soltó Tonks, viendo a Remus justo detrás de ella, muy, muy cerca.

-Perdona, no era mi intención.- Se disculpó el mago, sin borrar aquella encantadora sonrisa de su rostro. Nymphadora sintió que el oxígeno le faltaba, Acaso Lupin… ¿Acaso Lupin le estaba coqueteando? ¡Por Merlín! ¡Que alguien le pellizcase! Pensándolo bien… mejor no.

-Amm… Claro que hay para ti también.- Le aseguró la metamorformaga sin dejar de verlo.- Te gustan… ¿No?- Lo había deducido al ver como Sirius se burló de él, momentos antes.

Lupin ensanchó su sonrisa.

-Como no tienes idea…

La auror se mordió el labio, totalmente derretida.

-¡Niños, ya es hora de que envíen esas cartas! A ver… Hermione, toma los chocolates. ¡Y díganle a Sirius que haga lo mismo!

Ambos chicos salieron de la cocina, obedientes ante el mandato de la señora Weasley.

-Bien, yo también tengo que ir a arriba. Tengo que recordarle a Sirius que ponga mis felicitaciones, se lo dije como seis veces, pero estoy seguro de que se le ha olvidado.- Se excusó Remus, rodando los ojos ante la mención de la memoria a corto plazo del primogénito de los Black.

Tonks le brindó un gesto gracioso, antes de que su amado lobito desapareciera por las oscuras escaleras. Dejando solas, a la señora Weasley y a Nymphadora.

-Veo, que van muy bien- Comentó como no queriendo la cosa Molly, iniciando a preparar la cena.

-Ni que lo digas- Suspiró Tonks, sin dejar de ver por donde se había ido Remus. Se dejó caer en una silla, embobada.

-Me alegra hija, me alegra…

Molly sabía que aquello no duraría mucho. Pero dejaría disfrutar a Tonks lo más que pudiese.

* * *

><p>-¿Qué ocurre?- Gruñó Alastor Moody entrando sin ninguna delicadeza a la oficina de aurores, ubicada en el segundo piso del cuartel del Ministerio de Magia.<p>

Kingsley Shacklebolt salió del primer cubículo abierto a la derecha y le hizo una seña para que entrase. El mago fue hasta ahí, haciendo un ruido ahogado cuando su largo bastón de madera chocaba con el alfombrado piso.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- Volvió a inquirir, poniéndose en la entrada del angosto y cuadrado cubículo blanco, donde Tonks y Kingsley estaban observando algo que parecía una bolsa con un montón de tierra. Moody enarcó una ceja, exasperado.

-Esto, es una muestra que tomé aquella noche, en el bosque prohibido- Habló Kingsley con su grave voz, señalando la bolsita que reposaba sobre el escritorio de Tonks.

-¿Y?- Preguntó Moody pensando que lo habían llamado solo para perder el tiempo.

-Y es nuestra evidencia.- Dijo la metamorformaga emocionada ante su recién hallazgo.

-Entre la tierra, estaba ese pequeño pelo, perteneciente a un hombre lobo.- Kingsley con ayuda de su varita, mantenía flotando en el aire un pequeño pelo de color marrón, frente a las narices de Tonks y Moody.

-Lo hemos comprobado y no es de Remus.- Finalizó Nymphadora triunfante, viendo la reacción de su mentor, que examinaba la evidencia del crimen con su ojo mágico.

Dio una seca afirmación, y algo parecido a una sonrisa apareció en su deformado rostro, debido a las cicatrices de batallas antiguas.

-Un hombre lobo.- Dijo viendo a ambos magos. Su ojo mágico daba vueltas para todos lados como si estuviera descompuesto. Aunque sabían que estaba revisando si no había gente cerca del cubículo que pudiera escucharlos. -Era de esperarse.- Continuó, entonces su semblante se ensombreció.-Pero no podíamos aventurarnos a dar una respuesta sin tener fundamentos. Ahora los tenemos- Mencionó señalando la muestra.

-¿Pero… eso que significa?- Preguntó Tonks consciente de las miradas cómplices que Moddy y Kingsley se intercambiaban.

-Eso quiere decir Tonks, que nuestras sospechas están confirmadas.- Habló su jefe, con una seriedad desconcertante.

Nymphadora se quedó en silencio, sabía que lo que seguía no sería bueno.

-Dumbledore lo sabía ya.- Murmuró Moody, dándole la espalda a Tonks, para revisar un mapa de Londres y sus alrededores que se encontraba pegado en la pared.

-¿Qué sabía?- La chica estaba aterrorizada, más que eso. El tono lúgubre que estaban tomando las voces de sus compañeros la alarmaban.

-Que el ataque a Remus.- Le contestó Kingsley viéndola directamente a los ojos. -Fue nuestra primera advertencia. -Hizo una pausa, y apoyó una de sus manos en el escritorio. -Voldemort está empezando a reunir sus fuerzas. Con eso nos dice que nos preparemos.

Tonks solo pudo taparse la boca con su mano.

El ambiente se tornó frío y desolador. Como si un dementor hubiera pasado justamente por ahí. En ese preciso momento.

-Iré a avisarle a Albus.- Fue lo último que dijo Moody, antes de salir de la oficina.

El miedo se hizo palpable. La respiración de la auror se volvió pesada. Y temió. Temió por todos. Por ella, y por él…


	15. Chapter 15

**D: J.K Rowlig es dueña de todo lo relacionado a HP. *llora***

_LOS COMENTARIOS SON MI COMBUSTIBLE. _

_Gracias a todos por dejar comentario, y mil disculpas por el atraso del fic. No saben como lo siento, pero es que mi vida muggle me tenía ahogada. _

_DISFRUTEN _

* * *

><p>Capitulo 15: Roto y loco.<p>

_"Moja el desierto de mi alma._

_Con tu mirar, con tu tierna voz._

_Con tu mano en mi mano, por la eternidad…"_

**Labios rotos- Zoé**

* * *

><p>Vacío. Sentía un desolador y oscuro vacío dentro de él. Como si todo hubiera desaparecido y solo su mente flotara en el aire. Sus ojos apuntaban al horizonte, pero él realmente no estaba viendo. Su cuerpo era un peso muerto en la silla de madera. Apenas parpadeaba, y su respiración era una insinuación silbante.<p>

Cuando le dijeron quién había sido el probable autor de su ataque, no pudo hacer otra cosa que sentarse y tratar de asimilarlo. Todo su pasado se deslizó frente a sus ojos. Y entonces lo había recordado. Como si la sola mención de eso, le hubiera quitado la venda para dejar a la vista lo que había ocurrido esa noche.

Recordó todo, los ojos rojos brillantes en la oscuridad, las afiladas garras haciendo jiras su piel, los puntiagudos dientes atravesándolo, los gruñidos eufóricos. Y como trataba de escapar pero no podía, porque dos lobos inmensos estaban encima de él. Los que lo tenían atrapado. Los que bailaban manchados de su sangre. Los que sin piedad alguna, lo hicieron gemir de dolor como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo. Como no lo había hecho desde aquella terrible vez, que siendo un niño, quedó marcado para toda su existencia.

Su mísera existencia.

-Entiendo como te sientes, Remus.- Habló la pacífica voz de Albus Dumbledore, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

El licántropo se removió en su asiento, luego negó con la cabeza, bajándola para ver hacia el suelo.

El director de Hogwarts lo había llamado en cuanto se enteró de lo que habían descubierto Tonks y Kingsley. Estaba en Grimmauld Place con Sirius, ambos platicando de cosas sin importancia sentados en una esquina de la vieja cocina, mientras bebían un jugo de calabaza que les había dado la señora Weasley momentos antes. Charlaban de su presente, de su futuro, sintiendo como las horas pasaban inadvertidas. En cierto punto, a Sirius se le salió cierto nombre que a Lupin le alteró los nervios, gesto que su perspicaz amigo notó en el acto. Pero justo después de eso, la campana lo había salvado al entrar uno de los gemelos con una carta para él. El remitente era su antiguo director.

Había llegado lo más rápido que había podido al colegio de magia y hechicería. Una vez dentro del despacho, Albus le contó todo, y ahora estaba sentado frente al escritorio de caoba, con una tormenta de dudas como mente, un afligido saco como corazón y unas ardientes gotas como ojos.

-No… no lo sabe.- Le contestó con voz ronca. Cuando alzó el rostro, Dumbledore pudo percatarse de que tenía la vista enrojecida.

-Estaremos atentos. Mientras estés con nosotros Remus, nos aseguraremos que no vuelva a suceder.- Le tranquilizó con un dejo paternal. -¿Tienes alguna idea de quienes eran esos dos hombres lobo que te acorralaron esa noche?- Inquirió el profesor, traspasándolo con su mirada de ese escalofriante azul.

-No del todo.- Contestó el mago, rehuyendo el contacto visual con el hombre de barba plateada.- Pero si debemos decir un nombre, creo que usted sabe profesor, cual sería.- Añadió con una sonrisa amarga en su rostro. El director de Hogwarts asintió levemente, serio. Tenía una pregunta importante que hacerle, pero decidió que la dejaría para otra ocasión. Por el día de hoy, dejaría a Remus lidiar con sus conflictos internos.

-Tengo que retirarme.- Dijo Lupin, levantándose de su asiento. Un poco recompuesto de su recién crisis. - Hasta luego, Albus.- Se despidió, saliendo como una exhalación por la puerta oscura del despacho. Con su garganta hecha un nudo.

Remus era un hombre de prioridades. Las más importantes, era las que procuraba cumplir, sin importar cuanto tardara en hacerlo. Porque simplemente valían la pena. Desgraciadamente, sus prioridades últimamente cambiaban cada día. Dependiendo del tiempo, de cómo la vida le sonriese o le menospreciase. Aunque una cosa si tenía clara: Él iba a luchar en esa guerra que se estaba formando. Pasase lo que pasase.

Sin embargo, si alguien le hubiera preguntado cual era su máxima prioridad el día en que descubrió a Nymphadora Tonks dormida al lado de él, en aquella fea habitación del caldero chorreante luego de haber sido brutalmente atacado. Hubiera respondido con solo cinco letras. Las mismas que se estaban formando en su boca en ese preciso momento. Las mismas en las que pensó cuando se dio la media vuelta para desaparecerse, estando ya fuera de los terrenos de Hogwarts. Las mismas que inundaron cada espacio de su ser, el cual se había sentido vacío antes. Las mismas que susurró cuando se vio parado en aquel barrio muggle, frente a ese departamento de color amarillo y singular puerta roja. El nombre que lo hacía vibrar y lo embargaba de una emoción indescriptible sin saber el porque demonios.

-Tonks- Musitó al ver a la chica de cabello rosa chicle, detrás de la puerta. Viéndolo con una clara expresión de sorpresa. Con la mandíbula desencajada, pero que al instante la corrigió componiendo una bella sonrisa. -Tonks- Volvió a decir antes de abalanzarse sobre ella. Abrazándola como si su vida dependiera de eso.

Aquella semana en la cual él estuvo recuperándose en el caldero chorreante, había sido una de las mejores semanas que había tenido en años. No por el hecho de estar herido. Sino porque no estaba solo. En las mañanas Molly Weasley le hacía compañía, platicaba con él un par de horas antes de regresarse a Grimmauld Place donde le esperaba toda una familia que atender. Más tarde, la enfermera del colegio, Madame Pomfrey lo curaba. Ella le hacía preguntas sobre su salud, y luego se quedaba también a conversar un poco con él. La señora Pomfrey era como una vieja amiga para Remus, ella lo atendía antes y después de cada luna llena que pasó en Hogwarts.

Hubo ocasiones en que Arthur Weasley lo visitaba. Después de salir del Ministerio, junto con ella. Tonks lo visitó todos los días en que estuvo convaleciente. Era una chica graciosa, alegre y llena de vida. Demasiado despreocupada a veces, para el gusto de Remus, pero había algo en ella que le despertaba el instinto de querer protegerla. Como si fuera un tesoro. Remus sentía la necesidad de cuidarla, de no permitir que algo o alguien le hicieran daño. Porque Tonks era su rayo de luz, en esa vida tan gris que lo aplastaba. Le encantaba como contaba los chistes, la manera apresurada en la que a veces hablaba. Su torpeza que a él se le antojaba adorable. La manera en que arrugaba su nariz cuando reía. Como se mordía el labio inferior cuando estaba pensando.

Si, él se había dedicado a observarla durante todas las tardes. Que la mayoría de las veces se hacían noches. Ambos entre risas, alegres, como si en el exterior la oscuridad no estuviera tragando cada vez más pedazos de su mundo. Había olvidado la última vez que se había sentido tan feliz. Tan relajado y risueño.

Posiblemente desde que había perdido todo. Desde ese terrible Halloween donde no solo su vida, si no la de todos sus amigos, había explotado en trizas.

Remus Lupin se había encariñado con Nymphadora en menos de siete días. Quizás ese sentimiento había comenzado a nacer desde aquel fin de semana en la Madriguera, quizás no.

De lo que podía estar seguro es que había cometido un error. Un error que podía remediar aún, pero que no podía. ¡Joder! No podía y no quería.

El abrazo duró lo suficiente para que la metamorformaga subiese al cielo, bajase, y volviese a subir, sintiendo aún los brazos de Remus rodeándola. Ella podía ver la calle, con el alumbrado amarillento prendido ya, sobre el hombro de Lupin. Él podía percibir la fragancia cítrica del cuello de Tonks.

La joven auror también lo abrazaba por la cintura. Su mente era una brisa borrosa y suave que no quería romper haciéndose preguntas. Se rindió al momento. Por un minuto pensó que estaba alucinando al ver al otro lado del umbral a un Remus con los ojos rojos vidriosos, derrotado, triste y con miedo. Susurrando su nombre. La respiración se le había cortado, y su riego sanguíneo había empezado a bombear frenéticamente. Solo pudo sonreírle aún en estado de shock. Entonces él la había abrazado.

Cuando se separaron, ambos se quedaron en silencio, sin saber muy bien que hacer. Si hubiera sido por Tonks, se hubiesen quedado así toda la noche. Parados en la entrada de su departamento, arriba de las maltratadas escalerillas que daban a la puerta, abrazados indefinidamente, en un lapso de tiempo en donde el único sonido eran los latidos del corazón del otro, el único olor era el de sus perfumes, y el único tacto el de sus brazos envolviéndose.

-Perdona- Murmuró Remus rompiendo el mutismo. Avergonzado en gran parte por su impulso. Tonks también se sintió enrojecer, pero lo ocultó bien por la oscuridad que era la calle. Con las farolas amarillosas que solo formaban charcos de luz en ciertas partes de la acera. -No debí de llegar… así.- Continuó, vacilando un poco.

-No, no tienes de que disculparte.- Le contestó Tonks, y fue hasta entonces que se dio cuenta de que le costaba hablar. Su voz le había salido aguda.

-Solo quería saber si estabas bien- Le dijo Lupin rápido y atropelladamente. Justo como ella lo hacía cuando estaba muy nerviosa. -Yo…- Y alzó una mano, haciendo un ademán para mostrar donde se encontraba. Parado frente al departamento de la chica que lo había francamente hechizado. Aunque todavía no se permitiera el lujo de aceptarlo abiertamente.

-Estoy bien- Le aseguró Tonks con una sonrisa que no podía con ella. ¡Por Merlín y todos los santos! ¿Qué era todo aquello? Estaba punto de derretirse. ¡Ella estaba más que bien! Pero él…

-Pero tu no te ves… bien- Observó la metamorformaga, al percatarse que seguía con aquel semblante desconsolador y triste. Remus le dedicó una débil sonrisa, recargándose un poco en el marco de la puerta. Asintió con la cabeza dándole la razón. -Pasa- Le dijo apartándose un poco para que él pudiera entrar al departamento. Pero el licántropo ni siquiera se inmutó.

-No- Le contestó, apenas en un murmullo. Y el corazón de Tonks paró en seco. -Debo de irme.- Le dijo, sin dejar de verla ni un segundo. Como si el simple hecho de apartar sus ojos miel de ella, fuera un delito grave.

-Has venido hasta acá…- Le recordó la bruja, embobada en él. En lo atractivo que se veía recargado en el marco de su puerta, con sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, con aquella insinuación de sonrisa asomada entre sus perfectos labios. Con aquellos hipnotizantes ojos claros viéndola intensamente. Aquello era tan surrealista. Parpadeó tratando de centrarse.

-Vienes de con Dumbledore, ¿Verdad?- Le preguntó delicadamente, recordando en donde podría haber estado Remus para que llegara tan atormentado.

-Si- Respondió, desviando su mirada por primera vez hacia otro lado. Apretó los labios, con pesadumbre. -Me lo ha contado.

-Ohh…- Soltó angustiada Tonks. Quería consolarlo, tomarle la mano, y decirle al oído que ella lo iba a cuidar. Como aquella vez en el caldero chorreante. Quería gritarle que ella lo… ¡Que ella lo amaba!. Que mientras estuviera ahí, nada le pasaría. Quería decirle y hacer tantas cosas, que terminó haciendo ninguna. Simplemente se quedó parada, observando como el hombre que quería más que nada, sufría. De nuevo.

-Tengo que irme.- Repitió Remus, incorporándose. Observó a ambos lados de la calle, asegurándose de que no hubiera alguien cerca. -Nos vemos, Tonks- Se despidió no sin antes, esbozarle una débil sonrisa.

Y si aquello hubiera sido una novela romántica cursi, Tonks hubiera insistido en que entrara a su departamento, sin dejarlo ir. Y él hubiera aceptado, luego de ver que no perdía nada. Y ella hubiera podido consolarlo. Se podrían haber abrazado de nuevo, incluso se podían haber desvelado, hablando. Y luego cuando ya fuera demasiado tarde, por cuestiones de seguridad, Tonks con un nudo en la garganta, las mejillas encendidas, y mirando hacia el suelo, le hubiera insinuado que se quedara a dormir. Y él al principio hubiera fingido que no la había escuchado. Entonces Tonks se lo hubiera repetido, con el mismo nerviosismo que la primera vez. Y Remus a pesar de que su mente dictara otra cosa, aceptaría. Dormiría en el sillón, claro. Pero estarían más cerca que nunca.

Pero como en la vida real, esas cosas no pasaban así. No cuando tienes miles de razones para no hacerlo, y solo una poderosa que te dice lo contrario. Antes de que Tonks pudiera reaccionar, Remus ya estaba caminando por la acera, veteada por zonas iluminadas y otras oscuras. Y justo cuando pasó por el primer pedazo sin la luz suficiente para resultar inadvertido, se esfumó. Solo el típico ¡Plof! que provocaba el desaparecerse, fue lo último que Nymphadora supo de él.

* * *

><p>Sirius Black entró a la vieja pero limpia, gracias a Molly Weasley, cocina de Grimmauld Place. Sin otra intención más que de asaltar la alacena, en busca de algún bocadillo nocturno. Eran pasadas las once de la noche. Caminaba tratando de recordar donde Tonks le había dicho que guardó la anhelada caja de chocolates de Honeydukes. De seguro a nadie le molestaría que agarrara unas cuantas tabletas.<p>

Sin embargo, algo hizo que frenara de inmediato. Unas voces escaleras arriba le llamaron la atención. Según él todo mundo estaba dormido, pero al parecer se equivocaba. Trató de acercarse más a donde se escuchaban los susurros. Subió un par de escalones tratando de que no crujieran al pisarlos. Entonces a pesar de que estaban lejos, pudo distinguir de quiénes se trataban. Y no pudo evitar sorprenderse. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, y la mandíbula prácticamente se le cayó al suelo.

-Por favor Hestia, ya olvídalo- Se oía murmurar a su mejor amigo, Remus Lupin probablemente en el vestíbulo. Se escuchaba cansado, como si no quisiera realmente, hablar de lo que sea que estuvieran hablando.

-Si vine aquí no fue para que me corrieras.-Le contestó una voz de mujer, con un tono más alto. Al parecer también estaba molesta.

-No, no te estoy corriendo.- Hubo una pausa, y unos pasos acercarse. Sirius rogó porque no bajasen a la cocina. Estaba aferrado inconscientemente a la pared, expectante por cualquier cosa que pudiera delatarlo. Aquellos dos se escuchaban en problemas. -Simplemente, no quiero discutir de esto. Lo dejaste muy claro aquella noche.- Contestó con una voz fría Remus, cosa no muy común en él. Entonces Sirius supo que en realidad estaba bastante enfadado.

Miles de dudas y teorías iban y se deshacían en la mente del primogénito de los Black. Pero ninguna cuadraba. Así que su única opción era seguir escuchando. No es que fuera un aficionado a espiar pláticas ajenas, pero aquella era en su casa, con su mejor amigo. Hasta el hambre se le había ido.

-Es que no sabía como reaccionar. ¿Cómo querías que lo hiciera?- Argumentó Hestia Jones, con un tono agudo y chillón, que Sirius clasificó como horrible y falso.

-Yo no soy quién para decirte como reaccionar.- Le respondió el licántropo amargamente, el cual parecía bajar ya a la cocina. Nuestro oyente se pegó instintivamente más a la pared. Pero Lupin se detuvo para decirle algo a la bruja que aún seguía en el vestíbulo. -Pero sabes, tienes razón.- Y Sirius quiso golpearlo. _"Noooooo, ¡Es una…es una, es una mujer de moral distraída! iSí! Oh... Remus estúpido. Estúpido. Mira que humillarse por un par de bonitas piernas…"_ Pensaba el animago, con la determinación de salir de su escondite, para parar a su amigo si se atrevía a cometer alguna chorrada.

No era noticia nueva de que Hestia era una mujer de pocas palabras y más acción, (zorra). Y menos nuevo aún de que engatusaba a Remus, para fines poco ortodoxos. Tal como lo hizo en su día con el mismísimo Sirius. Para un hombre de pocas neuronas era fácil caer en sus redes, pero para alguien como ellos, por favor, no podría. O tal vez…

_"No hagas una estupidez… se comprende que estés solo, pero no es para tanto… Está bien una noche y ya, una y ya." _Se decía el mago de ojos grises y melena negra, como si fuera el padre de Remus, y le diera permiso para cometer solo una travesura y punto. Pero se tranquilizó cuando volvió a escuchar a Lupin.

-Es completamente normal que hayas actuado de esa manera. Y como lo dijiste esa vez, no te causaré más molestias. ¡Un repugnante hombre lobo como yo, no merece una vida!- Dijo, citando las mismas palabras que Hestia usó noches anteriores, contra él.

-Pero yo… Remus, ¡Esto no es justo!- Replicaba la mujer con disgusto, repiqueteando con sus tacones en el suelo de madera, haciendo posiblemente un berrinche.

_"La vida no es justa, nena" _Farfulló Sirius para si mismo, con una sonrisa mordaz en su rostro, que cambió a una expresión de indignación cuando empezó a atar cabos.

-Ahora, es mejor que te vayas.- Le pidió en un tono amable y cansino el mago de mirada color miel, mientras se regresaba en sus pasos. Sirius supo que abrió la puerta principal, cuando escuchó el peculiar chirrido que hacía.

Intercambiaron otras palabras más, que no fue capaz de entender, dado que se habían alejado de donde él estaba, aunado a que hablaban entre susurros. Luego la puerta cerrarse fue lo que le siguió.

¿Se había ido?

Entonces Remus bajó por las escaleras, y aunque estaban sumidas en penumbras, pudo distinguir a su amigo, pegado a la pared. Muy serio.

-Escuchaste todo ¿Cierto?- Inquirió el licántropo con pesadez. El aludido solo asintió con la cabeza, con sus ojos grises brillando, abiertos de par en par. Lupin apretó los labios y bajó la cabeza.

-¿En serio te dijo eso?- Le preguntó perdido en sus pensamientos, sin ocultar la rabia que aquello le producía.

-¿Lo del repugnante hombre lobo?- Repitió Remus con un deje de tristeza. Sirius apretó la mandíbula, con la furia contenida. -Eso y más…

-Maldita- Soltó Sirius incapaz de manejar la impotencia y la ira que sufría en ese momento. Nadie, absolutamente nadie tenía el derecho de decirle eso a cualquier persona. Mucho menos a su amigo.

-No la juzgo. Es normal que la gente diga eso.- Murmuró Lupin entrando de una vez por todas en la cocina, tomando asiento en una de las sillas que rodeaba el largo comedor, ahora vacío. Soltó un suspiró, admirando la silenciosa estancia. -Además, no es la primera vez que escuchó eso.

Sirius lo siguió, y se sentó a su lado. Odiaba cuando Remus se ponía así. Pero en realidad él no tenía la culpa de que las personas lo tachasen solo por lo que era una vez al mes. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Una jodida vez al mes! Los demás días era uno de los mejores magos que había conocido. Una de las mejores personas. ¿Qué hubiera sido de él sin Remus Lupin? Era su amigo sobre todas las cosas, y eso no cambiaría aún si se convertía en un lobo cada tanto tiempo.

-No te merecía- Le dijo, viendo a su amigo, que con el semblante oscuro, recargado a la silla, estaba perdido entre las ranuras de la madera de la mesa. Sumergido en sus propias cavilaciones.

-Simplemente- Su voz ronca decía que la estaba pasando mal.- Digamos que no era para mí.

-Ya la encontrarás.- Le animó Sirius, sabiendo que a aunque Hestia fuera muy arpía, había llegado a tocar una fibra sensible en su compañero. -Llegará la mujer para ti.- Le instó, posando su mano sobre su hombro. Con una débil sonrisa.

-No, Canuto.

La cocina apenas iluminada por una anaranjada lámpara empotrada a la pared, se le antojaba deprimente. Perfecta para derrumbarse sin consuelo.

-No hay mujer para mí. No puedo permitírmelo.- Lo dijo tan entristecidamente que a Sirius se le acongojó el corazón por unos segundos.

-Venga, no digas eso.

Y sin siquiera tratar de evitarlo, Remus pensó en Tonks. Y lo poco que le quedaba de resistencia se le vino abajo. Apoyó los codos en la dura superficie del comedor, para luego enterrar su rostro entre sus manos. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le tenía que pasar esto? ¿Por qué no podía ser alguien normal? Recordó la plática que horas antes había sostenido con el profesor Dumbledore. Y su cuerpo tembló de la impotencia y la rabia.

-Además, está lo de Greyback…- Susurró ahogadamente todavía contra sus manos.

Sirius desconcertado, se congeló. Sabía que Fenrir Greyback había sido el malvado hombre lobo que había convertido a su amigo, en lo que era. Que lo había mordido cuando apenas Remus era un niño. Maldiciéndole de por vida. Pero no entendía porque lo había sacado a colación, al menos que…

Lupin a duras penas, le contó lo sucedido. Lo que su ex director le había dicho, lo que habían descubierto Kingsley y Tonks, y lo que él pensaba a respecto. Todo apuntaba a ese ser tan despreciable que era Fenrir. Sirius simplemente no supo que responder ante eso. Estaba igual que su amigo. Con ira, con tristeza, con impotencia por no poder hacer nada por él. Así que decidió arreglarlo de la única manera que se le ocurría en aquel momento, a aquellas horas de la noche, en esa vieja cocina.

Se levantó, dirigiéndose hacia un mueble negro y maltratado, con unas patas torcidas y de un plateado reluciente que hacían un contraste extraño con la apolillada madera que era el resto del mobiliario. De ahí sacó una siempre útil botella de whisky de fuego. Junto con dos vasos regresó hasta donde estaba su amigo, lamentándose. Le sirvió hasta el tope, y le entregó la bebida. Remus al principio estaba renuente a aceptarla.

-¡Vamos! Tú sabes que quieres…- Le instó, sosteniendo aún el vaso lleno del líquido ámbar, frente a él.

-Lo que quiero es morir ahora mismo, Canuto.- Balbució Lupin, dejándose caer sobre la mesa. Bastante deprimido.

-Tonterías,- Le quitó importancia el mayor de los Black, agarrando la mano de su amigo para ponerle el whisky de fuego. Cerró sus dedos para que el vaso no se le volteara. -Después de unas cuantas de estás, no pensarás lo mismo.- Le aseguró con una desafiante sonrisa, la misma que hacía cuando retaba a sus amigos a hacer cosas que podrían acarrearles grandes consecuencias con Mcgonagall, la misma que hacía cuando le picaba a James para que se acercara a Lily. La que te invitaba a cosas que realmente no debías de hacer, pero que te garantizaba que te divertirías un rato.

Entonces entre resignado, y viendo que no tenía otra cosa mejor que hacer, el licántropo tomó un gran trago de aquella sustancia, la cual le abrasó la garganta, como si la envolviera en llamas. Era reconfortante a cierto grado.

-Así se hace.- Le palmeó la espalda Black, mientras hacía lo propio, volviéndose a sentar en la silla.

Luego de un par de vasos, entre preguntas y confesiones, abriendo ya la segunda botella, Sirius le reveló, con la voz un poco rasposa.

-Sabes que, la zorra esa de Hestia- Hipó un poco, tambaleándose para acercarse más a su amigo. Alzó un dedo para hacer más énfasis en sus palabras. -Lo intentó, ¡hip!, conmigo…

Lupin enarcó la cejas, algo sorprendido. Sus mejillas estaban coloradas por el alcohol. Hacía un buen tiempo que no acudía a la bebida.

-Que lamentable…- Farfulló, como si en realidad estuviera comentándole del tiempo a su amigo, sin ninguna conmoción.

Sirius rió, antes de darle otro trago a su vaso. Luego de unos minutos volvió a hablar.

-Hay mejores mujeres- Dijo, poniéndose serio, sus párpados amenazaban con cerrársele, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por seguir hablando. -Como Tonks…- Aclaró, viendo la reacción de Remus. A pesar de no estar ni la mitad de sobrio, la sola mención de ella hizo mella en su interior. -Es linda… ¿A que sí?- Siguió Sirius, con una sonrisa boba. Remus seguía serio, pero asintió con la cabeza, dándole la razón a su compañero. Sirius sabía que Lupin y su sobrina habían estado muy cercanos la anterior semana, cuando él se recuperaba. Lo sabía porque Tonks era la que le contaba como se recobraba su amigo, dado que él no podía salir de la mansión Black.

Ensanchó su sonrisa, viendo que su camarada se había quedado mudo. -Te gusta… ¿eh Remus?- Averiguó burlonamente.

Pero Sirius no pudo escuchar más, porque en ese mismo instante el cansancio y el alcohol lo vencieron, cayendo profundamente dormido en la mesa. Era todo un logro que siguiese sentado. Remus negó con la cabeza, sintiendo el mismo la pesadez en su cuerpo que precede a la inconciencia. Sin embargo, se permitió responderle al perdido animago. Levantando las comisuras de sus labios, con un agradable pensamiento, murmuró sinceramente:

-Estoy loco por ella.


	16. Chapter 16

**D: Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Yo solo lo uso por mera diversión.**

_N/A: Esto es como una pequeña introducción al verdadero núcleo del fic. Puede que las cosas pasen un poco más rápido de ahora en adelante porque si no, será eterno. xD_

**_Disfruten :D_**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 16: Para empezar<p>

_Si queremos a alguien y no se lo decimos... ¿De que nos sirve ese amor?_

* * *

><p>La mañana se extendía por todo el horizonte de la ciudad. Los primeros rayos amarillos tenían ya tiempo de haberse dispersado por el cielo londinense, iluminando completamente la superficie, lo suficiente para despertar hasta los muertos del bajo suelo. Y lo indispensable para despertar a cierta metamorformaga que se levantó de un brinco de su cama.<p>

-¡Dios mío! Es tardísimo…- Exclamó para si, mientras como loca agarraba las primeras prendas que se encontraba en su camino hacia el baño. Despertarse tarde no era novedad para Tonks. Sin embargo vaya que era una novedad el motivo por el cual se había desvelado. Era tanta su inquietud que pensó que jamás conciliaría el sueño. Sin embargo quedarse dormida a las cinco de la mañana no es muy beneficioso para nadie.

Luego de haberse sometido a una ducha rápida, con jabón en los ojos incluido, vestida lo suficientemente decente y ni siquiera con una fruta en la mano, Nymphadora salió a la transitada calle en la cual vivía. Caminó al lado de los grandes edificios que rodeaban su pequeño departamento con su escandalosa puerta roja, a una velocidad moderada, no fuera ser que se tropezara y cayera al piso. Para muchos el día de Nymphadora Tonks no había empezado nada bien, pero para ella, era imposible borrar la tonta sonrisita pintada en sus labios rosas.

Y es que, aunque tuviera su estómago vacio, unas ojeras considerables bajo el hechizo de maquillaje, y le esperase una reprimenda de parte de su jefe por llegar tarde, Tonks estaba feliz. Tan solo recordar como la noche anterior Remus Lupin (aquel que le robaba suspiros) había acudido hasta su puerta, la había nombrado de una forma diferente que no pudo identificar y luego la había abrazado con tal ternura que Tonks se sintió volar entre nubes, bastaba para que quisiera saltar y gritar por todas partes como una maniática.

No es que fuera egoísta, después de aquella extraña visita, Tonks se había quedado muy preocupada por Remus. El verlo tan afligido que necesitaba de su compañía, de su contacto, había hecho saltar todas sus alarmas. Remus estaba mal, y ella sabía porque. El ataque que sufrió su amado lobito (Luego de aquel abrazo se había permitido llamarlo así), había sido ejecutado por un malvado hombre llamado Fenrir Greyback. Aquel que en su tiempo ayudó a Lord Voldemort en su ejército, y que seguramente estaría haciendo lo mismo ahora. Sin embargo era desconcertante la rabia que Remus le tenía a Fenrir. Algo que Tonks trataba de entender.

El clima era de un sorpresivo calor que todos agradecían. En el cielo el sol refulgía. La gente estaba más animada de lo normal por ese gran cambio. Tonks llegó barrida a su trabajo, con cinco minutos de retraso, más los otros cinco de tolerancia. Al entrar al gran atrio del Ministerio de Magia, se dedicó el tiempo para saludar con mucha amabilidad a toda cara conocía con la que se topaba. Sentía que tenía que transmitir su felicidad al resto del mundo.

-Hola Kingsley- Saludó la auror al ver al alto mago cuando entró a la oficina del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica. Luego acercándose un poco a su superior, le susurró para que nadie más le escuchara- ¿Sabes si ya llegó Scrimgeour?

-Hola Tonks- Respondió con voz grave Kingsley, que caminaba hacia una puerta de madera pulida con una gorda carpeta morada llena de lo que parecía ser pergaminos.- Aún no lo he visto, pero será mejor que te des prisa.

-Gracias Kings- Le dijo muy animada la chica, antes de dirigirse hacia su odiado y amado a la vez, escritorio. Si su jefe aún no había llegado, su tardanza pasaría casi desapercibida.

-Ehh… Tonks- Murmuró Kingsley parado todavía en medio del pasillo.

-¿Qué pasa?- Inquirió la metamorformaga algo asustada. Al ver la cara de confidencialidad que tenía el auror, giró sobre sus pasos para acortar la distancia que los separaba.

-Hoy Molly ofrecerá una cena. Me dijo que te dijera, por si querías ir- Tonks asintió comprendiendo, en segundos ya se encontraba sola en el pasillo. Pensando que esa tal vez era una excelente oportunidad para ver de nuevo a Remus, se encaminó finalmente a su pequeño cubículo. Entró con más energía que cuando salió de su casa. Si, todo estaba saliendo bien.

Ese día hizo más papeleo y más apuntes que nunca. Realmente estaba sorprendida de haber avanzado tanto en su investigación acerca del supuesto paradero de Sirius. Ni siquiera el entusiasmo que le embargaba al pensar que dentro de unas horas vería a Remus, ni la constante visión de su rostro en su mente, la desconcentraron de sus tareas. Al contrario la motivaban para empeñarse más. Las horas pasaron ciertamente rápidas, y en un suspiro se encontraba con que ya eran las seis. Ese día le tocaba salir a esa hora, por lo que cuando vio el reloj salió apresurada del cubículo, sin olvidarse esta vez de su bolso. _"Debería de estar enamorada más seguido…" _Pensó con algo de ironía Tonks, al percatarse que estaba más que bien. Su torpeza había disminuido, pues presumiblemente no se había tropezado ni una sola vez, y su habitual carácter despistado no la traicionaba esta vez.

Con unas breves despedidas salió del cuartel de Aurores, y menos de lo que alguien dice ¡Pastel de Calabaza! Se encontraba ya tocando la puerta de la antigua casa de los Black, ubicada en el pequeño barrio de Grimmauld Place. Con algo de nerviosismo se frotó sus manos en sus jeans desgastados, y ofreció una cálida sonrisa cuando Molly Weasley le recibió.

-Vamos, querida, pasa- Le instó la matriarca de los Weasley. Tonks pudo observar que Molly asomó su cabeza hacia la calle, antes de mirar a ambos extremos de esta, para finalmente cerrar de nuevo la puerta con una viruta de su varita. La puerta de Grimmauld place tenía más cerrojos y candados de los que Tonks recordaba la ultima vez que estuvo ahí. Sin embargo la bruja pelirroja no la dejó preguntar de aquel cambio ni de su extraña actitud, pues la empujaba escaleras abajo hacia la cocina, alegando que Charlie había estado preguntando por ella en todo el día, dado que quería verla.

Nymphadora dio un respingo cuando recordó a su amigo. ¡Charlie! ¿Qué había sido de él cuando atacaron a Remus? Ciertamente no sabía nada de él desde entonces.

-¡Tonks!- Escuchó la familiar voz de su amigo llamarla, antes de darle un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Charlie! ¡Por Merlín! ¿Dónde te has metido?- Le regaño en tono de broma, cuando se separaron. –Me alegra tanto verte…

Observó al chico durante unos segundos, estaba sonriente, con sus ojos verdes expresando sincera alegría, su cabello naranja un poco más largo. ¿Cuántos días tenía de no verlo? Hizo memoria, desde que él le dijo la verdad sobre Hestia. La sola idea de esa mujer provocó una punzada de irritación en Tonks. Ni siquiera había reparado en ella, luego de todo lo que había pasado con Remus. Probablemente la vería en la cena, con lo cotilla que era.

-Supe lo de Remus- Dijo Charlie, con algo de pesar en la voz, viendo fijamente a su amiga. –Pero es bueno que ya este recuperado.- Ambos se sonrieron, tomando asiento en la larga mesa de la cocina.

-¿Y dime dónde estabas? No creas que no te he extrañado…- Le reprochó la auror con un deje travieso. Charlie soltó un bufido de incredulidad, a lo que recibió un manotazo de la chica en el brazo.

-¡Hey! ¿Acaso no me crees?- Inquirió Tonks falsamente ofendida.

-Mmm…-Obtuvo como única respuesta.

-Bueno, no me creas si no quieres.- Concluyó la metamorformaga pasando su cabello del habitual rosa a un rojo opaco, mientras alzaba su barbilla disgustada. Charlie rió.

-Vale, te creo.- Cedió para no alargar más la discusión.- Estaba en Rumania.

Tonks volteó sorprendida hacia Charlie, con los ojos muy abiertos, y el ceño ligeramente fruncido. ¿En Rumania? ¿Tan lejos?

-¿Porqué?- Preguntó con curiosidad.- ¿Dumbledore te envió?- Aquella era la única posibilidad que se le hacía coherente luego de barajar varias opciones en su cabeza.

-Exacto.- Contestó Charlie con algo que Tonks clasificó como disgusto. –Luego del ataque de Lupin, me envió de inmediato a Rumania para contactar a la mayor cantidad de magos que yo considero aptos para la Orden. Ya lo había hecho antes, pero no con tan poco tiempo.- Finalizó sonriendo casi resignado.

-Vaya…- Fue lo único que logró decir Tonks, sumida en sus propias cavilaciones. Estaban tomando medidas drásticas, y no perderían el tiempo. En cierta parte Dumbledore estaba actuando de la mejor manera posible, como era de esperarse, pero también, tanta presión afectaba, como se vislumbraba en Charlie que debajo de ese semblante siempre alegre se notaba el evidente cansancio, y sus acentuadas ojeras. Al parecer no era la única que había tenido una mala noche.

-Es trabajo y tiene que hacerse. Por la causa.-Animó Charlie, simulando alzar una copa. En aquellos momentos Tonks pensó que bien eso podría decir Sirius, con ese humor de doble sentido tan negro en ocasiones.

-Deberías descansar- Le aconsejó Tonks, al ver que su amigo bostezada profundamente.

-Si eso haré- Afirmó él, antes de levantarse de la silla, y acercarse a Tonks para susurrarle muy bajo, evitando así que su madre que se encontraba en el otro extremo con los fogones le escuchase, -Y respecto a tu amado, está allá arriba en su habitación. Por si quieres… tu sabes…- Vaciló un poco Charlie con tono sugerente, que hizo que a Tonks se le subieran los colores a la cara.

-¡Cállate, Charlie!- Le espetó antes de salir casi disparada escaleras arriba, una vez que su amigo se había alejado lo suficiente para que no la viera.

Vale, no es que estuviera desesperada por encontrarse con Remus. Bueno si, si lo estaba. A quien engañaba… Subió casi de dos en dos los escalones hasta el tercer piso, extrañamente silencioso. No pudo ni siquiera pensar en cual sería la habitación de Remus, cuando esté salió de una de las puertas de la izquierda con un libro en la mano. Tonks sintió como se le aceleraba el corazón y como un súbito calor la invadía de golpe. Abrió la boca para saludarlo, pero para su sorpresa se había quedado muda cuando distinguió los ojos claros de Lupin sobre ella. Fue él quién rompió ese breve silencio.

-Hola Nymphadora- Le saludó cortésmente, sin dejar de mirarla. Tonks hizo facultad de toda su voluntad para despegar sus ojos de él, y poder contestarle.

-Es Tonks, Remus. Ya te lo dije.-Le corrigió brindándole una sonrisa, que a ella le pareció estúpida para ya la había hecho. Sentía como si todo se le nublara.

-Cierto, perdóname.- Pidió Remus, levantando la comisura de sus labios fugazmente. -¿Vienes a cenar?- Preguntó más por no estar en silencio que por iniciar una conversación. Podía verse que estaba algo incomodo ante la presencia de la chica. Pasó de una mano a la otra el roído libro que sostenía, intranquilo.

Estaban ahí, en medio del mohoso pasillo de Grimmauld Place como dos tontos adolescentes. Al menos así se sentía Tonks, que sentía que ya le estaban fallando las rodillas. Remus realmente se veía recuperado del ataque y solo en su rostro estaban apenas unas visibles cicatrices, no más de las normales.

Con un asentimiento Tonks le contestó.

-Si, Molly me invitó.- Dijo, aparentando tranquilidad aunque fuera todo lo contrario. Sus ojos pasaron del rostro de Lupin, al libro que tenía en la mano, para luego reposar en otra cosa, como la pared, que no la pusiera tan nerviosa. Remus hizo un ademán de irse, pero Tonks sintió que no podía dejarlo ir así como así, tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle, como lo que sucedió la noche anterior, en ese momento estaban solos, quizás ya no se presentaría otra oportunidad así.

-Remus- Le llamó, transparentando un poco la ansiedad que sentía, casi como una súplica. El hombre levantó la vista, sorprendido de que lo llamase. Tonks claramente estaba más que alterada. La chica se mordió el labio inferior pensando como continuar, ahora que ya tenía la plena atención de él, no sabía que rayos decirle, optó por lo sencillo, ser sincera. -Ah… ¿Cómo te encuentras? Ayer… ayer te vi muy triste. Me preocupaste- Remus que al parecer no se esperaba una pregunta así, se paró en el primer escalón rumbo abajo, girándose para poder verla.

-Estoy bien, gracias. No era mi intención preocuparte.- Se disculpó tratando de sonar franco, esbozando una sonrisa sin mucho éxito. A Tonks no le convencieron para nada las palabras de Lupin, quien veía en se momento sus zapatos como si fuera la octava maravilla del mundo. – Y también discúlpame por ir a tu departamento tan bruscamente- Siguió- Fue una locura.

¿Una locura? Se repitió Nymphadora en su interior. Ella no lo clasificaría como eso.

-No me molesto en lo absoluto que llegaras ayer así.- Se excusó Tonks en un tono rápido y distraído, que hizo que Remus levantara la vista del piso, sorprendido. La auror sintió la sangre bombear rápidamente por su cuerpo al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. -Pero me alegra que ya estés mejor.- Habló, actuando lo más natural posible, aunque su nerviosismo ya no la dejaba observar otra cosa más que el feo cuadro que estaba recargado detrás de Remus en el tercer y cuarto escalón.

Lupin asintió con un semblante serio.

-Discúlpame de nuevo. No se volverá a repetir.-Dijo suavemente, justo antes de reanudar su camino por las escaleras.

Tonks suspiró. Bien, su interrogatorio había salido desastrosamente mal. Mientras lo miraba bajar hasta que lo perdió de vista, pensaba que se había comportado algo extraño luego de haberle recordado lo que pasó la noche anterior. Quizás debió haberse quedado callada. Pero aquella actitud evasiva de Remus la sacaba de sus casillas. ¿Qué había sido una locura? ¿Se arrepentía acaso? ¿Qué quería entonces? Se supone que eran amigos, que aquello podría ser normal. Una amiga consuela a su amigo si está en problemas o deprimido, como lo hizo cuando lo atacaron. Ella cuidó de él. Un amigo no se disculpa después por abrazar a una amiga. ¿Qué era ella para él?

Pensamientos similares llenos de frustración se agolparon en su cabeza. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás instintivamente, sobresaltándose cuando la puerta donde había salido Remus volvió a abrirse. Suspiró lentamente de nuevo tratando de que no se le notara lo afectada que estaba por las últimas palabras de Lupin. _"No se volverá a repetir…"_ se le antojaba tan frio como un clavado en el océano ártico. Cerró los ojos, llevándose la mano a la frente, concentrándose en ignorar la repentina punzada de tristeza que la había asaltado. Para entonces unos pasos se habían detenido frente a ella, podía sentir una mirada escrutándola.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Tonks abrió los ojos tan rápidamente que se lamentó haberlo hecho, al sentir que todo le daba vueltas. Reconoció la voz al instante. Una femenina. Artificial. Aguda. Detestable…

Hestia Jones le sonreía con confianza y amabilidad que en su rostro parecía tan falsa como las vacaciones paradisiacas de Sirius en el Tibet, donde el Ministerio de Magia creía que se refugiaba el famoso fugitivo de Azkaban. _Genial… _Se lamentó, al ver a la mujer acercarse más a ella, con preocupación. Nymphadora pudo observar la falda que llevaba Hestia, larga hasta las rodillas, pero demasiado pegada, que terminaba justo en la cintura donde una camisa de botones, de aspecto profesional completando el atuendo. Todo de un color azul oscuro, exceptuando los zapatos que eran negros, tan altos que invitaban a preguntarse como rayos caminaba con eso. Pasó al cabello que era largo y negro, cayendo en ondas, donde se perdían unas arracadas gruesas y plateadas que destellaban. Si, Tonks se fijaba en eso. No es que le interesase, pero siempre su curiosidad podía más que ella. Además, era una auror, estaba entrenada para notar hasta el más mínimo detalle.

La metamorformaga le dedicó una sonrisa que le costo horrores hacer, mientras su mente maquinaba a una velocidad increíble alguna excusa que no la hiciera parecer una idiota por estar lamentándose sus penas en el pasillo. ¿Por qué justo ella tuvo que aparecer?

-Si… estoy bien- Le contestó tratando de que su voz no sonara tan tosca. Movió su mano de su frente hasta la sien, para recolocarse un mechón corto y rosa detrás de la oreja. Vaciló un poco antes de continuar.- Gracias… es solo… un dolor de cabeza- Terminó diciendo, con un tono que indica que la cosa no tiene mucha importancia.

Hestia asintió, entendiendo.

-Si quieres, puedo darte algo.- Ofreció caminando ya para las escaleras.- Creo que en mi bolsa tengo…

-No, no.- Se apresuró a decir Tonks, dibujando otra sonrisa forzada.- No te molestes- Hestia se limitó a verla gravemente, con cara de incredulidad.

-Bueno- Aceptó- Pero si se te ofrece algo ya sabes ¿Ok?- Dicho esto, la bruja de cabello negro bajó las escaleras con sus altísimos tacones resonando en cada escalón.

Por un momento Tonks se sintió mal de aborrecer tanto a Hestia. En realidad ella se había portado muy amable con ella, cuando no tenía ninguna obligación de ser así. De igual manera no es que fuera a profundizar mucho con aquella mujer, su actitud con los hombres y las cosas que hacía no le gustaban para nada. _Mejor dicho, su actitud hacia Remus… _Pero la pequeña lección de moral que le estaba dando su consciencia terminó cuando se percató de que Hestia había salido de la misma habitación que Remus. No, aquello no le gustó para nada.

Sin querer precipitarse a las cosas, con el corazón en la garganta, avanzó hacia la puerta de madera que estaba entreabierta. Sus tennis no hicieron ruido al deslizarse por la alfombra verde. Con las manos temblorosas tocó la fría y lisa superficie de la madera, abriéndola un poco más para ver el interior.

-¡Tonks!-

La chica brincó tan alto que pudo haber jurado que rozó el techo. Con la respiración acelerada, pudo ver como los gemelos, justo detrás de ella, reían tan alto que de seguro en la cocina, pisos más abajo se preguntaban el porque tanto alboroto.

-¡Son unos tontos!- Dijo la auror enojada por haber aparecido justo así, y en ese momento. Mientras Fred se sostenía el estómago porque sentía que iba a reventar de la risa, George apoyándose en el hombro de su hermano, tomó el suficiente aire para hablar.

-Vamos Tonks. Que fácil eres de asustar,-Dijo aún con el rostro del mismísimo color de su cabello.

Nymphadora frunció el ceño, irritada. Aunque le encantaban las bromas, y en otras circunstancias se había reído con ellos hasta llorar, en ese momento no estaba para eso. Y más porque se sentía descubierta de andar espiando en habitaciones ajenas.

-No es cierto.- Alegó Tonks cambiando su cabello del rosa, al rojo. Demostrándole a George que estaba bastante cabreada.- Pero me agarraron en mal momento. Además- Se adelantó al ver que Fred, que en esos momentos ya estaba calmado, abría la boca para protestar- Esa no es manera para aparecer por ahí asustando a la gente.

-Ya pareces mi madre.-Murmuró Fred, dándole un codazo en el costado a George para que lo apoyase. Pero el gemelo parecía habérsele ocurrido algo, puesto que no despegaba los ojos de Tonks a la puerta que estaba al lado de ella, y de la puerta a Tonks. Luego hizo una mueca, y entrecerró los ojos.

Tonks que lo había estado observando sintió palidecer, pero antes de poder decir algo contra su defensa, George se había lanzado a su ataque.

-¿Por qué estabas en la habitación del profesor Lupin?- Inquirió con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Tonks se ruborizó al pensar en lo mal que se escuchaba aquella pregunta. Estaba descubierta.

-Yo…yo- Tartamudeó, aumentado la curiosidad de los gemelos, pues Fred había pillado la cosa en el instante.- No sabía que esta era la habitación de Remus…- Admitió, pensando que ahora la salida de Hestia de ese lugar, lamentablemente quedaba casi explicada.

-Si, lo es.-Dijo Fred, cruzándose de brazos, dispuesto a bloquearle el paso a la bruja. –Y tú estabas en la puerta, ¿Cierto?

Nymphadora se sentía realmente mal, y confundida. Hasta el interrogatorio de los gemelos le parecía poca cosa, al pensar que Hestia había estado con Remus, aunque no sabía a que nivel. Pero lo cierto es que estaban en su habitación. Ahora que lo pensaba el licántropo estaba algo molesto cuando se lo encontró en el pasillo minutos antes, juzgando su actitud, aunque educada había sido bastante cortante. Quizás no había sido Tonks la causante de ese mal humor, como pensaba en un principio…

-¡Tonks! ¡Tonks!- Llamaban los gemelos al ver que la chica no contestaba.

-¡Ya, ya! No estoy sorda.-Contestó de mala gana cuando salió de sus pensamientos. A veces Fred y George podían ser bastante inoportunos y muy, muy curiosos.

-Bien, porque te estábamos diciendo…

-No sabía que era la habitación de Remus, ¿De acuerdo?- Les cortó, pues no estaba dispuesta a escucharlos de nuevo. –Además, tengo hambre. Adiós.- Les dijo, para después bajar las escaleras rumbo a la cocina, dispuesta a aclarar las cosas con Remus. La iba a escuchar. No lograría nada si se quedaba callada, afectándole cada cosa pequeña que pasara. Tenía que decirle ya lo que sentía.

Los gemelos Weasley se quedaron contemplando a la chica de cabello rojo aún, bajar echando fuego. Fred pasó su brazo por los hombros de su hermano, y con una sonrisa cómplice le preguntó, ahí, en medio del pasillo del tercer piso.

-¿Tú que opinas George?- El aludido mirando fijamente en dirección de la habitación del que alguna vez fue su profesor de Defensa, respondió:

-Que está igual de hundida que Lupin.

- Entonces también lo notaste…-Comentó Fred con una mano en la barbilla. Pensando.

-¡Claro!- Exclamó George soltando una risilla.-Si cada vez que nos veía o pasaba por nuestra habitación preguntaba por ella…

-Y yo que creía que era un pretexto para ver nuestros dulces saltaclases, y regañarnos… o peor acusarnos con mamá…

-Mmm… no había pensado eso Freddie- Admitió George que separándose de su hermano se dirigía al rellano de las escaleras.- Menos mal que no es así ¿Verdad?

-Si Georgie, menos mal.

* * *

><p><em>Y tantan! Por fin luego de años. Décadas y lustros. No saben cuánto lo lamento. Pero estoy viva, y con inspiración. Sospechó que estas épocas me inspiran, sumándole mis queridas vacaciones que se acaban dentro de una semana *llora*. Tratare de aprovechar bien lo que me queda.<em>

**_Mil gracias a todos los que comentan, y los que leen. Esto va dedicado exclusivamente a ustedes. Y asi :3 Que tengan un buen año, pórtense bonito, coman frutas y verduras, lean muchos fics y más blah blah blah _**

_Saludos, Mel._


	17. Chapter 17

**Notas de autor:** Actualizé! ni yo me la creo xD. No me iba perdonar no subir un cap, créanme, sufrí un bloqueo, de esos que me pasan a menudo, y tenía este capitulo escrito hace ufff, pero no me gustaba y lo cambiaba y lo cambiaba, lo olvidaba, lo volvía a ver y !zas! lo borraba todo y empezaba, y lo olvidaba y otra vez a borrarlo todo jajaa no se que rayos me pasaba. No es que este muy orgullosa de este cap, pero bueno, fue lo que salió, y mejor lo publico antes de borrarlo de nuevo. LOL.

Si alguito no se entiende me avisan :) Sospecho que estoy sufriendo unas de esas crisis de identidad a la hora de escribir.

Muchísimas gracias a los que siguen leyendo, y a los nuevos lectores. Muchos de ustedes me inspiran :) Y si, el fic va más lento que el coche de mi abuelo. Pero veré a ver que hago para no tener que escribir toda la orden del fénix de nuevo XD. Saludos, Mel.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 17.<p>

_I'm a satellite heart__, __lost in__the dark_

_Soy un corazón rastreador, perdido en la oscuridad_

**Satellite Heart- Anya Marina**

* * *

><p>La lluvia azotaba con gran fuerza el alfeizar de su ventana, las gotas golpeteaban contra el vidrio como si quisieran atravesarlo. Tonks suspiró mientras observaba como los charcos de agua crecían de manera alarmante en la calle, era una suerte que al vivir en una zona empresarial, el alcantarillado funcionara de maravilla. Su pequeño departamento lo había conseguido a los meses de haber sido contratada en el Ministerio de Magia. La única razón para rentarlo era por ser el más cercano a su trabajo. Y es que no era tarea sencilla encontrar un lugar donde vivir, con un presupuesto bajo, en el centro de Londres. Pero lo había logrado y se sentía orgullosa. El sitio no era la gran cosa, apenas una salita de estar que conducía a una cocina semi decente, unos metros más al fondo se podía divisar una habitación con un baño claustrofóbico. Carecía de la mayoría de las cosas que se suelen tener en una casa convencional, pero a ella le funcionaba y era lo importante. Era interesante ver como resaltaba la pequeña construcción amarillenta, con su llamativa puerta roja (había insistido en pintarla de ese color y no se arrepintió aún recibiendo una mirada reprobatoria de parte de su madre) entre grandes y grises edificios de oficinas muggles. Aunque no eran de aquellos que tenían cuarenta pisos de altura, eran lo suficientemente altos como para contener a decenas de empleados que trabajaban bulliciosamente la gran parte del día. Era evidente que nadie quería vivir ahí cuando se tenía cuatro metros de fachada, un chiste de ventana, y un poco más de treinta metros cuadrados para desplazarse. Pero podía decirse que le había agarrado cariño.<p>

Le había agarrado cariño a su departamento, así como a muchas otras cosas, como a muchas otras personas…

Suspiró por segunda vez en ese rato. Desvió la mirada hacia un periódico que reposaba en la pequeña mesilla de centro con la que tantas veces se había golpeado, dejando una solitaria calle atiborrarse con los cántaros de agua que arrojaba el cielo. El titular del Profeta era menos escandaloso que los anteriores, donde como siempre desde ese verano, echaban pestes contra Harry Potter y su guardián Albus Dumbledore, seguido del cínico mensaje donde aclaraban que "El que no debe de ser nombrado" no había vuelto, como afirmaban Potter y el director de Hogwarts.

Tonks volvió a arrojar el periódico sobre la mesita. Desde que publicaban artículos ridículos y tontería y media, ya ni se tomaba la molestia de hojearlo, aunque la lechuza del correo se lo dejara todas las mañanas frente a su puerta. A esas alturas ya no se podía confiar en la prensa, ni en el Ministerio, ni en casi nadie.

Se levantó arrastrando los pies, bastante aburrida. Debería de dormirse pero no tenía ganas, aún era temprano. Se dirigió hacia la única alcoba de la casa, que era la suya, para tomar el pequeño reloj que siempre escondía debajo de su almohada dado que era la única forma de poder escuchar la alarma, de estar en otro lado probablemente no se despertaría hasta pasado mediodía. Eran las consecuencias de tener sueño pesado. Lo tomó delicadamente, y observó las agujas del reloj de un amarillo fosforescente, que marcaban las nueve y media. Si… era temprano. Dejó de nuevo el artilugio en su respectivo lugar, era un simpático relojillo de metal, redondo y plano, con el fondo de un color rosa chillón y agujas que brillaban en la oscuridad. Su padre se lo había regalado en algún cumpleaños, con el mensaje de que tal vez así dejaría de ser tan impuntual. Y ya no lo era, bueno quizás a veces, cuando se le olvidaba donde había puesto el reloj.

Sentándose en la cama, se acurrucó abrazándose las piernas con ambos brazos, descansando su barbilla en una rodilla. Cerró los ojos tratando de repasar las cosas que tenía que hacer, por ejemplo, tenía que hablarle a su madre, desde que sus padres la habían visitado cuando regresó de la Madriguera no había vuelto a saber noticias de ellos… _Madriguera = Remus… _Tenía que rectificar los últimos reportes de Sirius en el Tibet, y dejarlos en el escritorio de Scrimgeour el próximo lunes… _Sirius = Remus… _También tenía que recordar que el miércoles había junta de la Orden, y luego una cena de Molly, a la cual no quería asistir, por motivos como… _Orden = Remus… _Bueno, algo más banal pero no menos importante, debía que hacer una visita rápida al supermercado más cercano, si no quería morir de inanición tenía que comprar comida de ya, quizás mañana iría… Comprar jugo, pan, huevos, pollo, verduras, algún dulce, chocolate… _Chocolate = Remus… _

¡BASTA!

Soltó un gemido de frustración, era inútil. Se mesó el cabello, en ese momento de color marrón, y se concentró en despejarse. Tenia que dejar de pensar en él. Terminó acostándose en la cama, todavía hecha un ovillo. Si existiera una palabra para calificar el comportamiento de Lupin luego de haberse visto en el segundo piso de Grimmauld Place, aquella vez cuando llegó Charlie de Rumania, esa sería: Extraño. Y terriblemente confuso. Después de aquella ocasión, en la que por cierto ni Remus ni Hestia se presentaron a cenar, aún cuando ella los había visto bajar las escaleras, no se encontraron de nuevo. Y como el aludido no estaba presente Molly se había encargado de resaltarle a Sirius, cuando solo los adultos quedaron en la mesa, la "grata" sorpresa que había encontrado en la mañana, cuando vio al susodicho y a Remus, como cubas en la cocina, durmiendo por poco arriba del comedor. Tonks se había atragantado con su zumo de calabaza de tal manera, que Charlie casi le sacaba las cenas de varias semanas por los tremendos golpes que le había dado en la espalda. ¿Remus ebrio con Sirius? ¿Estaban hablando del mismo Remus el Correcto Lupin?

Sirius había soltado una risita, divertido de lo lindo, mientras escuchaba la reprimenda de la matriarca de los Weasley, sobre si ese era el ejemplo que les daban a los niños, que era una tremenda falta de prudencia al hacer eso, que ya vería Remus cuando se lo encontrara, que si en que pensaban, que no podía creerlo, que si que clase de adultos responsables eran, bla bla bla…

– Si, si. Yo soy la mala influencia. Lo sabemos. – Había concluido Sirius con un buen humor, tan escaso cuando se trataba de los sermones de Molly. Sonreía y lo hizo más cuando los ojos abiertos e incrédulos de Tonks se habían encontrado con los suyos. Luego de eso, y el comentario de Charlie reprochando por no haber invitado, Molly se había ido tan molesta a su habitación que los había dejado con media losa de la cena sucia. En ese momento solo quedaban Sirius, Charlie, Tonks y Mundungus, que al ver el trabajo que le esperaba, se había escabullido como la humedad en un santiamén.

– Molly debería de comprender…– Había dicho Sirius, después de un rato, sentado en la cabecera de la mesa, con la vista perdida en la podrida pared de la cocina. Había captado la atención de Charlie y Tonks que solo observaban los platos y ollas sucias como si se hubiera tratado del mismísimo Lord Voldemort. –Remus necesitaba desahogarse, ustedes saben, la presión de esto, la de esa mujer sobre todo…

– ¿De que hablas Sirius? – Le había preguntado Tonks con un nudo en la garganta. Sabía perfectamente a que se refería, justamente los había visto minutos antes salir a ambos de la misma habitación.

Y a continuación Sirius les había relatado, en calidad de secreto, de lo acosadora que Hestia podía ser, y como había estado atosigando a Remus en esas semanas. Había dicho que la tía estaba buena, y que probablemente no dudaría en divertirse un rato con ella, pero claro, estaba hablando de él, no de Remus, su amigo licántropo no era así. Y aún cuando Remus le había dicho a Hestia que no quería nada con ella, la mujer había seguido insistiendo.

– Y no olvidemos que también te buscó a ti– Había añadido Charlie, mientras esquivaba un plato enjabonado que había logrado que se lavara solo hasta que se había dado a dar contra la pared.

–Bah, todas me buscan a mí– Había murmurado con arrogancia el primogénito de los Black, provocando una risita de Tonks, que seguía sentada al lado del animago, sintiendo como un gran peso se le iba del pecho. Remus no quería nada con Hestia, y fuese lo que fuese que estuvieran haciendo en la habitación de él, no había de que preocuparse. Al menos, eso quería pensar.

Y eso pensaba aún. Con ese comentario habían cerrado el tema. Habían lavado los trastes entre los tres, y en la madrugada, cuando todo estuvo limpio para evitarle más disgusto a la señora Weasley, Charlie la había acompañado hasta su departamento, aún con las insistencias de ella de que no necesitaba de guardia, y se había ido, no sin antes claro, prometerle a Sirius que lo visitaría tan pronto como pudiera. Pero ese pronto se había aplazado un tanto. Desde entonces no había vuelto a pisar Grimmauld Place, ni ningún otro lugar que no fuera el Ministerio y su casa.

Desde entonces no tenía noticias de nadie, ni estaba segura si quería saberlas. Remus rechazó a Hestia, ¿Quién le decía que no la rechazaría a ella también? Tonks no era una persona pesimista, pero a veces esas inquietudes se le instalaban en su cabeza y amenazaban con quedarse. Tenía que haber acción, no podía basarse en puras suposiciones y conjeturas.

Y como si de un flash-back se tratara, un sonido bastante familiar la sacó de sus pensamientos. Abrió los ojos al instante, y se incorporó de la cama, para buscar la fuente del sonido, descalza salió de la habitación para encontrarse con una lechuza negra, bastante delgada y fea que golpeteaba el vidrio del minúsculo, pero útil cubo de luz que separaba la cocina del dormitorio. Tonks se paró de puntillas para abrir el cristal lo suficiente para que la lechuza pudiera pasar y así desatarle el pergamino que llevaba atado. Cuando logró separar la nota de la pata del ave, la cual venía amarrada con un nudo imposible, desdobló el pequeño papel. Lo que decía era corto y desconcertante. Con una letra muy apretada y apurada leyó:

"_Reunión de emergencia en el cuartel general_

_Arthur W."_

– ¡Demonios! – masculló Tonks, algo asustada. El ave la observó un momento con sus grandes ojos amarillos antes de salir volando por donde había entrado. La metamorformaga corrió hacia su habitación para ponerse sus botas con rapidez. Temblaba, y no sabía muy bien porque. Miles de cosas se le ocurrían. Solo había dos razones por las que llamarían a la Orden con urgencia, porque algo ha ocurrido o porque Dumbledore ha perdido la chaveta, pero eso aunque algunos aseguraran que era cierto, estaba muy lejos de ser verdad.

Tomó su varita que había estado reposando al lado de ella, en la cama, y se la metió en una de las botas negras, asegurándola con una hebilla que ella misma había colocado para eso. Verificó su pequeño departamento rápidamente, cogió su chaqueta colgada del respaldo del único sofá que poseía, y salió de la estancia. En el primer callejón se desapareció.

* * *

><p>Apareció en el parquecito descuidado y lleno de hierbas altísimas y secas, frente a las idénticas casas de Grimmauld Place. Avanzó con cuidado, tratando de no resbalar con el barro que se había formado por la lluvia, lo único bueno de aquello es que al menos había dejado de llover. Se observó un momento en un charco, revisando su reflejo. Ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de meterse al baño y asegurarse de que estaba peinada. La solución rápida en ese momento era acortarse el cabello, así que cuando estuvo segura de que no había muggles cerca, cerró los ojos apretándolos como si quisiera acordarse de algo, y en milésimas su cabello pasó de ser marrón y largo a un corto en puntas de color rosa chicle. Nerviosa, se dirigió frente a las casas número trece y catorce.<p>

– ¡Querida! Pasa, vamos. ¿No viene nadie contigo? Oh… por Merlín, vamos pasa– Molly se veía más preocupada de lo normal, y Tonks sintió como su estómago se contraía. Aquello no le estaba gustando. La chica no pudo ni articular palabra, cuando Molly la empujó con golpecitos hasta la mitad del vestíbulo –Están la cocina. –Susurró antes de asomarse por segunda vez por la puerta, para luego cerrarla con los múltiples cerrojos que tenía.

Nymphadora trató de caminar lo más cautelosamente escaleras abajo, procurando no despertar el horripilante cuadro de la madre de Sirius, pero su torpeza no tenía límites. Tropezó con sus mismos pies justo cuando bajaba el último escalón para adentrarse a la cocina, aún así pudo recobrar la postura y apenada levantó la vista para ver a las personas que se congregaban en el lugar, todos estaban tan serios y ensimismados que nadie se había percatado del pequeño desliz de la bruja.

Sirius era el más afligido de todos, sentado hasta el otro extremo del salón, con sus codos apoyados en la mesa, y su frente descansando en sus manos. El rostro le quedaba oculto por los mechones negros que le caían a los costados. A su lado se encontraba Lupin, (suspiró de alivio al ver que estaba bien) en una posición similar a la de Sirius, solo que Tonks podía ver su ceño fruncido y sus ojos perdidos en algún punto, su expresión de preocupación lo hacía parecer más viejo de lo que era. Junto a él estaban Fred, Charlie, Bill y George, cuchicheando entre ellos. Sentados en una esquina, Ginny, Ron y Hermione estaban pálidos e inmóviles. Parecía que apenas respiraban. Justo enfrente de ellos, de pie, Kingsley y Moody, platicaban en susurros, ambos con cara de consternación, un poco más adelante se congregaban Hestia Jones, Elphias Doge, Emmeline Vance, Sturgis Podmore y Dedalus Diggle, este último jugueteaba nerviosamente con su sombrero grande y morado, haciéndolo girar entre sus dedos. Solo el señor Weasley fue el único que parecía con algo más de vida, al levantarse de su silla en cuanto vio a la chica cruzar el umbral. Tonks estaba asustada, aquello parecía un funeral.

-Hola Tonks- Saludó Arthur haciéndole una seña con la mano para que tomara asiento en la silla contigua a la de él. Tonks se sentó como autómata, sin poder apartar la vista de Remus, que se veía tan perdido en sus cavilaciones que al parecer, ni el hombre lobo, ni nadie de los demás presentes habían reparado en su llegada. El señor Weasley observó por un momento la abarrotada cocina. Luego volvió a sentarse no sin antes murmurarle algo a Ojoloco que a Tonks le sonó como: _Ya estamos todos._

Así que el veterano auror golpeó dos veces con su largo bastón en el piso, y con su habitual actitud autoritaria, caminó hasta donde estaba Sirius, colocándose de pie detrás de este, mientras todos tomaban asiento como pudieron en las pocas sillas que había.

– Los hemos llamado a todos, debido a los graves acontecimientos que han ocurrido apenas unos veinte minutos– Su voz era ronca pero aún así clara y fuerte. Su ojo de un azul eléctrico y escalofriante giraba sin parar en todas direcciones. A Tonks le estaba comenzando a marear, así que se dedicó a observar a un muy serio Remus. –Muchos ya sabrán, que hoy, alrededor de las nueve y media, Harry Potter y su primo, Dud… Dud… ¡Como sea! Han sido atacados, en Little Whinging por unos dementores.

Inmediatamente, como si hubieran accionado un interruptor, los cuchicheos inundaron la cocina del numero doce de Grimmuald Place. Tonks estaba perpleja, aquello simplemente era demasiado extraño para creerlo. Rápidamente se fijó en el semblante de Sirius que seguía imperturbable, sus orbes grises veían hacia un punto muerto. Remus parecía acompañarlo en el sentimiento. Vio hacia donde estaban los chicos, que al parecer volver a escuchar la noticia de que su amigo había sido atacado, los ponía más pálidos. La mano de Hermione estaba discretamente aferrada al antebrazo de un Ron que se asimilaba más a un fantasma que a un ser vivo.

Un golpe seco, producto del choque entre el piso y el bastón de Moody, hizo acallar la sala.

–Por suerte el muchacho y su primo se encuentran bien. ¡Todos sabemos lo que pudo haber pasado si el chico no hubiera actuado a tiempo! ¡Dementores con los muggles! ¡Cornelius a perdido el juicio! –El tono de enfado de Moody aumentaba a cada palabra.

–Pero, ¿No se supone que había guardias? – Interrumpió Elphias Doge, sentando hasta el final de la mesa, con su cabello blanco y esponjoso que a Tonks le daba la impresión de que cualquier brisa que soplara lo dejaría calvo.

– ¡Si, es cierto! ¿Qué no Arabella y Mundungus cuidaban del chico? – Corraboró Emmeline Vance, sentada casi enfrente de Tonks, una bruja de aspecto elegante y soberbio. Todos asentían con la cabeza concordando con sus compañeros.

–Al parecer, Mundungus tenía cosas más importantes que hacer. – Refunfuño Moody, apretando la mandíbula de la ira.

–Y recordemos que la señora Figg, es una squib.– Habló por primera vez Kingsley Shacklebolt que hasta ese momento la metamorformaga no se había percatado de que estaba justo detrás de ella, de pie y con sus manos tomando el respaldo de su silla. –El punto es preguntarnos porque había dementores en un barrio muggle y porque atacaron precisamente a Harry. –Aclaró el auror con su voz grave.

La sala volvió a entrar en discusión sobre eso. La señora Weasley que había estado muy callada, en el umbral de la puerta, soltó un gemido de frustración, y se dirigió como bólido hasta Ron, Hermione y Ginny, que bajo protestas y jaleos, logró enviarlos a sus habitaciones. Alegando que aquello ya no era asunto de niños. Sirius se levantó de su asiento y se perdió en la alacena. En ese mismo instante de nueva cuenta los tres chicos entraron corriendo, Ginny con una carta en la mano, el remitente era Albus Dumbledore, el cual no se había aparecido en ningún momento debido a que estaba en el Ministerio de Magia, arreglando todo el asunto legal que acarreó el que Harry usara magia frente a su primo. La carta decía que había podido aplazar la audiencia de Harry hasta el 12 de agosto, lo que supuso en primera instancia un alivio para todos. Aún así, la señora Weasley volvió a mandar a unos molestos Ron, Hermione y Ginny a dormir.

La reunión se extendió más de una hora, debatiendo y acordando que se debería de hacer. No se pudo aclarar mucho el misterio de los dementores en Surrey, y aunque había muchas conjeturas, decidieron centrarse en la protección de Harry y que deberían hacer a continuación. Dumbledore había dejado instrucciones claras que Harry debía quedarse en la casa de sus tíos hasta nuevo aviso. Al final, quedó en trasladar a Harry esa misma semana al cuartel general de la Orden. El cambio de humor de Sirius fue milagroso, expresando cada tanto, que su casa, era el mejor lugar para que Harry pasara las últimas semanas de vacaciones. Con él y con los Weasley. Sin embargo se tenía que idear un buen plan, y a prueba de errores (o muertes, como lo dijo el fatalista de Ojoloco) para mudar exitosamente a Harry hasta la casa de los Black, así como brindar más protección a la casa de los Dursley. Tonks se ofreció en el acto para vigilar la casa los próximos días e idear como podían entrar a la casa sin que los tíos de Harry los vieran, ya que se habían apuntado bastantes miembros de la Orden, para formar parte de la avanzadilla que "rescatarían" de cierta manera a Harry.

-Procura que para antes de este jueves tengas una buena estrategia, Nymphadora– Había ordenado Ojoloco, viéndola fijamente con su ojo normal, ese que le decía _no me defraudes, confió en ti._ La chica había hecho una mueca al escuchar su nombre de pila y al sentir el compromiso que acababa de asumir, pero asintió sin protestar. Ya era hora que empezara a hacer algo productivo en la Orden.

–Nos trasladaremos en escoba, es más discreto y se podría decir que seguro. Aunque hoy en día nada es seguro. –Había continuado Moody, dirigiéndose esta vez a todos los presentes.

–Potter vuela bien ¿No? –Preguntó dirigiéndose a Lupin y Sirius que la mayoría del tiempo estuvieron bastante callados.

–Muy bien. –Contestó Remus, con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras sus orbes color miel observaban a su amigo, al lado de él.

–Como James. –Susurró Sirius con un deje de orgullo en su voz. Recostándose en el respaldo de la silla y alzando la barbilla. Tonks no conocía personalmente a Harry, pero había escuchado muchísimo de él, y ver la manera en que Lupin y Sirius se mostraban cada vez que se mencionaba al chico, le entraba más la curiosidad por conocerlo.

–Perfecto. –Concertó Moody –Entonces la próxima reunión será dentro de dos días. Ya todos saben que tienen que hacer. –Finalizó el auror, encaminándose hasta la salida, seguido de Kingsley, y otros cuantos más.

Tonks no pudo evitar dirigir rápidamente sus ojos hacia Hestia que salió de la cocina tan apurada, que apenas y se despidió de alguien con un ligero "Buenas Noches". En tan solo unos pocos minutos la cocina quedó casi vacía. Tonks era consciente de que era tardísimo (alrededor de las once de la noche) y que debería de haberse ido ya, pero en realidad no tenía nada de ganas de llegar a su departamento. Lupin se había levantado y perdido de vista detrás de los fogones, quizás en busca de algún bocadillo, ni siquiera le había dirigido una sola mirada. Tonks se mordió el labio, y trató de no desanimarse, ya se estaba empezando acostumbrar a esa actitud tan evasiva de Remus.

-Tonks, ¿Te quedarás a dormir? –Le preguntó en ese momento Sirius, que bostezaba profundamente, balanceándose suavemente con las patas traseras de la silla.

-Pues, yo…– Empezó a decir Tonks, cuando fue interrumpida bruscamente por la señora Weasley.

–Es un hecho que se quedará a dormir. ¡Es tardísimo para que salga por la calle!

Tonks se encogió de hombros, ante la mirada divertida que le dirigió Sirius. Negando levemente, se levantó de la silla, bostezando por segunda vez.

–Pues está, dicho. Nos vemos en la mañana. –Se despidió el animago, saliendo de la estancia. Bill y Charlie que habían estado conversando animadamente, también se dispusieron a retirarse.

–Tonks, casi ni hemos hablado, brujita. – Le dijo Charlie, revolviéndole el cabello rosa cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ella.

– ¡Oh! No hagas eso. – Se quejó Tonks, simulando un puchero, que se transformó en sonrisa.

–¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar en Londres, Charls?

–Lamentablemente regresó mañana a Rumania. Solo vine a hacer unos cuantos asuntos de los dragones y mañana en la mañana me regreso. –Dijo con algo de pesar Charlie. Tonks no pudo evitar que un rayo de tristeza cruzara su cara, que al parecer su amigo notó enseguida. –Hey, pero se queda Bill. Se que no es lo mismo, pero es pelirrojo también. –Expresó tratando de animarla.

– ¡Oye! –Reclamó Bill que había estado recogiendo unos vasos de la mesa.

–No te preocupes. Sobreviviré. –Le aseguró divertida la bruja, mientras veía como Bill le dedicaba una mirada asesina a su hermano.

–Quédate a dormir, escuche rumores de que mañana el desayuno serán salchichas y huevos fritos. Si fuera tú, me quedaría. –Le aconsejó Charlie.

–Lástima que el pobre Charlie no alcanzará el desayuno de mami– Se burló Bill, con malicia, acercándose al grupo y parándose justo al lado de Tonks, con una sonrisa socarrona.

–Lo sé– Admitió Charlie fingiendo congoja. –Pero igual tu tampoco desayunarás, porque el tuyo consiste más bien en una gubia con acento gago, y songisa que te goba el aliento. –Le devolvió el ataque el segundo de los Weasley, con una no tan mala imitación del acento francés y ojos soñadores.

–Eso no es asunto tuyo. –Se defendió Bill, con el ceño fruncido, ante una desconcertada Tonks, que no pudo evitar reírse. La cosa pudo ir más lejos, como por ejemplo, averiguar quién era esa rubia con acento extraño, pero la señora Weasley no dejó que los jóvenes se alargarán más en su plática, diciendo que todos tenían que dormirse ya.

–Sobretodo tú Charlie, que mañana tienes que levantarte temprano. – Concluyó Molly, empujándolos a todos escaleras arriba, excepto a la metamorformaga que la retuvo en la cocina, alegando que la esperara ahí mientras arreglaba una cama en el dormitorio de Hermione y Ginny.

Tonks resignada se quedó en el ahora escalofriante lugar, si se pensaba que era casi medianoche y que estaba sola en ese lugar grande y feo. Se cruzó de brazos, mientras contemplaba la amarillenta luz que titilaba empotrada en una de las paredes. Estaba pensando en Remus. Como se había portado durante la junta, como se había comportado en esos días desde que habló con el, lo de Hestia, lo de…

– ¿Quieres té? –Una voz suave y ronca sobresaltó a la chica la cual casi pierde el equilibrio, su corazón empezó a bombear frenéticamente, si hubiera estado sentada seguramente se hubiera ido para atrás. Un golpe que no quiere ni imaginar.

–Dios, Remus. No sabía que seguías aquí –Admitió la metamorformaga, con una mano en el pecho, tratando de tranquilizarse, y en cierta medida avergonzada, por no acordarse de que en efecto, no había visto salir en ningún momento a Lupin de la cocina.

–No era mi intención asustarte, creo. – Dijo Remus con una misteriosa sonrisita dibujada en sus labios. –Estaba atrás preparando un poco de…–Señaló con la cabeza hacia la mesa, donde reposaba una tetera humeante y dos tazas con sus respectivos platos, perfectamente acomodados con sus cucharas, y la azucarera al lado. Tonks se sorprendió que Remus hubiera tenido el tiempo de hacer todo eso y ella sin saberlo.

–Estabas detrás de mi, y ni me di cuenta…–Murmuró la chica algo desconcertada ante el hecho. Observó de nuevo las dos tazas para luego ver disimuladamente a su acompañante. Sus manos en un gesto despreocupado dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón, con solamente un suéter azul marino de cuello V, y unos pantalones algo descoloridos de un café claro, su cabello algo más largo que antes, cayéndole algunos mechones marrones en la frente, en algunas secciones un poco más claro, por las canas prematuras, pero que a ojos de Tonks le daban más atractivo, y su sonrisa, algo apenada pero traviesa, como si escondiera algo muy importante que no puede revelar. Esa que invitaba pero siempre advirtiendo que era bajo tu propio riesgo… Remus en realidad la confundía bastante, pero eso le gustaba, para que se engañaba…

–Se puede decir que estabas tan concentrada pensando que no quise molestarte. – Declaró, sin dejar de verla con esas pupilas color miel, que convertían las piernas de Tonks en mantequilla. Sintió que se le elevaba la sangre al rostro, pues lo que estaba pensando tan concentradamente lo tenía justo enfrente de ella. –Entonces, ¿Quieres té? –Volvió a interrogarla, acercándose está vez a la mesa.

–Por supuesto– Contestó Tonks, sintiendo como las palabras brotaban solas de su boca, dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba él.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Frase del principio del capítulo de una canción de Chenoa.

N/A: Tanto tiempo ha pasado. En Azkaban... bueno no, pero esa era una buena excusa. Les ruego me perdonen, uno no sabe en que se le va el tiempo, pero este fic lo tenía como una espinita ahí desde hace tiempo y quería continuarlo. La inspiración ha llegado a mí de nuevo.

Gracias a todos los que han leído la historia y la han seguido, espero no fallarles :) Ustedes animan mis días. Como cortesía, (y porque fue un descaro mío abandonarlo tanto tiempo) les dejo **un pequeño resumen de los capítulos anteriores. **Para aquellos, (como yo) que ya ni saben de que iba, jajaja.

_Resumen:_

_Nymphadora Tonks es reclutada en la Orden del Fénix donde conoce a Remus Lupin, casi al instante surge una atracción hacia él. Con ayuda de su amigo Charlie Weasley, Sirius Black y Molly Weasley intentará acercarse al licántropo y conocerlo. Pero las cosas no funcionan tan bien, y pronto le sale competencia: Hestia Jones, una bruja que parece tener un affair con Remus. Luego de pasar momentos agradables con él en la Madriguera, cuando ayudan a la familia Weasley a mudarse al número doce de Grimmauld Place; Tonks empieza a sentir que su amor no es correspondido debido a la actitud distante de Remus, que se muestra más cercano a la peligrosa Hestia. Sin embargo, un golpe sacude a la metamorformaga cuando Lupin es herido de gravedad, lo que hará que Tonks se acerque a él, provocando en Remus reacciones parecidas._

_Después, Lupin se entera del autor de su ataque e inconscientemente va en busca de Tonks, donde se refugia en sus brazos para luego retirarse. Paralelamente, la supuesta relación con Hestia termina, cuando la bruja descubre la verdadera naturaleza de Lupin y lo insulta. Sirius que es testigo de la pelea, lo consuela, y pasado de copas le interroga sobre Tonks, a lo que Remus en igual estado le contesta: "Estoy loco por ella." No obstante, Tonks cree que Remus y Hestia siguen como pareja al verlos entrar al mismo cuarto, aún cuando ésta última sólo lo busca por diversión. Tonks pasa un tiempo sin ver a Remus, hasta que ocurre el incidente con Harry Potter y los dementores, Dumbledore los llama a una reunión urgente donde se forma la avanzadilla para rescatar al chico. Cuando todos se han retirado, Molly obliga a Tonks pasar la noche en Grimmauld Place donde Remus le ofrece una tentativa de plática nocturna y una taza de té._

¡Gracias por leer!

Mel.

* * *

><p><em>Tengo razones para entenderte, tengo maneras de darte suerte,<em>

_tengo mil formas de decir que sé que todo irá bien._

* * *

><p>Harry Potter resultó ser un chico demasiado sencillo (y un poco enclenque) a lo que Tonks se imaginaba, por lo que simpatizó con él enseguida. El muchacho lucía inquieto pero en ningún momento mostró enfado o molestia, al contrario su personalidad humilde saltó a la superficie enseguida. Tonks sabía que no debía ser nada fácil cargar con el titulo de "El elegido", así que no había dudado ni un segundo en ayudarlo, además de que moría de ganas por curiosear en la habitación del niño que sobrevivió. Vamos, no todos los días conoces a una leyenda; aunque la vida de Tonks parecía estar plagada de ellas, una de las cuales permanecía en el primer piso, sentado en la cocina de esa anormal-extremadamente-limpia casa muggle. Tonks pensó que los tíos de Harry se identificarían de inmediato con su madre; arrugó la nariz ante tal ocurrencia, y sosteniendo su varita en alto, transportó el baúl de Harry Potter por las escaleras.<p>

El viaje en escoba fue menos accidentado que el de ida, donde Ojoloco no paraba de insistir en regresar sobre sus pasos cada tantos metros por si venían persiguiéndolos. A excepción de unas gaviotas perdidas en la oscuridad del cielo, nada ni nadie parecía mostrar algún interés en seguirlos; por lo que pronto llegaron al cuartel general, donde un Remus muy amable se ofreció ayudarle cargar el baúl de Harry hasta la entrada de la casa. Tonks por primera vez en el día se permitió dirigirle una mirada significativa pero lo único que obtuvo fue que Remus fingiera no haberla visto o al menos eso simuló. La bruja bufó un poco molesta, y siguió el camino hasta la vieja puerta de la mansión.

Desde las primeras horas en que Harry Potter se hizo presente en la casa, la señora Weasley parecía estar al borde de un colapso nervioso. Con su inmenso sentido maternal se preocupada por Harry, y escuchar los gritos del muchacho pisos más arriba (ahora podían asegurar que el mago tenía fuertes pulmones) no fue agradable a nadie, y menos a Sirius que escuchó todo con un semblante ensombrecido. Lo comprendían, de cierta manera todos los hacían, pero había más en juego que sólo mantener al margen al chico. Así que cualquier cosa alteraba a la señora Weasley de sobremanera, como cuando al despedir al resto de la Orden (Hestia incluida, gracias) Tonks tropezó sin querer con el maldito paragüero en forma de pierna de troll, ganándose una reprimenda de parte de Molly y unos gritos menos afables del cuadro de la señora Black. Remus, que había estado ayudando a cerrar todos los cerrojos instalados en la puerta de la calle, corrió para sofocar los gritos intentando cubrir el retrato de nuevo con las cortinas pero fue en vano, hasta que junto con Sirius, llamado por los gritos, lograron acallar a la terrible señora Black.

Luego del reencuentro entre Sirius y Harry, todos pasaron a la cocina para cenar. Tonks ofreció su ayuda en varias ocasiones a la señora Weasley que fue rechazada sin mucho disimulo. Molly, que antes se había comportado paciente e incluso maternal con Tonks, parecía no soportar la torpeza con la que la metamorformaga hacía lujo de portar esa noche. Así que un pergamino manchado de cera, una silla derribada y un plato roto después, se sentaron a comer interrumpiendo oportunamente otras de las comunes discusiones entre la matriarca de los Weasley y Sirius. Todo transcurría con normalidad —por petición de Ginny y Hermione— Tonks transformaba su nariz imitando a la de un pato o un cerdo, una actitud que podría pasar por infantil, pero que simplemente no le importaba lo que pensaran los demás, ni siquiera Remus, que discutiendo con Bill y el señor Weasley, le lanzaba miradas furtivas desde el otro lado de la mesa.

Fue en uno de esos instantes en que Tonks se encontró con los ojos miel de Lupin, que sintió que todo lo que parecía mal se tornaba en algo perfecto. Remus le dedicó una tímida sonrisa antes de volver a su acalorada plática sobre lo que sea que estuviese hablando con los hombres. Tonks sólo deseaba que la velada terminase para poder abordarlo en un lugar donde no hubiera tanta gente. Tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle. Unas noches atrás —la última vez que había platicado con él, cuando le ofreció el té— había pasado algo revelador, la madrugada se les vino encima a causa de la naturalidad que sentían con la compañía del otro, el tiempo se fue volando como montado en una Nimbus 2000. Tonks pudo haber jurado que Remus había estado a punto de darle un beso, cuando se despidieron en el mismo callejón donde realizaban las desapariciones. Aunque no podía comprobarlo en su memoria, pues la oscuridad y sus propias emociones solían jugarle malas pasadas; aún podía sentir el escozor de los suaves labios de Lupin en la comisura de los suyos, apenas un roce, un simple error de cálculo que pronto se dispuso corregir plantando un beso firme en su mejilla. Como envuelta entre nubes, Tonks había llegado a su departamento suspirando cual adolescente. ¡Que importaba ya, cuando Remus se había portado tan bien con ella! ¡Hacía mucho tiempo que no reía así! Y podría apostar a que Remus también tenía buen rato sin divertirse tanto, (la Orden se encargaba de ahogarlos en trabajo).

Así que luego de la tensa situación entre Molly y Sirius desatada por la insistencia de Harry por saber sobre Voldemort y sus planes, y después de que ellos mismos se encargaran de informarlo con lo más básico, todos se retiraron a la cama. Remus, que vivía en Grimmauld Place vaciló un poco al verla levantarse de la mesa y estirarse con un sonoro bostezo. Los chicos se habían marchado por una tajante orden de la señora Weasley, los adultos de igual manera se fueron desperdigando. Tonks sospechaba que habían intuido que querían que los dejasen solos.

—Será mejor que te acompañe a tu casa, es tarde—dijo, viéndola gravemente. Solo eran ellos dos en la cocina, y aunque Tonks reconocía que era el momento para decirle de una maldita vez lo que sentía por él, supo que no estaba en sus cinco sentidos para poder llevar a cabo tan grande empresa. Así que sólo asintió en silencio.

Caminaron juntos hasta la puerta de entrada, donde Tonks rezó por no tropezar con esa cosa que pretendía ser un paragüero, afortunadamente no ocurrió, y con un movimiento de varita empezó a abrir las múltiples cerraduras que custodiaban la casa. La fresca brisa de una noche de verano londinense le acarició el rostro, y sin esperar a Remus bajó los escalones. Iba en el penúltimo escalón cuando se detuvo en seco, haciendo que Lupin chocara ligeramente con ella, que venía a su espalda.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó el mago intrigado por la actitud de la joven bruja. Contempló los cabellos rosa chicle alborotándose por el aire y sus pequeños hombros encogiéndose en la chaqueta de mezclilla. Tonks soltó un fuerte suspiro, con la mirada perdida en el parquecillo derruido de enfrente. Dio media vuelta y encaró a Remus. Los nervios revoloteando en la boca de su estómago.

Lupin expectante la interrogó con la mirada y el ceño fruncido. Tonks buscó sus ojos y pudo ver reflejados en ellos sus propios miedos y los de él, sus inseguridades y también la franqueza con la que la miraba. La preocupación latente y la... ¿podría ser? ¿eso podría ser ternura? ¿podría ser afecto? Tonks subió un escalón para quedar a un palmo de Remus. Definitivamente ella tenía mucho menos angustias que él, había sufrido menos que él (de eso podía estar segura) y la vida bajo su punto de vista no era tan gris y amarga como la visión de él. Así que ella, quizá, podía transmitir un poco de su tono rosa en esa gama tan amplia de grises. Aunque fuese un poquito, con eso se sentiría muy bien.

Porque la atracción era inminente, su pulso lo indicaba, latiendo frenéticamente cuando puso sus manos cubiertas en cuero negro y gastado sobre los hombros de Lupin, arriba de su saco grueso y marrón, sin apartar su vista de su rostro. Vio como los ojos del mago se abrían ligeramente, sin haber previsto el acto de ella, que apretó los labios insegura de continuar. ¡Vamos, ya lo tienes! ¡Sólo dilo! ¡Escúpelo! Sí, se sentía como vomito verbal. Ahí iba. Ya estaba.

—Remus...—tragó dificultosamente, Remus seguía paralizado debajo de las manos de ella. Atento, soportando el frío que ya helaba a los dos. No era lo más conveniente seguir en los escalones de la casa, pensaba, afuera donde todo mundo podría verlos. En ese preciso instante, de hecho, podría haber mortífagos husmeando, espiándolos. Podrían poner en riesgo todo. El cuartel, la Orden, Harry. Así que sin esperar a Tonks a que terminara la frase, la tomó por los antebrazos y la condujo tan rápido que la bruja sólo se dejó llevar hasta detrás de una parada de autobús, la más próxima a la casa, en la esquina.

—Pero que demon...—soltó la metamorformaga cuando Remus la liberó de su agarre, sanos y salvos detrás de la sucia cabina de cristal.

—Perdona—se disculpó Remus, su voz enronquecida—no parecía ni lo más conveniente ni seguro seguir parados frente a la casa.

Pero Tonks no entendió de razones, así que frustrada por haber sido interrumpida, tomó de la mano a Remus y lo jaló hacía sí. Sin pensarlo mucho, hizo lo que llevaba semanas, noches interminables soñando hacer. Besarlo. Le echó los brazos al cuello con un agilidad que nadie creería que esa fuera la misma chica que siempre tropezaba y tiraba todas las cosas que se cruzaran en su camino. Lo besó en la boca, sin darle tiempo ni siquiera de comprender que estaba pasando. Siendo sincera, ni ella misma lo sabía. Sus labios chocaron con los fríos de él, y automáticamente cerró los ojos. Le tomó unos segundos a Remus conectar en su mente que efectivamente, aquella mujer linda, simpática y extremadamente lista lo estaba besando. Cuando Tonks sintió que correspondía se sintió morir. Las manos de él se aferraron tímidamente a su cintura, pegándola más a él, y ejerció más presión contra su boca; luego se separó lentamente, sin soltarla. Tonks no pudo disimular una franca sonrisa. ¡Ya no podía más!

Pudo atisbar como Remus intentaba decir algo, pero no se lo permitió, no arruinaría con palabrería ese momento que era, valga la ironía, mágico. Pero no de ese tipo de magia que corría por sus venas y salía cuando agitaba su varita con ciertas palabras, sino de aquella que no podía ni siquiera describirla, ni decir con certeza que era. Lo volvió a besar, así de simple. Porque la vida era tan jodidamente corta y había tardado tanto para hacer eso que no retrocedería unos pasos más. Si ella no se lo creía, Remus menos. Está vez fue más atrevido y se tomó la libertad de entreabrir los labios para juguetear con los de ella, sin poder evitarlo Tonks soltó un gemido de complacencia, enredando sus dedos en el suave cabello de él, por la nuca, sin opción a que se fuera. Aquellos minutos parecieron eternidades. Y cuando Tonks se separó, le dijo sin tapujos lo que bailaba en la punta de su lengua, aunque para esos momentos resultaba más que evidente.

—Remus me gustas.

Y esperaba que Lupin dijese algo, sin embargo; para sorpresa de ella, él inició el tercer beso de la noche.

Al día siguiente más fresca que nunca, despertó antes de su hora habitual, y al recordar los sucesos de la noche anterior, se contuvo de dar saltitos por ahí, porque simplemente no se podía permitir tal cosa. Remus la había dejado caballerosamente en la puerta de su departamento, no sin su correspondiente beso de despedida. ¿Qué había sido todo eso? ¿Eso significaba que la aceptaba? ¿Qué también la quería? Moría de ganas por verlo ese día, pero lamentablemente a la vida no le interesaban sus planes románticos por lo que debía esperarse hasta la tarde, una vez terminara su jornada en el Ministerio de Magia. Remus había prometido pasar por ella, se iban a encontrar a tres calles de la entrada principal al ministerio, porque sería imprudente que los viesen juntos en público y los relacionasen. Remus seguía teniendo mala fama, y no sólo por ser hombre lobo sino por su amistad con Dumbledore, un nombre que en los últimos meses se había desprestigiado demasiado. Que Nymphadora Tonks fuese pareja de un hombre lobo aliado al director de Hogwarts, no es que le importase a ella, pero la imagen en su trabajo como auror podía verse perjudicada y por consecuente su trabajo de espía para la Orden. A Tonks le disgustaba eso, pero lo había comprendido al instante cuando Remus le pidió que se vieran en un lugar apartado y libre de riesgos. Como consecuencia, toda la mañana había revisado el reloj como psicótica, una y otra vez, hasta que dieron las seis de la tarde.

—¡Hey, Tonks! —Shacklebolt se acercaba hacia ella con algo que parecía una carpeta llena de papeles, Tonks lo vio con horror y quiso desaparecer en ese instante, era una lástima que no tuviera mucho en donde ocultarse ni que su extravagante color de cabello azul turquesa fuera a pasar desapercibido.

—Interesante color —comentó Kingsley.

—¿Pasa algo?—preguntó Tonks, ansiosa por que la dejara marcharse.

—¿Vas esta noche a cenar?—No necesitaba decir a donde, así que tampoco tenía que arriesgarse en hacerlo, cuando hablaban de eso sólo podían referirse a si ella iría esa noche a Grimmauld Place.

—No lo sé, creo que sí —respondió.

—Bien, entrégale esto a Arthur por mí —Y la pesada carpeta cayó sobre sus manos. Tonks frunció el ceño.

—De acuerdo—murmuró, preparándose para irse.

—Gracias —soltó el auror antes de dirigirse a lo suyo.

Con la maldita (y muy pesada) carpeta de papeles salió del Ministerio de Magia por las chimeneas conectadas a la Red Flu; luego contó las calles según la dirección que habían acordado. Y ahí estaba. Recargado en un escaparate antes de verla, Tonks no pudo contenerse y prácticamente corrió hacía él, si no hubiera sido por los papeles que llevaba se hubiera lanzado a sus brazos. Remus le sonrió de manera cálida, y le quitó la carpeta de las manos antes de darle un casto beso en los labios.

—¿Cómo te fue? —le preguntó, pasando sus largos dedos por el flequillo azul de ella. Tonks se quedó embobada unos segundos, sin poder creer lo que pasaba. Todo tan reciente, pero Remus actuaba como si aquello fuera lo más normal del mundo. Y eso le agradó mucho.

—Bien —le contestó sonriente— con mucho trabajo, tú sabes. Pero nada fuera de lo normal.

—¿Y qué es esto? —habló Remus, señalando la gruesa carpeta.

—Me lo dio Kingsley. Es para Arthur —le dijo, dándole un beso en la mejilla, y uno más en la comisura de los labios. La sonrisa de Lupin se ensanchó.

—Entonces tendremos que ir a Grimmauld Place.

—Eso creo —contestó Tonks, sin dejar de sonreír bobamente. Remus la tomó de la mano, y empezó a caminar junto a ella.

Cuando estaban parados esperando a que la casa número 12 apareciese por completo ante ellos, Remus la soltó, queriendo parecer distraído, mientras avanzaba sin voltear a verla hacia las escalerillas de la entrada. Tonks sin saber como reaccionar, lo siguió. Remus sacó su varita de uno de los bolsillos de su saco y tocó la roída madera de la puerta de la Antigua Casa Black. Para sorpresa de ambos, fue el único Black hospedado en ese lugar, quién les abrió.

—¡Vaya! Tonks, no te esperábamos, entra. Lunático. —dijo animado, guiñando un ojo hacia su amigo, Tonks que se dio cuenta de esto sintió la sangre agolpándose en sus mejillas, cual niño descubierto por su madre. Remus lo ignoró deliberadamente.

—Molly está preparando la cena —siguió Sirius, guiando a la bruja escaleras abajo —Espero que esos no sean para mí, ¿eh, Remus? —preguntó a su amigo, al ver la gruesa carpeta de papeles que sostenía.

—¡Casi los olvidaba! Son para Arthur —exclamó Nymphadora, quitándole la carpeta a Remus.— ¿Está por aquí?

Sirius esperó a ingresar a la cocina, donde un delicioso aroma a estofado inundaba el ambiente. El hombre aspiró dramáticamente antes de contestar.

—No, hoy le tocaba guardia —respondió, dejándose caer en una de las sillas de la larga mesa. Palmeó con su mano el asiento a su derecha, esperando que Remus se sentara donde le estaba indicando. El hombre lobo obedeció y Sirius rápido sacó de Merlín sólo sabe dónde, dos tarros de cerveza.

Sirius Black a veces actuaba extraño, Tonks estaba al tanto de eso. No sólo a veces, en realidad actuaba de una manera indescifrable la mayoría del tiempo, sufría accesos depresivos, y podía convertirse en una autentico huraño; y en otras podría ser el alma de la fiesta. Pero esa noche Sirius actuaba sospechoso, como si él supiera algo que los demás no, y por ende, le daba prestigio entre los demás. Tonks empezaba a inquietarse. ¿Sabría lo que había entre ella y Remus? ¿Remus se lo había contado? Improbable, podrían ser muy buenos amigos y vivir en la misma casa, pero Tonks no imaginaba a Remus contándole a Sirius esa clase de cosas. Además, sólo había pasado un día de eso. Ni siquiera ella sabía muy bien que rayos estaba pasando.

A lo mejor, Sirius sólo estaba actuando, esperando que alguno de los dos se confesase. Su tío podía ser muy cotilla cuando se lo proponía. Alzó el tarro de cerveza en dirección a Remus, y habló:

—Por la vida —brindó, mientras chocaba su tarro con el de su amigo.

Tonks no quiso averiguar más del asunto. Quizá sólo era una coincidencia y algo muy bueno le había pasado. Se retiró a saludar a Molly, que se encargó de echarla de la cocina alarmada cuando Tonks accidentalmente había volcado el tarro de salsa. ¡Bien! De todas maneras prefería estar con los demás. Pronto bajaron los huéspedes más jóvenes de la casa, y la cocina se llenó de risas y parloteos, Tonks se ubicó junto a las dos chicos, Ginny y Hermione, incluso platicó un poco con Harry sobre escobas, era un muchacho muy simpático. Los gemelos intentaron que probase un dulce envuelto en un papel morado, murmuraron algo sobre quitar los lunares y querían ver como funcionaba en una metamorformaga, pero Nymphadora siguiendo a su sentido común, se negó. La velada transcurrió con rapidez y el ambiente de ligereza era notorio, nadie osó sacar un tema delicado referente a los tiempos que pasaban. Oscuros, tan oscuros como los pensamientos de Tonks al ver que Lupin no reparó en ella en toda la cena.

Bien, ahora todo parecía tener sentido. El viento parecía cortarle la cara con su filo helado, se encogió en su chaqueta maldiciendo por no haber llevado otra cosa más abrigadora. Remus caminaba a su lado, impasible, con sus manos en los bolsillos de su sobretodo y su mirada concentrada en un punto negro a la distancia. Aquello no estaba resultando una velada romántica. El aire sopló y una gran hoja de roble voló hasta pegar en su rostro. Tonks la apartó de un manotazo y fulminó con la mirada el necio punto negro que se acercaba a ellos. Un gran perro lanudo con la lengua de fuera.

Ese era el motivo por el cual Sirius se había mostrado tan contento cuando llegaron a Grimmuald Place esa tarde. Por fin, luego de muchas insistencias Dumbledore había accedido dejar que Sirius saliese de la casa, con ciertas condiciones. Una de ellas era que tenía que salir transformado, evidentemente, y Sirius prefirió hacerlo en su forma canina, ahora era un perro demasiado juguetón para su tamaño con cierta fascinación por saltar charcos. También no podían pasear cerca de la casa, por lo que tuvieron que encontrar un parque lo suficientemente alejado del cuartel y por último, siempre tenía que salir con compañía. Jamás solo. Y por eso Remus y ella lo habían acompañado luego de la cena, cuando el sol ya se había puesto.

—Lo está pasando muy mal —habló Remus luego de un prolongado silencio que había durado gran parte del paseo. Se sentó en una banca frente a la fuente, donde Sirius, que diga Canuto, jugaba a corretear a unas palomas. Tonks tomó asiento a su lado, y dirigió su vista hacia el animago. Parecía tan feliz con cosas tan banales como mordisquear una rama y correr de un lado al otro.

—Estar encerrado en esa casa lo hace sentir muy impotente. Tener a Harry ahí no le ayuda en mucho, le recuerda demasiado a James... —siguió Remus torciendo una sonrisa, sin apartar su vista de su amigo.

—Lo entiendo —murmuró Tonks, sintiéndose un poco tonta por haber estado pensando sólo en ella, cuando aquello era algo importante para Sirius. Lupin pareció notar su congoja, porque le apretó ligeramente la mano antes de entrelazarla con la suya. Tonks se sorprendió, desde que habían llegado a Grimmauld Place horas antes, Remus no había hecho el mínimo intento por acercarse a ella, y en parte lo comprendía. Era demasiado temprano para actuar como algo que ni siquiera eran. Sin embargo, sonrió radiante.

—¿Tienes frío? —preguntó al verla titiritar cuando una ráfaga de aire levantó las hojas del suelo. Aunque era agosto, y en las noches solía hacer calor, aquella semana parecía sufrir una crisis de identidad pues nada más se ocultaba el sol, el frío empezaba a gobernar la ciudad. Tonks asintió y para su complacencia observó casi en cámara lenta como Remus se acercaba a ella y le rodeaba los hombros con un brazo. Se tensó por inercia, y sus ojos se posaron en el lanudo perro, separado por unos cuantos metros de ellos.

—¿Qué pasa? —inquirió él al ver a Tonks.

—Sirius —susurró.

—¿Qué ocurre con él?

—¿Él sabe de... bueno, de nosotros?

—No —contestó Remus que ahora la observaba con una expresión... ¿divertida? Se acercó más a ella, hasta dejar su rostro a un palmo del suyo. Tonks frunció el ceño—. Pero supongo que tarde o temprano se enterará. Más pronto que tarde, no subestimes la capacidad de cotilleo de Sirius Black.

Antes de que pudiera contestarle, otra hoja de roble fue a dar en la mejilla de la bruja pero Lupin se adelantó y la retiró con su mano.

—Las hojas te aman —declaró, obteniendo un bufido de la bruja como respuesta. Lupin sonrió y la besó rápidamente en la misma mejilla, el aullido de un perro se escuchó a lo lejos. Remus negó con la cabeza, pero Tonks olvidando todo, se acurrucó contra él. Qué bien se sentía.


End file.
